Gakuen Alice: My Presumptive Part 2
by windlady
Summary: HIATUS. "8yrs ago there was a huge accident in Alice Academy! A fire broke; large portions of the academy were burning into crisp. Amidst the commotion, some students escaped. Natsume, his little sister and Ruka... What happens when they return?
1. Chapter 1

**Gakuen Alice: My Presumptive Part 2**

**windlady**

**Summary**_**:**_ _8 years ago, a huge fire broke in the academy due to an unknown cause. While everyone else was busy helping to put off the fire, Natsume found the chance to rescue Aoi, his little sister, who has been held captive by the academy. But then while being chased by powerful pursuers, he accidentally bumped into Ruka, his best friend, and thus the blonde was forced to join his escape. And currently, after spending the 8 years away from academy as a member of the group called "ALB", he returned to the academy only to find out that he's been forgotten by that only person whose smiles mattered for him the most. Amidst the many secrets and mysteries that he slowly unearths, Natsume accidentally gets into another series of adventure as he battles for the sake of his friends and for the promise of retrieving his most important person's memories._

**A/N:** Oh! Welcome, buddy! Welcome to my first fanfic. Actually, I'm not sure if this is good enough. I'm not confident about it so I wouldn't dare recommend this. My story begins to where the anime series of our beloved Gakuen Alice lifted off. I haven't read the manga so I'm sorry but I might violate some facts from the story plot. I only used bits of information I found on the net, spiced it up, and I also invented some characters here.

This starts 8 yrs after the last episode wherein Hotaru had her laboratory renovated. Yup! They are around 17 and 18 years old here. Thanks for reading my notes and please **review**. ^_^

**Disclaimer:** Nope. I don't own Gakuen Alice. (I love Gakuen Alice!) I would rather wish I was a character in Tachibana-sama's masterpiece though.

**Episode 1: "Thoughts Afloat"**

It was just one of those ordinary days. The clouds patch up the crystal sky. Trees formed comfortable canopies for those who'd love to take a rest from the sun's summer heat. The air surrounding a certain dormitory was warm and yet it felt comforting. Certainly, it's still too early in the morning. Dew drops slid easily from fresh greenish gardens while the emperor of heavens went up to its habitual hiking. Yellow rays emit from his crown to which the white cotton balls, his subjects, compliment on.

Playful wind danced the curtains away from an open window. And thus, the early morning sunshine gently touched a sleeping figure lying on a soft lacy bed. The room is wide and neat. Wooden flooring, cream walls with a light touch of faded yellow, a small study table in a corner beside a cute pinkish dresser as well as the Piyo-printed lampshade and a hen-like alarm clock on a side table, and, surely, even the sweet feminine scent, all of them were graciously explored by the sun's embracing light. As the room grew warm, the delicate figure twitched and turned a little then embraced her soft white pillow tighter as if in a deep dream.

"Natsume..." she uttered a name softly.

Beneath those eye lids, restless movements began. Her breathing unsettled and her heart beat raced in such a great intensity only to be terminated by a single tear drop rolling on her rosy cheeks and then came a sudden pause. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open. Hazel orbs stayed dull and unfeeling. The warm sunlight met her blank gaze and emotionless face. She sat down and stared at the lovely scenery out of her window while the warmth embracing her wiped that small tear away.

"So you're finally awake, eh?" said a voice from the entrance of her room.

The auburn-haired girl turned her gaze towards the beautiful guy. Oh! And it happened again did it not? She wasn't able to recognize his presence. Her eyes traced her room and saw how spic and span it is. So different from what she could remember last night. He has successfully invaded her room again. Talk about privacy. How awful.

Her shoulders momentarily shuddered before she released a yawn. Her drowsiness just can't let her off with ease, can't it? The guy stifled a laugh but failed miserably as she heard muffled laughter from his direction. So quickly, her eyes darted towards his face. Those hazelnut orbs were narrowing a bit.

"What?" he gave her a bored look. "You're so messy. Not in anyway a girl's room I'd say."

And again, he gave her a cold shrug. Just like what he's always done since the day they became partners. It was her beginning with him. And though, she's quite sure there's something else she has lost back then… she doesn't care anymore. In front of her, stands this guy. He's someone whom she knows she can depend on. He's someone whom she can bet her life on. So, no matter what it is that she had lost, it wouldn't matter. Not even the slightest.

With that thought, her eyes intently studied his features. He's handsome even with that simple attire he usually wears at home... just like today. Tall, pale-skinned, well-built body, a calming voice, short mahogany hair- unruly fixed yet still ruggedly enticing, expressive amber eyes akin to hers and a warm smile painted on his kind face.

"Oh?" He smiled at her teasingly. "Fell for me already?" He grinned at her in a boyish way. "Huh, Mikan?"

"Kai…" she called him faintly as her eyes lit with her warm smile.

**Meanwhile…**

'_The train is taking a long time...'_

He wondered how long it would take before the filthy thing moves. Man, he did want to yell at the crew. But that would only shorten his patience. It is what he learned. A little control of that temper he possesses. Trying to avoid exposing his still-bad temper, he turned his gaze out of the window.

There are many citizens in the station. Some of them are boarding the same train he is in, some are giving their goodbyes and farewell wishes, while there are also several who are buying things from the food and item shops. Everyone seems to have their very own purpose and destination in life. This train, filthy and old, yet still he knows that it has a destination. A goal to achieve. He pondered for a moment on his own thoughts. Some years ago, around 8 years, he had not much of a goal. Of course he did but, at the same time, did not really. Shaking his head to relieve himself of such paradoxical ideas, he focused on the movement of those around him.

'_Truly, it is pathetic.'_

As busy as how they always have been in their everyday lives, nobody seemed to notice how important it is to have something to look forward to. Those people around him never knew of what _'that'_ organization caused them. They never knew how beautiful it is to live without something to hold you back from doing something you wanted. They will never understand why it is so important to cherish everything that is here and now. They can never find the real essence of being human and doing what a human does. Because 8 years ago, he was the same as they are. He used to be just like everyone else.

True. He's an alice. He's ranked Special. He's experienced more pain and is more mature than most who are around his age. He has witnessed bloody fights and even won every single of them till he's become the best weapon as a genius of the most genius. He's unique in so many ways but underneath all of it, he's nothing more than they are. For if he only knew back then what he has learned over the past 8 years, he wouldn't have acted so rashly. He would have tried to smile every pain off his face. He would have tried his best to live like _'that'_ person. He would have chosen not to be impulsive and patiently wait just like what his best friend has always suggested. Then, he wouldn't have wasted so much time doing reckless things. He wouldn't have to be feeling this way since the day he left. But now… He's going to set things right.

It has been a long time since he opened this jammed part of him…and now he is bound to return. To _'that'_ place once more.

8 years… It has been that long since he last walked on Tokyo's busy streets. But those nights and days were cruel. He was bounded into an oath. Oh. How well he can remember that oath. It came from that darkness and obedience is the only thing that can shield everything that he considers precious to him. Blood. Death. Screams. Agony and tears. He can remember everything clearly. They left scars on him, after all. But right now, Tokyo is different. He's no longer chained into a sea of suffocating darkness. He's grown and changed. An almost kiss to a boundless paradise. Almost a free person.

And having recalled Tokyo, he recalled a certain place. A place filled with torment and yet is oozing with memories he yearned to grasp. He wants to meet them again. A certain group of people. Those crazy and noisy people who are pretty annoying at times but very much worth the bother. He released an exhausted sigh as he rubbed his temples. Sudden thoughts about them can be harmful. Headache.

A certain face. Someone so precious to his heart has cured him. He would love to see how much she's grown. How she will react or what she will say if they meet again. Is she mad at him? Was she saddened when he left? Is she still the clingy brat on his sleeve or is she a lady now? Maybe he could spare some time with her or maybe she would start dragging him to Central Town again? Or has she forgotten him after those years, just somewhere lost within the pages of a forgotten diary?

He couldn't just believe that. For they've shared quite a time too back when they were 10.

It wasn't long after she arrived that he started getting bothered. He remembered the very first time they saw each other. He recalled seeing her with Narumi one day while he attempted to escape. She was standing in a daze when their eyes met. Those amber eyes inspected his mask in amazement. And his initial impression is that she's just some common stupid fan girl. He was angered when his alice didn't work on her, he kept bugging himself why he isn't strong as to be capable of attacking an idiotic girl. And his world stirred even more when she found her way to his best friend. _Dodge ball_. She was then an image of a mushy flirt who's trying to get everyone to stay with her. But everything else changed as time passed them by. Every time he doubted her, she proves him otherwise. And so, even without his consent, his strong façade melted with her smiles and laughter…

'_How can a stupid girl like her be a threat to a mask as hard as diamonds are?'_

Yes. It is true. He's Natsume Hyuuga. A black cat.

He would never have to mind emotions. That was how it should always be... and it was ought to be like that forever. But then…

"_N-Natsume…"_

"_He's… I'm sure. He's just around here. He's surely looking for us."_

"_B-but it's too dark in here."_

"_If I would really fall in here even if it's too dark, he'd still come. Even if I tell him not to…"_

"_Oh! I know what you mean. If it was the other way around and it was Ruka who's here, in this dark place, you'd also save him, right? Even if it means your life… You really are friends…"_

He lingered at the memory. He is quite aware of it. He softened when she entered his heart and even Persona noticed it too soon. Doubts infested his heart when the said man confronted him. He can't protect her and his sister at the same time when the tough moment comes. But then this girl had his world stirred no matter how hard he had sworn not to let her sink into his own darkness… And her name?

Mikan… Sakura, Mikan..

That stupid girl with her stupid auburn pigtails which would always twirl in the end. And in her eyes… In those big round eyes, he sees a mirror. He could see her innocence. That's the only place where he can understand the meaning of light. It was her who showed him what he thought can never exist. What he thought will never be possible in this world. What he used to believe he shall never feel in his entire life.

Now, it has been years since the day that he first met her. 8 years…

And he is finally freed from the academy. It was his greatest wish back when he was 10. He has been released now from those ties. No longer restrained. With no burdens, he can stand up as her protector. Now, he can do what he wants with his life.

Nogi, Ruka?

He's fine. Natsume is sure he left him in a safe place with Aoi. Yes, during that fateful night, Ruka left with him. His best friend was hesitant at first but the circumstances back then left them no choice but to flee together. Or else there may be dire consequences. But today and for the rest of their lives, he knows Ruka will be safe. He wouldn't let anyone's life be endangered again. He's seen enough number of comrades die and he can't afford losing more.

Aoi…

Yes, it was Aoi, his little sister, who mattered most to him back in the academy. She was held captive to make him obey anything the academy desires. She's the very reason that he stayed sane during his missions. She's the only string he held on to during his toughest times and the most painful moments… before _'she'_ lighted a new path in his life.

Her memories were long forgotten… probably Persona's work. But, then, he continued to work on his plans of retrieving her. And when he finally saw the chance to steal her back from Persona, he gave all his strength in fighting for his poor little sister. It was hard. Their pursuers were strong. He was tensed. He acted hastily. But he managed to succeed with his plans. Together with Aoi and Ruka, who was forced by him to runaway as well, he escaped.

…forgetting something else… Leaving behind something he might have somehow…

-cherished?

_Mikan…_

"..that baka.." Natsume whispered with a voice that seemed to be in pain and longing.

The train honked its horn. His thoughts quickly faded as his body almost jolted in attention. He still has that kind of reaction from his harsh trainings. Something which he's unsure of, if he's happy of or disgusted about. Clouds of dark smoke emerged from the train's chimney. He watched them mingle and fade in contact with the skies.

Finally! The rusty junk slowly began to move. It gave ugly rumbling sounds, as if a noisy mechanical machine is being tried after a couple years of retirement. Green fields started parading his view. Civilization might be farther than he thought it will be. This will take longer than the raven-haired boy expected.

Crimson eyes slowly closed, drifting off to a deep sleep.

He is now coming back... on his way…

…To his little sister, Aoi, who would be waiting for him now that she's slowly recovering from her Amnesia.

…To Ruka… to whom he is greatly indebt to.

And to _'her'_... whom he was wishing from within him… was also… was somehow…

…waiting for his return?

*****END*****

**TEASER: Episode 2: "The Current Scenario"**

"We need to prepare a good welcoming for Natsume." Ruka continued, smiling.

But then, Natsume got her heart without exerting much effort. Oh? Who am I kidding? Natsume has suffered enough, has endured more than he could ever bear and he deserves her more than anyone else… even more than I do. He loves her as much as I once did. If not, perhaps even more than I could ever have. And in return, she has always loved him. Him and never me. True that it broke me… completely.

"I haven't given up on her." he smiled painfully.

I was lost for words as I stared at her face. I couldn't bring myself to pronounce her name. I couldn't react as well. She looked at me expressionless for a while before having her brows furrowed.

**A/N:** May, 2009 - So how is it? LOL. I just can't believe how poorly written this story is. Like what I said, this is undergoing **MAJOR revisions** and so I might not upload a new episode soon. I'm dying of humiliation now so no need to add insult to injury. Anyway, you see the small _**dialogue there in italics**_? That came from a real episode in Gakuen Alice anime series, the one about Haunted House (In wikipedia, it is the Episode 18: Just the Two of Us, in the Dark). Sorry for the poor translation. I did that on my own. *chuckles* Well, this is hard work so I guess I deserve a review? I accept suggestions, constructive criticisms, any kind of help and loads of sweet reviews topped with strawberries and cream! *winks*

~windlady


	2. Chapter 2

**Gakuen Alice: My Presumptive Part 2**

**windlady**

**A/N:** Alright. I removed my rants here. It's not the site's fault that we're so much of nosy creatures who can't wait to vent our fantasies in such a beautiful craft by our favorite mangakas. Anyway, please do **review**.

**Disclaimer:** Nope. I don't own Gakuen Alice. (I love Gakuen Alice!) I would rather wish I was a character in Tachibana-sama's masterpiece though.

**Previously in "My Presumptive Part 2":**

"Natsume..." she uttered a name softly.

"So you're finally awake, eh?" said a voice from the entrance of her room.

"Kai..." she called him faintly as her eyes lit with her warm smile.

Those people around him never knew of what _'that'_ organization caused them.

It has been a long time since he opened this jammed part of him…and now he is bound to return. To _'that'_ place once more.

Yes. It is true. He's Natsume Hyuuga. A black cat.

He would never have to mind emotions. That was how it should always be... and it was ought to be like that forever. But then…

"_N-Natsume…"_

"_He's… I'm sure. He's just around here. He's surely looking for us."_

"_B-but it's too dark in here."_

"_If I would really fall in here even if it's too dark, he'd still come. Even if I tell him not to…"_

"_Oh! I know what you mean. If it was the other way around and it was Ruka who's here, in this dark place, you'd also save him, right? Even if it means your life… You really are friends…"_

But then this girl had his world stirred no matter how hard he has sworn not to let her sink into his own darkness…

_Mikan…_

"..that baka.." Natsume whispered with a voice that seemed to be in pain and longing.

He is now coming back..on his way…

…To his little sister, Aoi, who would be waiting for him now that she's slowly recovering from her amnesia.

…To Ruka… to whom he is greatly indebt to.

And to _'her'_... whom he was wishing from within him… was also… was somehow…

…waiting for his return?

**Episode 2: "The Current Scenario"**

The skies are brighter than usual. And it seemed to anyone who might have taken time to observe that the atmosphere is extra cheerful today.

In a sweet humming tune, the birds greeted a raven-haired girl from the balcony of a huge mansion. It is a beautiful morning, indeed. The sun shone brightly smiling at the dew drops which sparkle on the leaves of the green surroundings and the fresh morning breeze danced with the girl's silky long hair. Her eyes lacked life and were still expressionless as she hasn't completely regained her memories. But her body has fully recovered and is now the body of a 16 year-old girl. She held her yellow lace ribbon in her hands and thought of how she would do her hair for this special day.

"Good Morning, Aoi-chan." came a familiar sympathetic voice.

She turned around to see the owner of the voice but was disturbed when the wind blew the yellow floral dress she's wearing. Ruka laughed at Aoi who's still holding her dress in place.

"Ruka-niichan, the wind is so strong today." Aoi remarked with her frail voice.

"Yes. It really is. Aoi-chan, you should go eat your breakfast now. I will be off to Central Town in a few minutes." He replied while gesturing for Aoi to go inside the house. "We need to prepare a good welcoming for Natsume." Ruka continued, smiling.

"Yes. Today is very special because Nii-sama is coming home!" chirped Aoi as she walked to the interior of the house with Ruka tagging closely behind.

**At Central Town...**

A few minutes later, the academy's bus stopped at the town's mouth revealing a handsome blonde staring at the entourage. He was drawing more and more smitten female and also some male eyes to his direction by the second. He sighed. It's hopeless. It has always been like this since his youth.

He's aware of it. His effect on women is something that he can never get rid off nor deny. That is why he doesn't get pissed off when they drool over him. He never really wanted to attract attention. He wanted to attract as little attention as possible. He dressed himself simply in apple green polo shirt, cargo pants, sneakers, and a chain-necklace dangling from his neck. But, by gods, this is enough to attract fan girls… and fuming mad rivals as well.

He released another sigh. God, he just wanted a peaceful life.

A small yet efficient household in a rural area with his animal friends and human friends; Natsume and the rest, would be his all. Is it too much to ask for that? He'd be in his paradise if that would happen. Ruka peered down on the list he held and stared back at the town once more, ignoring the hungry stares of his rabid fans and rivals. He knew it will be a long day for him.

**Ruka's POV:**

I was walking towards the Alice Shopping Center when I noticed something. I remembered how much has changed over the past 8 years. And it has been a long time since I last went here with Natsume. Looking around me, I'm amazed at how things turned out.

It's funny how fate played with our lives in its palm. 8 years ago, we escaped the academy. The academy changed over 4 years due to the determination of some students to change the rotting system. Then Aoi and I returned. And now, 4 years after we came back… Natsume will be returning as well. I wonder how he will react to these changes. I bet he'll be really shocked.

The academy is no longer in the hands of those evil bastards. It is now peaceful under Jinno-sensei's management. Alice students are now allowed to go out of the academy or be visited by their loved ones. But at night, everyone is still confined to stay in the dorms. The large portion of the academy's forest is converted to Alice Village, where Triple and Special Stars, like me, are dwelling. Most of the alices in my batch are already under Triple and Special Star Categories.

Iinchou is currently a Special Star, so is Sakura-san and also Imai who went abroad four years ago. That's why I haven't seen or heard anything about the blackmailer since I came back. Lucky! I couldn't help but smile at that thought. It's about time for my nightmares of her blackmails come to an end. Hmm… From what I heard, Sakura-san discovered a new alice dormant within her, the Alice of Stealing, and then she was promoted to the Special Star status. Koko, Kitsuneme, Mochu, Ogasawara, Umenomiya, and Shouda together with the rest are in Triple Star status.

Even Central Town has changed quite a lot. New stores were established; pet shops, an ice cream parlor, a cinema theater, fine dining restaurants, an inn, several new item shops, Alicarcadia and Alice Shopping Center. Also at the Central Square is an elegant garden accented by a large fountain in the fishpond. A small chapel was also built in the far end of the town but if you take the forest path to the left of the fountain you'll reach it in 5 minutes walk and—

WAIT! Just why am I thinking as if I'm giving anyone a tour? Oh, whatever. I still have much to do. I've gotten silly apparently. I shook my head in bemusement, quite aware of how moronic my thoughts have gone. Pushing the glass door open, I entered the shopping center expecting to see a large multitude of alices shopping. But to my utter surprise, I found only few browsing around. It's weird that not many are shopping today. Usually, alice students would be scattered all over the area especially now that it's summer. Many of them would take advantage of this season to enjoy the upcoming long vacation and to prepare for their summer activities. I shrugged the odd atmosphere and began with my little business. I continued with my task and finished the first area which I would be having within an hour. That was a lot easier than I expected. I smiled, satisfied at how the shopping came out.

"Now… to the boutique." I said to myself as I exit the Shopping Center. I want to finish this early. But on second thought, I still have two more hours before the next bus to Alice Village arrives. Inwardly, I grinned. I guess I would go around for a bit. My feet took me to the pet shop next to the ice cream parlor, "Icecapades".

"ALICE PETS" The sign board read.

I went in and paid my little friends a visit. Alice Pets is not really the usual pet shop which cages animals in metal containers and sells them off for the goal of becoming a billionaire! It gives much care to my dear friends as it nurses the sick animals and finds deserving people to adopt them. I wasn't surprised to see Koko standing near the cashier. He is currently courting the clerk named Kanna. He became a playboy after being jilted by Umenomiya last year.

Poor soul. I wish he'd get over his heart ache and stop this insanity. I don't believe this playboy image is the real Koko. He laughs and smiles but everyone knows he's never been alright. Maybe one day he'd come back to his senses and get over with it. I watched his facial reaction as Kugimiya Kanna went to the store room for something. His eyes glinted with sadness and I cringed deep inside for him. I understand his pain since I have been through an experience close to his own when Sakura-san jilted me. Some time ago, I was just as hurt. But that was more than 8 years ago. It's been that long but I still felt a trace of that pain in me. I knew that she loved _'him'_ even before the day she rejected my affections. I was only trying to fool myself with the thought that one day she might return those feelings I harbor for her if I stayed. If I stayed by her side all the time. But then, Natsume got her heart without exerting much effort. Oh? Who am I kidding? Natsume has suffered enough, has endured more than he could ever bear and he deserves her more than anyone else… even more than I do. He loves her as much as I once did. If not, perhaps even more than I could ever have. And in return, she has always loved him. Him and never me. True that it broke me… completely. But after we left and when we came back 4 years later, my expected excitement to see her once more is gone. I do not feel the same amount of intensity and yearning for her anymore. I saw a friend instead of a girlfriend in her. And that's when I realized that I am no longer in love with her.

I stepped closer to where Koko stood. He absent-mindedly fondled with something he held in his hands. It took him several seconds to notice me watching him. His eyes widened as shock washed over his face. Then, slowly a wide sheepish smile appeared in his features. I see my self in him… only that his rival is Umenomiya's very own self.

"Oi, Ruka!" he called waving to me.

"Still courting Kugimiya-san?" I asked, teasing him.

I didn't expect what Koko did next. I was expecting his usual reactions patterned as: laughter, several compliments on the girl he's courting, and another display of his signature boyish grin. But then he did an action I wouldn't suspect him to be sporting anytime soon. I was extremely shocked when he took out a small shiny box. A jewelry box for sure. He opened it revealing a simple yet stunning silver necklace with a small heart-shaped pendant filled with a pinkish fluid.

"See this?" he asked with a smirk.

I nodded with a questioning look on my face. What's with a necklace—oh no!—he's not going to—

"A necklace? You're not gonna ask Kugimiya-san to—" I was cut off by his boisterous laughter.

"You're so easy to read!" he guffawed as if I'm the most idiotic guy he has ever met.

I frowned cursing all mind-reading alices like him.

"It's the 1st day of March today, remember?" He asked as if giving a clear explanation.

'_So what if it's the first of March?'_ I asked him mentally, knowing so well that he's reading me.

"I haven't given up on her." he smiled painfully. I stared at him. Disbelief confused with admiration is spelled in my eyes. He hasn't given up on her yet? That's when I remember. Tomorrow is Umenomiya's birthday!

"Yeah." he said confirming my thoughts. "I will give her a final try."

I could've sworn seeing sadness pass through his eyes but then it lasted only for about half a second before he gave me that sheepish smile again and said: "I'm off to the boutique for a gift. Wanna tag along?"

I smiled, assured that he's gotten even stronger than I could've ever imagined him to be, and gave him a slight punch on his left arm before walking off with him towards the Alice Boutique.

Koko is a strong guy. I admire him for that. While during my own battle, I was unable to stand up again and pursue Sakura-san once more, Koko is able to kick himself back to life and fight for the last shot. He walked ahead of me when we were about to reach the boutique. I decided to make a faster pacing. I also need to buy something for Umenomiya. But unfortunately, I was blocked by two young preschoolers playing with a mechanical ducky which functions like a water gun when you aim it to another mechanical ducky-user. I saw Koko enter the boutique so I rushed to the shop without further notice. Just then I bumped into something cold and concrete.

"Oww…" I said rubbing the bruised part of my forehead. "…that hurts."

"Oh! We're terribly sorry, sir." A male voice remarked apologetically.

I raised my head only to meet a pair of greenish-gray eyes from a curly blonde. Those orbs are hard to define; they are something in the middle of being lime and apple green. They look feminine and possess some amount of depth which I think I've seen somewhere before. He gave me a hand and I smiled to him as I stood up.

"It's alright. It's my fault. I wasn't looking." I said, assuring him that he has done nothing wrong.

"We're really sorry, sir." he said as he bowed low. He seemed too worried to have hurt me. I was about to give my assurance that I'm fine when a voice disturbed us.

"Let's go." a familiar emotionless tone came from behind the concrete box I bumped into. I think I've heard this voice before. It sounded so familiar. But where?

"...We are in a hurry." The cold female voice continued.

"Oh! Y-Yeah. Coming!" The curly blonde replied to her before facing me again. "We're truly sorry." He said yet again before giving another bow of apology. Sweat drops formed on the back of my head. I'm fine already. Besides…

'_You're the only one who's sorry. Your 'kind' and 'considerate' companion seemed not so sorry at all.' _I thought though my reply was: "I-It's okay." I said while stuttering as I tried to dig in my blurred memory of that voice.

"…Baka, are you not listening to me?" the stoic voice came once more, annoyance evident in her tone, before revealing a figure I never thought I would ever meet again.

All at once my heart began to palpitate. My eyes widened as I felt my body stiffened. I felt butterflies fluttering in my stomach. Nervousness. Uneasiness. Almost dread and terror took toll on my body. These feelings are so familiar that I could almost just believe that I've never strayed far from the academy's shadows.

I was lost for words as I stared at her face. I couldn't bring myself to pronounce her name. I couldn't react as well. She looked at me expressionless for a while before having her brows furrowed.

*****END*****

**TEASER: Episode 3: "Glitter-Mutter, Shimmer-Shatter Part 1"**

"Who are you?" her cold tone asked.

"You don't remember?" Koko inquired, confirming another one of his guesses.

She nodded, muttering something like: "He looks familiar but—I can't remember him."

"Oi, Ruka.." Koko shoved Ruka's shoulder to get his attention. "You're alright aren't you?" He asked, concerned and unable to read Ruka's thoughts for the first time.

**A/N: **May, 2009 - Oha! Oha! I revised it too. Do you like it better, huh? It's more detailed and juicy. Of course, we can't just let Ruka off his Mikan Craze that easily, can we? **Review, buddies! **^_^

~windlady


	3. Chapter 3

**Gakuen Alice: My Presumptive Part 2**

**windlady**

**A/N:** Hello pals! Sorry for the long wait. I would like to dedicate this episode to my first reviewer, _xmidnightrose22_; and the first fellow GA-lovers who placed my story in their Favorites, _Ichigo325_ and _lady kaname kuran_. Thanks bunch! I'm motivated to continue this story now! Iosh! Now this shall be better! ^_^

**Disclaimer:** Nope. I don't own Gakuen Alice. (I love Gakuen Alice!) I would rather wish I was a character in Tachibana-sama's masterpiece though.

**Previously in "My Presumptive Part 2":**

"We need to prepare a good welcoming for Natsume." Ruka continued smiling.

"Yes. Today is very special because Nii-sama is coming home!" chirped Aoi as she walked to the interior of the house with Ruka tagging closely behind.

Poor soul. I wish he'd get over his heart ache and stop this insanity. I don't believe this playboy image is the real Koko. He laughs and smiles but everyone knows he's never been alright.

It's been that long but I still felt a trace of that pain in me. I knew that she loved _'him'_ even before the day she rejected my affections.

But then, Natsume got her heart without exerting much effort. Oh? Who am I kidding? Natsume has suffered enough, has endured more than he could ever bear and he deserves her more than anyone else… even more than I do. He loves her as much as I once did. If not, perhaps even more than I could ever have. And in return, she has always loved him. Him and never me. True that it broke me… completely.

I saw a friend instead of a girlfriend in her. And that's when I realized that I am no longer in love with her.

"A necklace? You're not gonna ask Kugimiya-san to—" I was cut off by his boisterous laughter.

"I haven't given up on her." he smiled painfully. I stared at him. Disbelief confused with admiration is spelled in my eyes. He hasn't given up on her yet? That's when I remember. Tomorrow is Umenomiya's birthday!

"Yeah." he said confirming my thoughts. "I will give her a final try."

I could've sworn seeing sadness pass through his eyes but then it lasted only for about half a second before he gave me that sheepish smile again and said: "I'm off to the boutique for a gift. Wanna tag along?"

I smiled, assured that he's gotten even stronger than I could've ever imagined him to be, and gave him a slight punch on his left arm before walking off with him towards the Alice Boutique.

"Let's go." a familiar emotionless tone came from behind the concrete box I bumped into. I think I've heard this voice before. It sounded so familiar. But where?

"…Baka, are you not listening to me?" the stoic voice came once more, annoyance evident in her tone, before revealing a figure I never thought I would ever meet again.

All at once my heart began to palpitate. My eyes widened as I felt my body stiffened. I felt butterflies fluttering in my stomach. Nervousness. Uneasiness. Almost dread and terror took toll on my body. These feelings are so familiar that I could almost just believe that I've never strayed far from the academy's shadows.

I was lost for words as I stared at her face. I couldn't bring myself to pronounce her name. I couldn't react as well. She looked at me expressionless for a while before having her brows furrowed.

**Episode 3: "Glitter-Mutter, Shimmer-Shatter Part 1"**

The raven-haired lass furrowed her brows as she stared at the blonde guy with crystal blue eyes. He was also staring at her, stunned. Her purple eyes tried to read his expression. He seemed surprised and confused altogether. It was as if he wanted to say something but couldn't bring himself to do so. And she isn't going to wait for long. She took the initiative to speak.

"Who are you?" her cold tone asked.

**Koko's POV:**

I am currently browsing for the perfect gift in the boutique. Raffled dresses. Pink bags and accessories. Hello Kitty eating utensils. Several glossy things I'm not even knowledgeable of identifying them. And lot's of vanity things for pre-teens, teens, and ladies. There are lots of pretty girls' stuff here but they don't have anything that will make them extra meaningful. I am looking for the special factor that can deliver my emotions to her.

I shook my head, feeling silly all of a sudden. Since when did I start acting like Sumire? Meticulously looking at every item and scanning them with critical eyes. I remembered the first time I accompanied her to the mall. She was making a fuss over how _'indecent'_ my fashion is. She began dragging me all over the place and squealing each time something of interest for her would pass her eyes. I ended up carrying a huge pile of her things when her shopping day finished. I almost laughed as I recalled how her face reddened with a blush when I told her that her future husband will surely die early of poverty but, fortunately, I successfully subdued the urge using another sheepish smile. _Man, I miss that spoiled brat._ I don't know when, why or how we started to grow apart but since the day she joined the student council with Iinchou, we talked less and less until even our occasional hang outs became as seldom as seeing Iinchou smirk.

Sadness started to pour into my heart. I love Sumire. But don't get me wrong, I wouldn't dare cheat on Anna—even though we're not even in a relationship yet. I miss Sumire. We're best friends, expect that already. Anna is different. I just love her that breathing has become painful that day she declined. I scratched the back of my head. Who would ever have guessed? It didn't occur to me that I would be this crazy over a girl.

'_It must have been Anna's cooking.'_

I mentally hit myself for thinking of stupid things as I shifted from shelves to shelves looking for the perfect gift. I haven't got all the time in the world. And I know that the best gift is in danger of being stolen away every second that passes. My eyes stopped on a pretty baby pink apron with raffles and ribbons all over it. It reminded me of her pink curls and feminine attitude. I held it and admired its design. Perfect! I beamed then I turned around expecting to see Ruka behind me but all I saw was another rack of clothes.

No Ruka around.

I went to the cashier, swiftly, and asked the clerk to hold on to the precious apron for a while before rushing out of the boutique to look for Ruka. I must have left him while I was thinking of Anna a while ago. Jeez. Get a hold of yourself, Koko. I mentally schooled myself for being so moronic. I made a brisk walk towards the intersection between the Snick-Snack Bar and Alice Central Bookstore.

'_Holy Heavens!'_

My jaw dropped open at the sight that greeted me. I didn't expect to see what actually kept Ruka from following me. I would have thought that he got distracted by some new animal lost in the town or he might have gotten himself into helping a lost boy again but what actually took his attention isn't anything near that.

"Oi! Imai-san!" I yelled waving to catch their attention.

**Normal POV:**

"Oi! Imai-san!" Koko yelled as he approached the cluster. His eyes filled with the usual excitement they possessed. Two blonde heads and one raven-haired head turned towards Koko's direction.

"Yome." Hotaru replied still with her usual indifferent voice.

"You finally came back, eh?" Koko snickered. He wasn't really expecting much emotion from the infamous Ice Queen anyway. "I see. You're the reason why not many shoppers are lurking around." He gave a hearty laugh.

"I'm opening my shop tonight." She confirmed the mind reader's wild guess before giving Ruka a skeptic glance. Koko seemed to notice the tension.

"Yome, who is he?" the Ice Queen asked. Her eyes focused on Ruka who seemed like a helpless specimen under her watchful eyes. Two questioning pairs of eyes turned towards the raven-haired lass.

"You don't remember?" Koko inquired, confirming another one of his guesses.

She nodded, muttering something like: "He looks familiar but—I can't remember him."

Koko turned his gaze on Ruka who still looked stunned. _'His thoughts are floating.'_ Koko thought to himself. Patting his friend's stiff shoulder, Koko decided on a joke in an attempt to melt the tension.

"It's Nogi Ruka, Imai-san. Don't tell me you forgot your main source of income years ago?" Koko laughed but the tension only seemed to get worse.

"Oh." was Hotaru's only reply. Her expression is still blank. Unreadable even to the mind reading alice. Koko diverted his attention to the curly blonde standing quietly next to Hotaru.

"Care to introduce?" He asked, smirking.

"His name is Hideki." The youngest Imai volunteered, surprising her former classmates.

'_Eh? She called him on a first name basis?'_ Koko thought as he managed a smile while Ruka only stood still, dumbfounded.

"I'm Yome, Kokoro. Can call me Koko." The mind reader extended his hand which was happily received by Hideki.

"Sonō, Hideki." The curly blonde replied. "Hideki for you."

Koko nudged Ruka to catch his attention. And as if awakened suddenly, Ruka jolted and gave his introduction. "Nogi, Ruka." He smiled while extending his hand to Hideki. They shook hands.

"We are in a hurry. Shop needs work." Hotaru informed. Both Koko and Ruka afforded nods. They've expected this action from the Alice of Invention already.

"Oh! We'll be going as well. We're off to the boutique." Koko remarked cheerfully but only received a nod in return from the unresponsive inventor.

"Till then." she muttered with her usual stoic voice before passing by Ruka's left side.

"Let's go… Hideki." Hotaru called on to the curly blonde who had stood by her side.

"Okay." Hideki quickly replied, then turned to face Koko and Ruka. "Nice meeting both of you." Then the two left, moving towards Imai Electronics with Hotaru's invention carrying boxes and boxes of packed items.

'_Now that I think about it…'_ Koko thought, smiling inwardly before looking at Ruka. _'He's somewhat similar to Ruka.'_

"Oi, Ruka." Koko shoved Ruka's shoulder to get his attention. "You're alright aren't you?" He asked, concerned and unable to read Ruka's thoughts for the first time.

Ruka nodded and without another word they started their way again to their prior destination, the boutique.

*****END*****

**TEASER: Episode 4: "Okaeri"**

'_Mi-Mikan?'_ his mind yelled. The girl's back is facing him and he couldn't see her face. But her hair's color and the way she stood reminded him of Mikan.

Mikan's effect on Natsume can't be denied. Her very being can turn all of him upside down. She can hang him on a thread at the mountain's cliff if she'd want to. Just one smile from her can melt all the anxiety and grief in his heart. And her laughter can cure even his alice's side effects on his body. God, he'd trade life just to remain by this sweet brunette's side. The fire caster already succumbed to this strange feeling. He's in love with her. Roaming his eyes around the academy, he felt like it has become foreign to him.

So much has changed. In everywhere that his traveling eyes land on he'd find something new. Slowly, he felt a perplexing churn in the pit of his stomach. A sudden amount of insecurity grazed his inner self. Will he be able to find home here?

**A/N:** Uh-Yeah. I know. It's still short. But see? I tried my best. I did lengthen it but it's really meant to be a bit shorter. I even gave a special treat for the _SumirexKoko_ fans. Yes, I know you'd ask why. Koko is after Anna in here but that might change depending on everyone's reactions. *chuckles* Sorry. Anyway, do you like this episode? How about the curly blonde, **Hideki**? Familiar? No! He's my original character like Kai from Episode 1. *grinning* But he plays an important role here and is **patterned to a certain character we might somehow have liked/loved from the anime series and also the manga **(I think...). Also, sorry to all Ruka fans out there. I didn't mean to hurt dear Ruka but then _'Glitter-Mutter, Shimmer-Shatter Part 1'_ is all about Ruka meeting Hotaru again and being a pained by the fact that she can't remember him. Aha! Guess who Hideki is and you get something way better than my thanks. **REVIEWS**! ^_^

**GAME: Guess Hideki's role and win!**

Here are the **PRIZES**:

First one to get it right gets to **win 1 request for this fic and 3 questions to be answered**.

Second person would **get 1 request and 2 questions answered**

The third would be awarded only **3 questions to be answered.**

The **request** could be any among:

1.) Suggestion of a major event in the plot

2.) A new pairing

3.) A character death? Or a 'crossover' character from any of the anime I enumerated in my profile

4.) A whole episode dedicated to a certain character

5.) Or even to become a character in this story and be paired up with someone you like. *wink* *wink*

So,** dear readers, hurry up and guess the answer via REVIEW! Or PM me?**

~windlady

(May, 2009: Hey, people? I revised! Do you like it better? Do I deserve my review now? *smiling expectantly*)


	4. Chapter 4

**Gakuen Alice: My Presumptive Part 2**

**windlady**

**A/N**: If anyone is wondering how Natsume and the _'rusty junk'_ are right now, then this episode should answer that. By the way, for those who don't know this yet: "okaeri" means "welcome home" or "welcome back". Its counter part is "tadaima" which means "I'm home" or "I'm back". Please leave me a **review**! ^_^

**Disclaimer:** Nope. I don't own Gakuen Alice. (I love Gakuen Alice!) I would rather wish I was a character in Tachibana-sama's masterpiece though.

**Previously in "My Presumptive Part 2":**

"Who are you?" her cold tone asked.

"You finally came back, eh?" Koko snickered. He wasn't really expecting much emotion from the infamous Ice Queen anyway. "I see. You're the reason why not many shoppers are lurking around." He gave a hearty laugh.

"I'm opening my shop tonight." She confirmed the mind reader's wild guess before giving Ruka a skeptic glance. Koko seemed to notice the tension.

"Yome, who is he?" the Ice Queen asked. Her eyes focused on Ruka who seemed like a helpless specimen under her watchful eyes. Two questioning pairs of eyes turned towards the raven-haired lass.

"You don't remember?" Koko inquired, confirming another one of his guesses.

She nodded, muttering something like: "He looks familiar but—I can't remember him."

Koko diverted his attention to the curly blonde standing quietly next to Hotaru.

"Care to introduce?" He asked, smirking.

"His name is Hideki." The youngest Imai volunteered, surprising her former classmates.

'_Eh? She called him on a first name basis?'_ Koko thought as he managed a smile while Ruka only stood still, dumbfounded.

"Okay." Hideki quickly replied, then turned to face Koko and Ruka. "Nice meeting both of you." Then the two left, moving towards Imai Electronics with Hotaru's invention carrying boxes and boxes of packed items.

'_Now that I think about it…'_ Koko thought, smiling inwardly before looking at Ruka. _'He's somewhat similar to Ruka.' _

"Oi, Ruka." Koko shoved Ruka's shoulder to get his attention. "You're alright aren't you?" He asked, concerned and unable to read Ruka's thoughts for the first time.

Ruka nodded and without another word they started their way again to their prior destination, the boutique.

**Episode 4: "Okaeri"**

"Oh! Is that Tokyo Tower?" squealed a random girl.

"Yes! This really is Tokyo! Yay!" screamed another.

His eyebrows twitched at the sound of the annoying voices. The inconvenient ride only got worse when those noisy girls boarded the rusty junk. More squeals surfaced when they passed different amusement and recreational areas as the creaking sound of the train accompanied it. And it took almost all of his patience just to stay put in his seat and pretend to be deaf. Now, he's starting to envy the Alice of Selective Hearing.

'_Just when will these hyper-energetic girls stop?' _the fire caster asked himself silently. His eyes restlessly moved beneath his eye lids. They have been disturbing his slumber for an hour or so now. And soon enough, he believes, they will burst his eardrums with their high-pitched voices. But Natsume was glad it will be over soon. He is now in Tokyo! The announcement he's been waiting for finally signaled his freedom from the loud voices' tortures. He opened his eyes and grabbed his baggage as soon as the door slid open.

'_Tokyo, huh.'_ he stared at the busy station for a full view. He watched the modernized system in front of him. Advanced technology paints his view. There are monitoring and security devices everywhere, machines as tellers on each ticket booth, food stalls are operated by programmed robots and even the cabs have a system to follow. All the citizens around him are dressed in modern fashion and are looking dignified. It is, however, expected from Japan's capital. He almost forgot how modernization is after staying in the outskirts of the country but then he still looks as stunning as how he has always been. Or maybe even better now that he has matured physically and non-physically. This he tried to hide as well as his own character. He was wearing a cap to cover his identity. He can't allow his guard down for he'll never be sure if an enemy is mixed with this mass. But unfortunately, after few seconds, some girls began to notice his presence, though he doubted if they recognize him; and they gave him flirty smiles.

'_Tch. Women.'_ Natsume thought, disgusted, as he dragged his feet towards the cabs waiting nearby. He got in the first cab in the line and tossed his baggage on the back seat.

"Where to?' asked the driver who's wearing a yellow and black uniform which matched the cab's color.

"Alice Academy." He replied, turning his attention to the scenes he could see in Tokyo's busy streets. New buildings were made. Some shops were replaced. More people are scattered on the streets. Tokyo changed. Natsume observed the people on the sidewalks. He is glad that they are happy. Smiles are plastered on most of the faces and everyone seemed to be moving about without restraint. It felt nice._ 'So it was all worth it, eh?'_ he silently thought as he looked at the people freely walking and enjoying the day. He was about to look away when a certain female with auburn hair caught his eyes.

'_Mi-Mikan?'_ his mind yelled. The girl's back is facing him and he couldn't see her face. But her hair's color and the way she stood reminded him of Mikan. His heart pounded hard as he prayed for the lass to turn her face towards his direction. His hands crumpled his rugged jeans. The tension within him grew as his body tried to contain this pressure. While the stop light is still in the red signal, the cab prepared for a left turn in an intersection but Natsume's gaze is still pinned on the girl. His ruby eyes intently observed her features. _'No. She can't be her. This girl tied her hair in a ponytail and Mikan wears pigtails but more than that... alices aren't allowed to go out of the academy.'_ he thought to himself almost shaking his head to get rid of his thoughts.

Mikan couldn't have gone out of the academy. The higher ups wouldn't allow that. It's too risky. However, the thought of the possibility that the academy might be changing some rules also crossed Natsume's mind but he shrugged it off. He can't be sure either way. And almost abruptly, he felt bad that he wasn't able to know more of what had happened in the academy during his past 8 years of escapade. Because of what he's been doing for the past 8 years, he couldn't contact Ruka as much as he would've preferred to. He barely knows anything about the academy's changes. Sad though but since the day he left, he only made contact with Ruka two times: first, to ask if Aoi and Ruka are alright when they returned to the academy, that was around 4 years ago; and yesterday, to tell Ruka that he's coming back today! Even though Natsume already shook the possibility of Mikan being that brunette, he continued staring at her form. As the signal shifted from red to green, Natsume caught sight of a mahogany-haired guy approaching the girl. He handed her a box of what seemed like food then she hugged him.

'_Right... She's not her for sure.'_ Natsume smirked, thinking that he is only hallucinating. Seeing Mikan become a fine lady like that girl is just uncanny. 'Mikan' and 'lady' might never find each other in the same sentence. Unless it meant something like: 'Mikan can never be a lady'. While the cab slowly took a left turn, the auburn-haired girl also turned towards Natsume's direction. Natsume's eyes widened as his sight fell on her face.

'_Mikan!'_ his heart leaped while time seemed to have slowed down. Her wide hazelnut orbs, the delicate nose, pink strawberry lips, those silky curved bangs, porcelain-like complexion, and petite body built screams Mikan's name. But then, Natsume lost sight of her when the cab suddenly sped up. He was unable to confirm to himself if it really was her. _'After all, it was only half a second that I saw her face.'_ He tried to convince himself as his heart started beating normally again.

Mikan's effect on Natsume can't be denied. Her very being can turn all of him upside down. She can hang him on a thread at the mountain's cliff if she'd want to. Just one smile from her can melt all the anxiety and grief in his heart. And her laughter can cure even his alice's side effects in his body. God, he'd trade life just to remain by this sweet brunette's side. The fire caster already succumbed to this strange feeling. He's in love with her. He knew that already. And he doesn't want to think that Mikan would be embracing another guy which is why he can't try believing the possibilities his rational mind is saying.

"We're here, sir." The cab driver informed, snapping Natsume back to reality.

Natsume paid the driver and told him to keep the change as he stepped out of the car and walked towards the academy's gate. The view of the academy is just as how he remembers it. Tall and solid gate. Flawless security system. Very long driveway leading to the main building and green surroundings embraced by the summer heat. He reached for his mobile phone in his pocket and dialed his best friend's number. Few seconds later came Ruka's voice.

"Natsume?" Ruka's voice sounded somewhat tired but Natsume didn't react to that.

"Oi, Ruka, I'm here now." He replied and waited for Ruka's response.

"Oh! I'll be there in a few minutes." Natsume heard a muffled sound before Ruka continued. "Errm.. Aoi is-uhm- s-sleeping so-" He cut Ruka's stammering reply off.

"It's okay. Let her rest. See you." He ended the call. Mobile phones aren't for leisure chatting, anyway. He seemed cold to them but it's nowhere near his true feelings. His voice didn't show but he's excited to meet his sister, Ruka, and everyone else. Truth be told? His emotions are almost unbearable to stop. He will never admit but God knows how much he's missed this place. Natsume entered the academy without being questioned. He heard murmurs from the guards. They still recognized him.

Roaming his eyes around the academy, he felt like it has become foreign to him. So much has changed. In everywhere that his traveling eyes land on he'd find something new. Slowly, he felt a perplexing churn in the pit of his stomach. A sudden amount of insecurity grazed his inner self. Will he be able to find home here? He has never returned since the night he ran away but now… Natsume's eyes stopped on a certain area he knew too well. Every pebble and every pixel of that place is vivid in his memory. His foot instantly turned towards that direction. At first, he's moving as if he's dragging his feet. He began to pick up his pace when the wind blew through the leaves. He walked to where he always wanted to rest for the past 8 years, his Sakura tree. It's still there. Only a little older than he could remember. He sat down under his Sakura tree, took out a manga, and began reading as he waited for his best friend. His physique, his strength, his depth, and stability in emotions might change over time but there are things that are harder to change. These are the things wherein he saw comfort in and wherein he was able to forget. His manga moments. The raven-haired boy's habits would never change, would it?

"Nii-sama!" he heard a yell as he turned his face to his left. Natsume saw a smiling Aoi dressed prettily in a yellow dress with her hair adorned by a yellow lace ribbon, by her side is Ruka, who's also smiling but he could see beyond Ruka's façade. His smile didn't reach his eyes. Those cerulean crystals look as if somebody died. _'Did something happen?'_ he thought but didn't voice that out as usual.

The last time he saw Ruka look like this was 8 years ago; several weeks after the Last Dance they had when they were 10 and that was also the time when Ruka started distancing himself from everyone. He was worried sick then for he rarely sees him during that period of time. Ruka acted strange avoiding everyone, including him and that entire ruckus almost led to their friendship breaking. It worried him and the urge to ask the blonde guy about it rose to a considerable degree yet still he knew that this is something Ruka won't be willing to hand over to him. He had thought that Ruka has found him a burden already and wanted to part ways with him. This, however, was proven wrong when he stumbled upon Ruka somewhere in the forest that night that they fled out of the academy's league. As far as he could recall, Ruka only seemed to feel slightly better after the day that he saw him coming from the thickness of the academy's forest. And since then as he observed the blonde, whenever his best friend comes back to the dorm after his habitual night visits to somewhere in the deep parts of the forest, he'd look a lot better and less pained. He still feels odd about it, even now. At that time, his best bud didn't let him know anything about his pained disposition and instead turned to the forest for comfort. But whatever it is that made Ruka feel better is something Natsume is greatly thankful for.

"Oi, Natsume…" Ruka waved causing Natsume to escape his reverie. He allowed a smile on his features. Without any verbal response, the fire alice stood up and walked towards the two as Aoi rushed to him for a hug. Her hug is tight and warm. Just like when they were young children who lived in a certain town. Her hug is a remedy and an energy-giving touch. It is comforting and reassuring his soul. He had longed for this for so many years and, thank heavens, she has finally remembered him quite a bit. She didn't deny him anymore. And he realized that he missed his sister. A lot. All the emotions in his heart almost broke loose on this hug but then he's not really the type who'd let anyone know anything more than the necessary things about him. He pinched her arm lightly before patting Aoi's head in a gentle and loving way. They exchanged longing looks at each other while Ruka only smiled fondly at them. Natsume deserves this kind of love, this kind of warm feeling. He's been deprived for so long and the least that could be done is to catch up and try filling all the time that has been lost. Aoi, then, studied her brother's face. She's never been this close to her real family. Her heart began beating furiously as she closed her eyes and filled her nose with the familiar scent of her big brother.

"Onii-sama..." she spoke gently, still clinging on his brother "...okaeri..."

Natsume smiled one of his rare smiles and hugged her back. All the insecurities in his heart vanished. Changes do happen but, no matter what, everyone is entitled to find his place in those changes. Natsume, finally, felt something warm envelope his body. He's definitely home...

"...tadaima..."

*****END*****

**TEASER: Episode 5: "Reunion"**

"2nd of March..." he whispered as he sat up, looked at the window and smiled at the sun slowly rising in his view.

'_Should I ask her now? But… but then... If she jilts me again...'_ I thought painfully. _'...I may not be able to stand it anymore…' _I grasped the tiny box in my hands. My heart pounded on my chest. God, guide me.

'_God, why?'_ I desperately asked God why he allowed me to embarrass myself in front of the only girl I ever loved!

"Oh! Natsume-kun is back as well!" Nonoko blurted out when she came to help her best friend receive the guests.

"Ne, Mikan-chan, aren't you going to greet Natsume-kun?" Yuu's question silenced everyone in the room. Their eyes fell on Mikan then to Natsume and back to Mikan.

**A/N:** Aww… I thought this episode would seem sweet. I'm not sure though that my message in this episode transcended the gaps we have in real life but—oh well, I hope it did. I was never really the mushy and cheesy type who'd say "I love you" whenever I can but I adore this kind of feeling. I always love how anime story lines could leave its viewers with that certain warm feeling in their hearts. I guess I'm not really addicted to anime… just in that warm feeling... ^_^

This is for my dearest comrades, **Ichigo325 and xmidnightrose22**... ^_-

**Ichigo325:** I think you like writings that appeal to the emotions, right? Thanks for inspiring me! I also love the natsumikan and rukaru pairings! So happy we both love them! ^_^

**xmidnightrose22:** Haha... You sure had quite a laugh back there in episode 3! Ruka is indeed quite jealous of Hideki. And yeah! You're right. Hotaru is somehow using Hideki in someway though a little bit _'different'_ than how she uses Amanatsu. ^_-

And please do leave me your sweet **REVIEWS**! They certainly inspire me! ^_^

~windlady

(May, 2009: My! I did try proof reading but I will do it again next vacation. ^_^)


	5. Chapter 5

**Gakuen Alice: My Presumptive Part 2**

**windlady**

**A/N:** Hi! I'm back... I'm doing lots of revisions lately and I hope this story improves. If you noticed, I placed some summaries before the start of each episode so that everyone who reads may recall what happened previously. I also added a _'teaser'_ of the next episode in each end. Plus, I followed my friend's advice to use _'episodes'_ instead of _'chapters'_ in labeling my chapters. LOL That way, even my short writings are qualified. Episodes can be short but they should be really meaningful though.

I took a long time to update didn't I? **Sorry**… Episode 5 is quite long and I have a very valid reason for being delayed. The PC died- I mean the monitor died. We changed it last Sunday, plus the server won't allow me to get into this site. *crying* Anyway, this episode is bound to be more on the action and emotion part. I hope you enjoy! Please leave me a **REVIEW**.

**Disclaimer:** Nope. I don't own Gakuen Alice. (I love Gakuen Alice!) I would rather wish I was a character in Tachibana-sama's masterpiece though.

**Previously in "My Presumptive Part 2":**

"Where to?" asked the driver who's wearing a yellow and black uniform which matched the cab's color.

"Alice Academy." He replied, turning his attention to the scenes he could see in Tokyo's busy streets. Tokyo changed. Natsume observed the people on the sidewalks. He is glad that they are happy. Smiles are plastered on most of the faces and everyone seemed to be moving about without restraint. It felt nice. _'So it was all worth it, eh?' _he silently thought as he looked at the people freely walking and enjoying the day. He was about to look away when a certain female with auburn hair caught his eyes.

'_Mi-Mikan?'_ his mind yelled. The girl's back is facing him and he couldn't see her face. But her hair's color and the way she stood reminded him of Mikan.

Because of what he's been doing for the past 8 years, he couldn't contact Ruka as much as he would've preferred to. He barely knows anything about the academy's changes.

As the signal shifted from red to green, Natsume caught sight of a mahogany-haired guy approaching the girl. He handed her a box of what seemed like food then she hugged him.

'_Mikan!'_ his heart leaped while time seemed to have slowed down. Her wide hazelnut orbs, the delicate nose, pink strawberry lips, those silky curved bangs, porcelain-like complexion, and petite body built screams Mikan's name. But then, Natsume lost sight of her when the cab suddenly sped up. He was unable to confirm to himself if it really was her.

Mikan's effect on Natsume can't be denied. Her very being can turn all of him upside down. She can hang him on a thread at the mountain's cliff if she'd want to. Just one smile from her can melt all the anxiety and grief in his heart. And her laughter can cure even his alice's side effects on his body. God, he'd trade life just to remain by this sweet brunette's side. The fire caster already succumbed to this strange feeling. He's in love with her.

Roaming his eyes around the academy, he felt like it has become foreign to him. So much has changed. In everywhere that his traveling eyes land on he'd find something new. Slowly, he felt a perplexing churn in the pit of his stomach. A sudden amount of insecurity grazed his inner self. Will he be able to find home here?

"Nii-sama!" he heard a yell as he turned his face to his left. Natsume saw a smiling Aoi dressed prettily in a yellow dress with her hair adorned by a yellow lace ribbon, by her side is Ruka, who's also smiling but he could see beyond Ruka's façade. His smile didn't reach his eyes. Those cerulean crystals look as if somebody died. _'Did something happen?'_ he thought but didn't voice that out as usual.

The last time he saw Ruka look like this was 8 years ago; several weeks after the Last Dance they had when they were 10 and that was also the time when Ruka started distancing himself from everyone. He still feels odd about it, even now. At that time, his best bud didn't let him know anything about his hurt and instead turned to the forest for comfort. But whatever it is that made Ruka feel better is something Natsume is greatly thankful for.

Without any verbal response, the fire alice stood up and walked towards the two as Aoi rushed to him for a hug. Her hug is tight and warm. Just like when they were young children who lived in a certain town. Her hug is a remedy and an energy-giving touch. It is comforting and reassuring his soul. He had longed for this for so many years and, thank heavens, she's finally remembered him quite a bit. She didn't deny him anymore. And he realized that he missed his sister. A lot. Natsume deserves this kind of love, this kind of warm feeling. He's been deprived for so long and the least that could be done is to catch up and try filling all the time that has been lost.

"Onii-sama..." she spoke gently, still clinging on his brother "...okaeri..."

Natsume smiled one of his rare smiles and hugged her back. All the insecurities in his heart vanished. Changes do happen but, no matter what, everyone is entitled to find his place in those changes. Natsume, finally, felt something warm envelope his body. He's definitely home...

"...tadaima..."

**Episode 5: "Reunion"**

**5:30am…**

"Uhnn..." a lazy groan was heard in a certain triple star room. The area almost gave a peaceful ambiance and if it weren't for the annoying alarm clock which was waking a sluggish soul, then the three-star room would have been immaculate to one's eyes. "Time already?" the lump under the blankets asked to no one in particular in a very sleepy tone. His hand reached for a noisy alarm clock on his side table. Koko tapped the alarm button off before his neighbors start complaining about it. Sometimes Imai Hotaru's inventions can ruin your life without needing a blackmail strategy. The mind reading alice released a sigh as he recollected his scattered consciousness. "2nd of March..." he whispered as he sat up, looked at the window and smiled at the sun slowly rising in his view.

**Meanwhile… at the Middle School's Hallway…**

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! Mikan received three shots from Hotaru's smoking Baka gun.

"Ouch!" Mikan rubbed her head. Her tears were showing at the brim of her auburn eyes.

"You didn't have to do that, Hotaru-chan." Nonoko smiled with a sweat drop forming on the back of her head as her hand went up to scratch it in mild confusion.

"Eh? So Hotaru really came back yesterday?" the brunette asked seriously. She was half listening to the news that Hotaru came back yesterday and thus doubts whether the said inventor returned yesterday.

BAKA! Another shot hit Mikan's head. This time it nearly tore the spirit out of her petite body.

"Hotaru! You meanie!" Mikan cried but deep within her, she somewhat felt happy since her best friend is definitely back. Oh, how she missed her! Nobody knows how much she has longed to hug the raven-haired Hotaru. Nobody knows how much she has missed this stoic girl's sarcastic remarks. Nobody may ever understand why she willingly surrendered the title of being her best friend to the youngest Imai when it's always the Baka gun she ends up embracing each time. But for her, this Hotaru Imai is her best friend and even if Ice Queen remains an Ice Queen to everyone including her, she wouldn't mind. She wouldn't care no matter how harsh her best bud may be. For as long as they are together, she'll remain happy.

"Eh? Mikan-chan, are you okay?" Yuu asked with concern, having seen them on his way to the Student Council Room. He was actually on his way to the officers' meeting when he saw the wild commotion. Taking pity on poor Mikan, he looked at her with pure worry and concern.

"Uh-Yeah..." the brunette replied, whimpering. Delicate fingers rubbed her forehead as she grimaced on the red warm spot the baka gun left on her skin.

"It's just fine, Yuu." Sumire said appearing from out of nowhere. She stood there as stunning as ever. Deep green hair, which is almost akin to the forest hues, is still with neat curls at the edge, sculpted eyebrows raised in a posh way, emerald eyes bordered with thick and lush lashes, fragile nose, rosy cheeks tinting her pale skin and glossy lips schooled in an almost pouted form composed Sumire Shouda's teenage mold. Her hands were both on her hips as she held a handkerchief in one hand and raised her brow at Yuu. Even in her school uniform and with the officer's folder peeking from her shoulder bag, Sumire is certainly one of the most fashionable dolls in the academy. "Imai-san only missed exercising her baka gun on the only baka in this academy!" Sumire continued as she began laughing like an evil witch but deep inside her she's happy for Mikan. They have been good friends now ever since that cooking class back in their elementary days.

"Just what do you mean by that, Permy?" Mikan yelled as a scowl formed on her face. The nullifying alice glared, heatedly. It has been a habit for both of them to tease each other in this kind of way. It's similar to showing their affection for each other. Please don't ask the author why.

"Nothing." Sumire smirked before dragging Yuu away. She and Yuu are both working in the student council and today they will be having an important meeting for the upcoming events in Alice Academy. Sumire has never been late and she is not about to allow anyone to ruin her record. Her reputation as a dependable officer is something she's priding herself of. "Let's go, Yuu. The meeting should be starting by now." she threw her statement. It would seem better than saying mushy goodbyes in her case, anyway.

"Uh-Okay! See you later, everyone." Yuu bid goodbye to his friends, blushing lightly because of Sumire's grip. Iinchou who has been the class president for Class 2B for 10 years now is still his usual shy type. He has been managing everything to success but the only things he can't manage are Sumire and her little mood swings. And what a surprise it was for him when suddenly he found out how tough and great Sumire is when it comes to managing students. Since that time when he witnessed Sumire's will, he has understood what _'admiration'_ really means.

Mikan and Nonoko sweat dropped while Hotaru gave a knowing look at the odd pair which was moving towards the Student Council's Room.

"Eh? It never occurred to me that Iinchou would really be with Sumire-chan." Nonoko remarked earning giggles from Mikan and an inward smirk from Hotaru.

"Sumire and Iinchou are total opposites. But they're a cute couple, ne?" Mikan asked dreamily.

"Yeah!" Nonoko replied, smiling. Her eyes followed them with care till they slowly vanished in her sight. And deep inside, she felt something tug in her heart when she saw the Student Council's door.

"Opposite poles attract." The stoic inventor remarked as they continued walking towards the admissions office.

"Poles?" Mikan asked pretending not to know what Hotaru meant as she smiled waiting for her best friend's reaction.

"Idiot..." Hotaru replied before smiling one of her rare smiles. "I already used my baka gun for that question years ago..."

Nonoko smiled warmly at her friends. _'They have quite a weird way of expressing their care for each other... but somehow… I feel their bond and the warmth in their hearts.'_ She thought to herself. _'It's like Anna and me. But maybe even deeper than ours.' _Quietly, she wondered whether Mikan and Hotaru _also_ keep secrets from each other. _'Maybe friendship has its own limits…'_

"Ne, Hotaru, who is that guy with you? Is he going to enroll here as well?" Mikan asked as they entered the office. She was referring then to Hideki Sonō. He is the curly blonde who was with Hotaru a while ago. Apparently, the sweet guy volunteered to clean Hotaru's laboratory while the girl works on their school files.

"Yes." was Hotaru's only reply.

"Oh! I have an idea!" Mikan voiced out ecstatically. "Let's invite him to Anna's Party tonight!" She chirped while her pearl set of teeth showed in her wide smile.

"Don't invite people around as if it's your party, idiot." In an attempt to consider the situation more, Hotaru decided to ask Anna's best friend. "What do you think, Nonoko?"

"Of course! It will be nice to have him there." Nonoko smiled assuring them. "After all, he's going to be part of our class soon, right?" The chemical alice is sure that her best friend would like more company tonight.

Mikan grinned at Nonoko. "Alright!"

**6:50pm…**

A certain blonde with messy hair has been standing in front of Anna's door for 50 minutes now…

**Koko's POV:**

I'm getting nervous. It's finally time. _'Should I ask her now? But… but then... If she jilts me again...'_ I thought painfully. _'...I may not be able to stand it anymore…'_ I grasped the tiny box in my hands. My heart pounded on my chest. God, guide me.

'_It's now or never...' _Only 10 minutes left before the party starts and I lose my last chance on her. I raised my right hand to knock on her door but it won't move any closer to the door. I felt frustration creeping into my heart. _'Damn it! Why can't I do it?'_ I cursed myself for being such a wimp. I have waited all this time, gathering every inch of courage in all the fibers of my body but now that this time has arrived I felt all of it shrink into nothingness.

'_...I've hurt myself enough last year but…'_ I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as I made my decision. My heart bled but I decided firmly to follow this decision. _'I'll just leave her in peace.'_ I was about to open my eyes and take my leave when my hand suddenly touched the door causing a soft sound like a light knock!

'_DAMN!'_ My eyes fluttered open as my heart skipped a beat. _'Did she hear it?'_ panic raised my heart rate. I stood bounded to where my feet are. I felt my world stop as I waited for Anna's voice. Few seconds came but no sign of Anna. _'Whew.'_ I sighed, relieved at the thought. I could have died of shame if she suddenly came out and I'm unable to say anything. I leaned my hand on her door and allowed it to shoulder my weight. This is more tiring than anyone could ever imagine. The feeling of anxiousness drained me. I closed my eyes once more and thanked God for preventing another humiliating experience to happen. Suddenly, I felt my hand moving inwards to Anna's room.

'_My hand is sinking into her room? I have become invisible?'_

…

'_I died?'_

…

'_Nah! That's not possible… so Anna's door is probably o-'_

_!_

'_OPENING?'_

My eyes fluttered open when I finally realized that the door is _really_ opening. My eyes widened as I went off balance when the door fully opened. I fell flat on a carpeted floor.

"Oww… that surely hurts." I muttered rubbing my forehead.

"Yome-kun?" a feminine voice called me- WAIT!

'_It's Anna's voice!'_ I quickly turned my head towards its owner. And there standing in front of me with some medium size box of decorations in her arms is Anna! _'God, why?'_ I desperately asked God why he allowed me to embarrass myself in front of the only girl I ever loved!

I froze at the sight of her. She's still in her working clothes but is just as pretty and that confused pretty face with her innocent eyes and sweet pinkish lips… Heat rushed to my face like wind caressing it. I bet I'm blushing like how Ruka usually does right now. Or probably even worse than he does. My heart pounded hard and I found it difficult to breathe as if oxygen has depleted before me. I gripped the tiny box in my hands tighter and gulped before standing up.

**7:30pm…**

Laughter filled a pink dominated room. The food is delicious. The music is merry. And bright smiles complimented the lights from an elegant chandelier in the living room.

"Happy birthday, Umenomiya-san." Ruka greeted Anna as he handed over his present.

"Anna-sempai, happy birthday!" a blushing Aoi remarked as Anna smiled back at the two and took Ruka and Aoi's gifts. Aoi thought the 17yr-old cooking alice is really pretty tonight and she can't help but admire. Anna wore her hair down on her simple white Sunday dress with pink camellia prints all over it. Raffles and lace ribbons made her look more like a doll.

"Thank you, Ruka-kun, Aoi-chan." Anna answered as she gestured them to the living room.

"Happy Birthday." Natsume greeted as he handed Anna his gift.

"Oh! Natsume-kun is back as well!" Nonoko blurted out when she came to help her best friend receive the guests. Murmurs from some of their classmates came while the rest, particularly the boys, just smiled. They already knew he came back but kept it a secret. They wanted to see how Mikan would react after seeing her long lost partner.

"Thanks, Natsume-kun." Anna thanked Natsume.

"Hn." The raven-haired boy replied as he followed Ruka and his sister to the living room. Silence engulfed the space as Natsume walked in. He looked at his former classmates as they stared back at him then Mochu broke the silence.

"Yo. Okaeri, Natsume!" He said with a smirk. The rest of his classmates smiled as they gave him a warm greeting.

"Okaeri Nasai…" they chorused. It was a touching scene for everyone but Natsume showed no expression until his lips curved into a rare smile and replied:

"Tadaima..."

The girls can't help but blush and admire him quietly. They barely remembered how Natsume could make their hearts stop beating but all the slumbering admirations for this fire caster came back to them when they saw the warmth in his smile and the deep meaning in his eyes. The short-tempered boy surely matured throughout those long years. He must have experienced more pain or battles from his life out of the academy's reach.

Natsume did change a lot. He's taller, has broader shoulders, stronger body, sharper senses, matured actions, longer patience and warmer personality. But the way he carries himself; his type of clothes, his approach towards others, his habits, and his unruly hair; never changed. His crimson eyes are especially outstanding among his features. Those eyes possess more depth and have gotten more enticing.

Ruka, Aoi and Natsume took their seats and began interacting with their friends. Well, Ruka and Aoi did most of the interacting. Natsume spoke with few words. "Tch" and "Hn" comprised his dialogues, mostly. You can't blame him though. This is already part of his very being. The raven haired boy entertained most of the questions ask from him. He understood that this is a necessary thing. They needed to catch up with everyone.

"Ne, Nonoko-chan, where is Mikan-chan?" Yuu suddenly asked.

"And isn't Imai-san supposed to be attending your party too, Anna-san? She came back already and I saw her this morning." Sumire added in an almost suspicious tone but then she threw back an apologetic smile when her tactless comment gained murmurs from the crowd.

Anna smiled to them warmly before answering. "Yeah! Mikan-chan will surely come and Hotaru-chan also promised to attend although they are rather late."

"Well, we could assume that Mikan probably caused the delays as well as that in Imai-san's arrival." Sumire spoke in an attempt to cool down the intense atmosphere in the room. She chortled as everyone, except for the raven-haired boy, laughed remembering how clumsy the brunette is and how the Ice Queen deals with that clumsiness. Just then, Kitsuneme asked something out of the blue.

"Hey, everyone, where's Koko?" he asked to everyone though he is looking intently into Anna's eyes. Now, don't get him wrong. Kitsuneme isn't trying to make Anna feel anything bad. She's his friend too but he's a bit worried about Koko since he sited this best bud of his walking towards Anna's quite a while ago. Ruka, though he looked calm, was surprised. He recalled what Koko is supposed to do tonight. Natsume noticed the tension grew as Koko's name was heard across the room. He's been missing quite a lot here, isn't he? He wanted to ask about it, but he remained still and observed. Anna's smile faded when she heard Koko's name while Nonoko showed signs of uneasiness.

"Uhm… about that-" Nonoko started but was cut off by some noise from outside Anna's place.

"-It isn't really my fault, you know? It was just too dark that I didn't see the table blocking my path!" came a loud female voice.

"Idiot. You've been living there for years yet you don't know your way. Besides, the table isn't blocking your way. It's in the corner." came a stoic voice.

"Ah! Mikan-chan! Hotaru-chan!" Anna cheered as she skipped towards the door while the door bell sounded. Saved by her best girl friends!

"Happy birthday, Anna-chan!" Mikan and Hotaru greeted simultaneously as the door opened.

"Thank you!" Anna hugged her friends as she, practically, dragged the two to the living room, followed by a mahogany-haired guy and a curly blonde who carried gifts with them.

"Good evening, everyone!" Mikan beamed at her classmates though she's not really looking at them that much. Her eyes were actually half-closed because of her wide smile. Plus, her attention is only focused on Anna and Hotaru who was warmly welcomed by everyone else. She didn't notice a pair of crimson eyes from the corner of the room as it watched her every move. Hotaru, on the other hand, quickly noticed the fire caster and gave him a nod to signify that she recognizes him.

As the stoic inventor introduced Hideki, Natsume observed the brunette. Mikan matured physically but her actions and gestures are still quite childish_. 'She's still the same Mikan, isn't she?'_ he thought, silently. His fiery eyes fell on the mahogany-haired guy beside Mikan. She's tugging his sleeve and is smiling warmly at him. Natsume's brows twitched at the closeness he could see between them. It's as if, she's all too absorbed and comfortable with _'that guy'_ that she didn't even bother to look around. She didn't seem to notice the raven-haired boy. And its annoying Natsume too much now.

Natsume isn't expecting her to come running to him, screaming his name as tears flow on her cheeks endlessly, finishing into a warm hug and murmurs of how she missed him over the past 8 years. He didn't expect that much. For, he suddenly left without another word. But even so, he couldn't take her gestures towards _'that guy'_ he heard her call "Kai". Whoever is that guy to her, he certainly doesn't like him. _'Just what is he? Another 'Andou' to her?'_ Natsume quietly thought, his brows twitching even more when he dredged up that he saw a brunette and a mahogany-haired guy hugging the other day.

Tonight, Mikan wore her hair down and her cocktail dress certainly fits her curvy figure. The maturity in her clothing and that Kai's hair color plus his closeness to Mikan spoke the details already. There's no mistaking it; they are what he saw back then. The fire caster couldn't stand his annoyance and decided to ask Ruka about the mahogany-haired guy. But when he turned his attention to the blonde, sitting beside him, he doubted if he could give any proper answer.

Ruka looked stunned, embarrassed, confused, and pained. His crystal blue eyes pour the hurt out even though they showed nothing more than a blank façade. His best friend can read past that mask. Natsume followed where Ruka's eyes led to and discovered that it fell on Hotaru who's with a curly blonde introduced as Hideki. He already knew what Ruka is actually bothered about. He knew that Ruka is in an almost similar situation to his. It's just that, Ruka doesn't seem to be aware of it. Natsume knew his best friend's always been a shy type of person. He is quite dense when it comes to these things. His crimson eyes searched Ruka's expression. _'Certainly, he is jealous.'_ Natsume's mind finally declared but he didn't voice it out. At this state, the animal pheromone alice can't answer fire alice.

He understood from all he has heard that Hotaru migrated 4 years ago. So it makes 8 years ago since Ruka and Hotaru met; for when Ruka returned, Hotaru left. The Ice Queen grew elegantly beautiful over those years, instantly increasing Ruka's young and hidden admiration for her to a higher degree. Yes, Natsume is very much aware that even during that time when Ruka liked Mikan, this animal pheromone alice harbored subtle feelings for the horrible inventor. And now that the way she treats him changed and she's gotten herself that curly blonde named Hideki, Ruka is confused and is tormented of what he is feeling. Natsume figured out most of what he believes is true but there is still more to that which the raven-haired boy couldn't figure out yet.

"Ne, Mikan-chan, aren't you going to greet Natsume-kun?" Yuu's question silenced everyone in the room. Their eyes fell on Mikan then to Natsume and back to Mikan.

"N–Natsume?" Mikan asked, surprising everyone in the room including Ruka and, most especially, Natsume. Confusion was written all over her face.

"Eh? You don't remember Natsume-kun?" Anna asked with concern. Mikan shook her head. Somehow she couldn't remember anything about anyone named Natsume. She doesn't even think she's met anyone by that name.

"Idiot." Hotaru said coldly.

"Yeah! How stupid of you, Mikan!" Sumire laughed. "Natsume-kun is your former partner in class. Although, I greatly opposed on that. You don't deserve to-" Sumire's litany was cut off by Mikan.

"Former partner? Hmm..." she whispered. Then her amber eyes scanned around the room only to land on a pair of crimson eyes which are strangers to her. "G-Good evening..." she hesitated as she greeted him.

"Hn." Natsume replied without further reaction. The room fell silent at their actions. Who would ever have thought that Mikan could forget Natsume? The tension grew as the time slowly passed. Anna broke the silence.

"Uhm… The food is ready. Please help yourself." She smiled as the previous joyous mood resumed though most of them were still thinking about what had just happened.

**Just at around the same time in the woods…**

The pale moonlight barely reached the ground of the forest. Large leaves from those strong trees blocked the view and gave the area an aura of darkness in a secluded and contained area. The ground is damp from the misty air that's been circling and it was silent except for the light music the nature sings. The murmurs of the water in the lake, the occasional hooting of the owls and humming of a nightingale, the singing of crickets and croaking of frogs while the wind joins once in a while with her mysterious whispers. It is a cold night, yet a certain person savored the peace, which nature offered him.

Koko looked up at the sky. He's worn out from all the running he did a few minutes ago. His eyes lacked the spark they used to have and he didn't seem to care about the coldness of the forest. Nature's peace should have eased and comforted anyone by now but, on the contrary, what Koko feels is something different. He is uneasy, tired, shaken and regretful. Nothing would calm him right now. The mind reader's thoughts grew deep as he cursed himself again for being a wimp and embarrassing himself in front of Anna. How could he ever face her again?

'_I lost my last chance without a fight.' _Koko thought painfully. He grasped the box in his left hand tighter and closed his eyes as he reminisced once more on his painful memories.

**FLASHBACK:**

"Oww… that surely hurts." I muttered rubbing my forehead.

"Yome-kun?" a feminine voice called me- WAIT!

'_It's Anna's voice!'_ I quickly turned my head towards its owner. And there standing in front of me with some medium size box of decorations in her arms is Anna! _'God, why?'_ I desperately asked Kami why he allowed me to embarrass myself in front of the only girl I ever loved!

I froze at the sight of her. She's still in her working clothes but is just as pretty and that confused pretty face with her innocent eyes and sweet pinkish lips… Heat rushed to my face like wind caressing it. I bet I'm blushing like how Ruka usually does right now. Or probably even worse than he does. My heart pounded hard and I found it difficult to breathe as if oxygen has depleted before me. I gripped the tiny box in my hands tighter and gulped before standing up.

"U-Uhm..." I started, still stammering. "Congratulations on your birthday!" I greeted her while handing over the paper bag containing the apron I bought in Central Town.

"T-Thank you..." Anna replied as she received my gift. "Uhm... But a-are you okay, Yome-kun?" she asked with concern spelled in her eyes.

I felt my face grew warmer. DAMN! "Uh-Yeah!" I answered grasping the tiny box which I hid behind me tighter.

"Uhm… Welcome to my place. Please come this way..." Anna said gesturing the area where she intended to gather her guests.

"Uh-It's alright. I'm off somewhere. S-Sorry—Excuse me—See you some other time!" I talked in a hurry as I rushed my way to the exit. I heard Anna call me but I didn't look back and pretended not to hear. I decided to escape. For if I turn back, I believe I might not be able to stop myself from confessing my feelings.

My fears took the most of me…

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**Koko's POV: **(A/N: Currently midnight.)

"...And in the end, I'm still unable to give this to her..." I muttered as I stared blankly at the tiny box. Then I sighed. _'I guess it won't do me any good to keep this.'_ I stood up from where I've been sitting for hours now and walked towards the lake. '_This necklace should be better off to adorn the nature.'_ I thought as I slowly opened the lid of the box.

"EH?" I blurted out loudly as I stared at the empty interior of the box! I suddenly felt even more frustrated than I've ever been. "Where did that necklace go?" I asked desperately to no one in particular while I cursed myself, once more, for being so _'damn lucky'_ tonight.

**Normal POV:**

"EH?" the mind reader blurted out loudly as he stared, wide-eyed, at something he held. "Where did that necklace go?" he asked with a hint of panic in his voice. Koko was so absorbed from his dilemma that he didn't notice a pair of eyes from behind the tree, watching him. A soft pale-skinned hand tightened its grip around a certain silver necklace with a heart-shaped pendant containing a pink fluid.

This person moved towards the devastated boy slumped beside the lake. She wanted to be as quiet as she can to get closer to him without getting noticed. Carefully, she picked her path. But alas! She stepped on a dry fallen stem of a bush causing Koko to scan the area with his eyes narrowed and ready for defense.

"Who's there?" he asked loudly with a tone of danger in his voice. A sigh of defeat was heard amidst the deafening silence before the figure allowed the pale moonlight to kiss her pinkish cheeks. The mind reader gasped as his eyes widened in surprise upon meeting this intruder's gaze.

"A-Anna?" he managed to voice out between his rapidly beating heart.

*****END*****

**TEASER: Episode 6: "A Ticket for Two"**

"B-But…" Anna mustered all her courage before asking. "Aren't you supposed to give this to someone you really like?"

"Someone I like? I doubt if she would accept." Koko laughed painfully.

"B-But she hasn't refused you yet, has she? Why give up without a fight?" Anna asked while trying her best to keep her tears from falling.

Last night, Sakura-san didn't remember Natsume… just like how Imai forgot me...

It is quite unusual to forget someone who got really close to your heart after all, eh?

'_Just who is that Kai?'_ he asked in his thoughts. The fire caster could feel something different about that guy. And it's not a very positive feeling.

'_Yasuda, Kai...'_ Natsume's crimson eyes followed Kai's every move. _'I'll definitely unmask you...'_

**A/N:** There you go! I made this episode extra longer and eventful. LOL It's a peace offering for my long delays and typographical errors as well. Ahaha-Sorry. This time, I would take longer periods/gaps to update since my hell's reborn (school). I will apologize in advance. But while I work with episode 6 since I'm having a bit of difficulty with sewing my ideas together and the plot and also my school works, you may want to read a breather. I made my first one-shot, _"When Persona Falls In Love"_. It's a romance-humor story. I hope you'll like it. ^_^

**Ichigo325:** I thought you'd love writings dealing with emotions. 'Coz if you don't, then you wouldn't have told me you enjoy reading this emotion-concentrated story.

And… Thanks so much. You've been supporting me all this time. So no matter what happens, even if this story wouldn't get many reviews, I would definitely do my best to please you and my silent readers as well. With all my respect and gratitude! ^_^

~windlady

P.S. Dear readers please don't hesitate to PM me if you ever see any error in my stories. Meet you again next episode. Kindly, leave me a **REVIEW.** It helps inspire me. ^_^

(May, 2009: Revised and tried proof reading here. Review! *grins*)


	6. Chapter 6

**Gakuen Alice: My Presumptive Part 2**

**windlady**

**A/N:** windlady is back. *grins*

I had a hard time sewing my ideas together for Episode 6 but it seemed like everyone here is being really kind. I have been delaying this story for a while but none of you blamed me or hated me. All I received are inspiring reviews and messages from you. I truly appreciate all the support I'm getting. My confidence somewhat increased because of you, dear readers (esp. my reviewers). I even met really good comrades here. You, guys, **thanks for all the support and reviews**. I'm getting the driving force to continue because of you. I hope you enjoy this episode. ^_^

**Disclaimer:** Nope. I don't own Gakuen Alice. (I love Gakuen Alice!!!) I would rather wish I was a character in Tachibana-sama's masterpiece though.

**Previously in "My Presumptive Part 2":**

'Should I ask her now? But… but then... If she jilts me again...' I thought painfully. '...I may not be able to stand it anymore…' I grasped the tiny box in my hands. 'It's now or never...'

"Okaeri Nasai…" they chorused. It was a touching scene for everyone but Natsume showed no expression until his lips curved into a rare smile and replied:

"Tadaima..."

Anna's smile faded when she heard Koko's name while Nonoko showed signs of uneasiness.

The maturity in her clothing and that Kai's hair color plus his closeness to Mikan spoke the details already. There's no mistaking it; they are what he saw back then.

His crimson eyes searched Ruka's expression. 'Certainly, he is jealous.' Natsume's mind finally declared but he didn't voice it out. At this state, the animal pheromone alice can't answer fire alice.

"Ne, Mikan-chan, aren't you going to greet Natsume-kun?" Yuu's question silenced everyone in the room. Their eyes fell on Mikan then to Natsume and back to Mikan.

"N–Natsume?" Mikan asked, surprising everyone in the room including Ruka and, most especially, Natsume. Confusion was written all over her face.

"G-Good evening..." she hesitated as she greeted him.

"Hn." Natsume replied without further reaction. The room fell silent at their actions. Who would ever have thought that Mikan could forget Natsume? The tension grew as the time slowly passed.

I heard Anna call me but I didn't look back and pretended not to hear. I decided to escape. For if I turn back, I believe I might not be able to stop myself from confessing my feelings.

My fears took the most of me…

"...And in the end, I'm still unable to give this to her..." I muttered as I stared blankly at the tiny box. Then I sighed. 'I guess it won't do me any good to keep this.' I stood up from where I've been sitting for hours now and walked towards the lake. 'This necklace should be better off to adorn the nature.' I thought as I slowly opened the lid of the box.

"Who's there?!" he asked loudly with a tone of danger in his voice. A sigh of defeat was heard amidst the deafening silence before the figure allowed the pale moonlight to kiss her pinkish cheeks. The mind reader gasped as his eyes widened in surprise upon meeting this intruder's gaze.

"A-Anna?" he managed to voice out between his rapidly beating heart.

**Episode 6: "A Ticket for Two"**

"EH?!" There was a loud reaction that morning from a certain brunette.

And as usual, it was followed by –BAKA!

"You'll wake the whole village with your annoying voice, baka."

It was an 'almost' normal day in the academy except for what fate declared to occur to the certain group of students we all love.

"Really? How did it happen?!" Mikan asked Anna ecstatically.

The girls were having a little chat about Anna's party last night while they stroll around the neighborhood for a habitual 6 AM exercise. Everyone is surprised when Anna revealed that she and Koko will be having a date later at the amusement park, Alicarcadia, in Central Town.

"Well, Uhm…" Anna blushed lightly as she recalled what happened in the woods last night.

**FLASHBACK:**

"A-Anna?" Koko managed to voice out between his rapidly beating heart.

"Yome-kun… about this necklace..." Anna started as she showed him the necklace she held.

"Uhm… you may keep it." Koko quickly answered as he turned his attention back to the calmness of the lake.

"B-But…" Anna mustered all her courage before asking. "Aren't you supposed to give this to someone you really like?" Anna has always been admiring this mind reader for he has always been kind and ready to help anyone. But the moment he confessed to her last year, Anna was startled and, on impulse, she declined.

She never wanted to hurt him.

Still she wasn't sure if being with him is the right choice. After all, Koko has always been a joker and Anna isn't sure if Koko's only teasing her back then. But when she jilted him, she saw his pain. She wanted to comfort him; to take away all the sadness and hurt in his eyes, and to cure his wounded heart. She wanted to do that yet Koko distanced himself. He suddenly moved far away from her. It was as if he is in another planet and her voice could never reach him anymore. Every day, he seems to move farther and farther away as he became a playboy and the sight of him became Anna's pain as well. It hindered her from telling him her true feelings. But now, she won't have to live under regret's shadows anymore. Anna tightened her grip on the necklace as she waited for Koko's response.

"Someone I like? I doubt if she would accept." Koko laughed painfully.

'I caused you to live in hurt, Koko. But I promise you… I won't let you lose that someone you like.' Anna thought to herself although thinking about Koko with another girl hurts her deeply. "B-But she hasn't refused you yet, has she?! Why give up without a fight?!" Anna asked while trying her best to keep her tears from falling. She felt as if she had just thrown the person she loves away to some girl she didn't know. 'If Koko should find happiness with her, then it should be fine. Right?' her heart ached at the thought but she stood strong behind him.

Koko finally turned to face her. "She already did. That was last year." Koko stared intently into Anna's eyes.

Anna was the only girl Koko confessed to and his declaration tonight tells her that he still loves her. Anna's tears escaped her eyes as she sobbed and allowed her suppressed emotions to break free. Koko walked up to her, gathering all his courage to confess to her for the second time. He held her hand and gently took the necklace from her.

"I was about to give this to the lake so that it may adorn the beauty of nature..." Koko said softly as he went at the back of the quietly crying girl. "...but I found out that nature, itself, decided to whom this would perfectly fit." the mind reader continued as he placed the necklace on the only girl he has fallen in love with.

"K-Koko..." Anna smiled as she touched the heart-shaped pendant. Koko wiped her tears with his hands.

"I thought that would fit you well..." the mind reader smiled back timidly.

"T-Thank you..." Anna blushed as Koko held her hand and stared at the sky.

"This is not how I planned it to be... Sorry if it's not romantic but..." Koko remarked as Anna held her breath. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Koko finally asked.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"KYAH!" Mikan screamed beside a furiously blushing Anna and a starry-eyed Nonoko.

BAKA! Hotaru gave Mikan another shot from her baka gun. "Baka. You're being too loud."

"Oww!!!" Mikan rubbed her forehead but simply smiled. "…But that is really romantic, Anna-chan!"

"Yes!" Nonoko agreed dreamily.

"But… I'm not really sure of what to do later. I've never been on a date before." Anna said, slightly embarrassed.

"Then... let's go altogether!" Mikan chirped as her hands flail in excitement.

"Maybe we could ask the other guys to come, so you won't be feeling awkward." Nonoko added.

"What can you say about that, Anna?" the Ice Queen asked thinking about her friend's feelings.

"I think that's great. Thanks." Anna smiled gratefully.

**Few hours later... in Central Town...**

People couldn't help but stare at a certain group of guys waiting at the mouth of Central Town. All of them charm people in their own way.

"Oi, Koko, how did you get her to accept you? Huh?" Kitsuneme asked Koko who is constantly being teased by the group. Mochu and Kitsuneme continued teasing the poor boy while Natsume and Ruka just watched them. Or shall we say that the two of them were too busy thinking of something else…

**Ruka's POV:**

'Just what am I doing here?' Last night, Sakura-san didn't remember Natsume… just like how Imai forgot me... How did that happen? Since I came back, I never noticed that she's forgotten him... It's possible that the horrid blackmailer would forget me but for Sakura-san to forget Natsume? Hmm... It's something odd. My thoughts poured continuously as we waited for the rest to arrive. I tried to recall how Sakura-san was when I first returned. 4 years ago…

**FLASHBACK:**

"Oh! It's Nogi-kun!" she yelled the moment she saw me. I was expecting to feel nervous, excited, and embarrassed at the same time for these are her effects on me but then, as strange as how it may have sounded, I just smiled and blushed a little. Gone is the feeling of sheer bliss when Sakura-san is around. I saw her not as a girlfriend anymore… but simply as a very special friend.

For a long time, I've been wondering how we would be when we meet after the past 4 years then. I kept on being haunted by the truth that she's in love with Natsume and not me. What if I ended up still feeling 'love' for her? It would be like betraying Natsume. I was both scared and happy when I learned that Aoi-chan and me can return to Alice Academy. Or maybe more scared than happy. Yet that moment I saw her again, I realized one truth which is almost comforting to me. I do not love her in the same way I once I did. No. Not anymore. The cute preppy Mikan and my little crush on her now belong to a page of an old diary. I smiled back and waved in recognition as the rest of my former classmates came rushing towards Aoi and me while we stood by the mouth of the academy.

'Nogi-kun?' I asked myself. I got used to her calling me 'Ruka-pyon'. 'I guess I should address her by surname from now on.' I thought to myself as she smiled at the frightened Aoi brightly.

"Ne, Ruka-kun.." Ogasawara-san began. "Who is this cute little girl?" Her eyes sparkled with interest as I imagined her thinking of Aoi-chan as the three geeky sisters' newest doll.

"Is she your sister?" Umenomiya-san inquired. She went around her inspecting poor Aoi-chan with her wide eyes.

"She's Hyuuga, Aoi." I replied as Aoi clutched my shirt tighter. She's never been good in interacting with people since she's been imprisoned by Persona for a long time.

"H-Hyuuga?" Sakura-san mumbled.

"Eh? So she's Natsume's little sister?" Koko and Kitsuneme asked simultaneously before roaring in laughter. Those silly fools sometimes amaze me. It's as if they have their brains connected at some point in their lives.

"N-Natsume?" Sakura-san looked confused. "...But Aoi-chan is so cute!" she suddenly beamed as if forgetting she just asked who Natsume is. She moved closer to Aoi's face to stare at the little girl's crimson orbs. Aoi tugged my shirt and looked at me helplessly.

"U-Uhm... Sakura-san, I think Aoi-chan is–" I wanted to warn her that Aoi is easily frightened by people but she cut me off.

"Oh! How cute! She's got fiery eyes!" Sakura-san chirped happily. "..So cute, ne Ruka-pyon?"

'Ruka-pyon? Now, she's started calling me 'that' again?' I asked myself, a sweat drop forming on my head, as I answered her. "Y-Yeah..."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

'So... Since then, she's already forgotten Natsume.' It suddenly occurred to me. Something is really odd about Sakura-san. It's as if something else happened before I returned.

It is quite unusual to forget someone who got really close to your heart after all, eh?

**END OF POV**

**NORMAL POV:**

While Ruka's mind filled with thoughts about Mikan, Natsume, and Hotaru… there is also someone else who is spacing out.

Natsume continued thinking about what he observed lately. Mikan couldn't recognize him and even more than that is she has forgotten him, completely. He found that odd and he is even more curious with who that Hideki is and what's with Ruka. But more than that he has something else bugging his mind.

'Just who is that Kai?' he asked in his thoughts. The fire caster could feel something different about that guy. And it's not a very positive feeling. He barely heard information from his friends about that transferee student. And it seemed like Kai is only mingling with selected people; particularly, the brunette nullifying alice. Thus, his identity is on limited access to anyone else. All that he knew as of now is that Kai came a year after he left, he is now in the same class as theirs and he is Mikan's new partner. 'If I could just find out what happened after we left…' Natsume thought while he looked at the arriving bus.

"Good morning, everyone!" Mikan yelled as she came off the bus with that mahogany-haired boy tagging closely behind.

'Yasuda, Kai...' Natsume's crimson eyes followed Kai's every move. 'I'll definitely unmask you...' The raven-haired boy swore on his newly decided mission: to unearth who Kai really is.

As the group gathered together and moved towards the amusement park, several eyes followed them. Among those, a certain pair of eyes observed them with a glint of malicious intent. Natsume sensed the negative waves but found nothing but a bunch of smitten girls when he looked back. And so, convinced that he was thinking too much, the fire caster let the matter go.

The group spent the remaining hours of the morning trying out the rides and visiting variety of booths. It was already past lunch time when they decided to eat in a famous fine dining restaurant just in front of the Central Square next to the amusement park. They entered 'Star Stuff Restaurant' and occupied an isolated table in the Western style restaurant. It has a romantic ambiance and only few couples were dining. The table they took is also themed for couples. A chair is placed as a counterpart of the other. Hence, they ended up sitting as pairs.

Anna and Nonoko occupied a paired seat while Koko sat in the Master's chair. Kitsuneme and Mochu sat together as they continued laughing together while they talk about all the rides they've had. And as expected, Hotaru and Hideki sat as couples while Mikan and Kai paired up as well. Natsume and Ruka took their seats near the corner.

It's been hours now but Natsume could barely concentrate in his investigation about Kai. First is that he needs to be really careful. Koko is a mind reading alice. Sure that he is his friend but then if his thoughts get read by Koko, he might find it absurd. Kai seemed to have a very pleasing reputation to everyone. Second to that is he observed that Kai has sharp senses. When Mikan almost tripped over a loose rock, he easily grabbed her and supported her. Plus, he's got accurate hands for target shooting. When he played in a booth to win jackpots, it only took him one try per win while Koko won Anna's souvenir after several rounds. It's as if he's had a tough training like Natsume. If the fire alice ever makes a mistake, Kai would most likely see what he's up to. And to top that, Kai is always by Mikan's side. The usual normal reaction gets in the way. Of course, he gets really annoyed with their closeness. You can't blame him. It's about jealousy and love we are dealing with.

So apparently, Natsume's been looking at Kai from the corner of his eyes. He's annoyed that he doesn't even know what 'that' guy's alice is and why he won't stray from the brunette's side. True that he is her current partner but it's not like he needed to be with her all the time. While the rest of the gang received their orders and began devouring the mouth-watering food, Natsume struggled to focus in his plans.

"Ne, guys, have you heard about the latest booth they made here in Alicarcadia?" Kitsuneme asked between sips of his steaming soup.

"Oh! I know that!" Nonoko answered with excitement evident in her voice. "It's that booth which helps you discover your true self as it takes you to different dimensions."

"Really?! I wanna try! I wanna try!" Mikan suddenly hyped.

"Idiot. Do you even know that it also allows you to see your greatest fear?" Hotaru remarked in an icy tone.

"But I heard it's really nice since it's quite accurate." Koko added. "Maybe it's even more accurate than my alice."

Natsume's attention got caught in Koko's statement. If he could just get everyone enter that booth, then he might find out something worthwhile as lead to Kai's real identity. He listened carefully to the conversation.

"But I heard that the one who wants to try it should always have a companion or two with him." Anna said after taking sips from her iced tea.

"Yeah. I also heard that the Booth of Revelation is quite dangerous." Mochu stated in a spooky tone. "If you are not strong enough by will, then your soul shall be retained in the dimension forever."

"You'll be a living corpse for the rest of your life!" Kitsuneme added laughing at the sight of Mikan who is shivering already.

"But then many people still visit that booth. I don't think the academy will allow that kind of booth here if it is as dangerous as what you say." Kai joined in, indirectly comforting the frightened nullifying alice. Mikan stared at Kai gratefully as her smile came back to her paled face. Kai, on the other hand, returned a slight smile which calmed Mikan even more.

"Oh! You're no fun, Kai!" Kitsuneme commented as he suppressed another laugh. How he love seeing the auburn-haired girl panic! Well, not only that girl but also the chemical alice just across Anna's seat.

Natsume clenched his fist in annoyance. It's clear to him that Kai did that to comfort Mikan. He knew that very well… because he had used the same tactic himself.

Kai has become Mikan's protector in such a short time. That's something Natsume has wanted to be for Mikan but could never be back then. And for that, Natsume envied Kai… It's unfair that he could get to be the girl's refuge in pain while Natsume came before him. They had known each other for 8 years now… Or had they not?

Has Kai replaced him already?

"So what do you think, Natsume?" His thoughts got disturbed when Mochu suddenly asked him. "Should we go and try?" Kitsuneme and the rest waited for his decision expectantly. One thing is certain for him:

He's still their class's leader.

"Hn." He replied with an inward smirk, knowing that he'll find something interesting soon.

**At the Booth of Revelation…**

After filling themselves, the group headed to the said booth. As anticipated, the line is lengthy and the whole place is crowded but as soon as they saw the fire alice they cleared a path for him. Natsume still has _that_ effect on people and somehow that is quite handy at times like such. Mochu and Kitsuneme went in first, and then Anna and Koko followed. Hotaru and Hideki went inside as Nonoko and Ruka trailed behind them. Now, Mikan, Kai and Natsume were left. They never knew that the booth only sells tickets for two.

The clerk repeated her question: "Who would be the pair going in?" Mikan looked at Kai then at Natsume then gave a worried look at the clerk.

"Hyuuga and Mikan will be going." Kai declared.

Natsume remained silent for a while before answering. "Fine." He didn't plan on this. He's after Kai's identity and not Mikan's but then if Koko's statement back at the restaurant about the booth enabling the person to find its real identity then Mikan might reveal something about Kai. It's a 3% chance but Natsume is willing to risk it.

"B-But..." Mikan casted a worried look towards Kai.

"It's alright. I'll be at the Oceanarium." Kai smiled at Mikan. "Mr. Tetsuya probably needs a hand on those naughty penguins."

Mikan nodded hesitatingly. She knows this Oceanarium. It is a booth in Central Town's amusement park called Alicarcadia. Oceanarium allows the visitors to have a glimpse of the life under water. They have dolphins, sea oaters, and penguins too. It's found at the ground floor. Mikan has never been there but Kai works there part-time during summer. Kai went with them to the entrance of the booth before bidding goodbye and heading to Oceanarium. He has always been attached to water-dwelling creatures so he wouldn't really mind leaving.

Mikan, on the other hand, looked at his disappearing figure with longing. She wanted to call on Kai so that he may come back to them but that is unnecessary. The ticket she holds in her hand is only meant for two and, right now, two means Natsume and herself.

"One minute waiting time, next pair." The announcement filled the area.

Mikan peered nervously into the dark entrance. She's scared. She doesn't want to face her greatest fear. Though she may not really be sure of what it is…

"30 seconds." She looked at Natsume who's calmly waiting for the door to open.

"15 seconds." Mikan's hand held onto the ticket tight.

"10 seconds." She looked at the entrance once more, her heart pounding with great intensity.

"5…"

"4…"

"3…"

"2…"

"KAI!!!" Mikan yelled as she turned back at the crowd and searched for Kai. He's nowhere to be seen.

"Oi, Ichigo-kar–" Natsume was cut off.

"I wanna be with Kai!" she shouted, dropping the ticket as she darted to the crowd, determined to find Kai.

Natsume followed Mikan with his eyes as she ran towards the ground floor where Oceanarium is located. The door behind him opened as the fire caster bent to pick up the crumpled ticket. 'A ticket for two' the label says. Natsume walked away from the booth holding the ticket as it slowly turned to ashes under his power, a dark aura surrounding him.

'I wanna be with Kai!' It echoed in his ears. The raven-haired boy has never felt this humiliated and wounded before. He despised the fact that Kai must have replaced him already.

_...as her partner…_

_...as her protector…_

_...and, probably, as someone Mikan valued…_

Natsume clenched his fist. He allowed his feet to take him where he knew he'd finally get a definite lead. This is getting serious for him. He wouldn't back out on the challenge Kai has turned into. If he can't get answers by simple observation, then he'll force the answers to his satisfaction. Natsume walked to the exit of Alicarcadia, heading to a certain person who'd probably give him something.

Unknown to the pissed off fire caster, the pair of eyes from that morning is still looking at him. Those eyes have been secretly watching all the time and they have witnessed all that has happened. Enjoyment sparked in those eyes as an evil glint formed on a pale face before the suspicious form turned and headed elsewhere.

**Mikan's POV:**

I ran away from the crowd and the booth where Kai left me.

I left Hyuuga… I know it's rude but even so… I just don't like what I'm feeling. I got scared being left alone with him. I don't know why I feel that way but Kai's presence should calm me down. My thoughts came pouring as I continued my way to the Oceanarium.

'I'm threatened with Hyuuga's presence.' I thought in confusion. They say he used to be my partner but I can't remember him at all.

'It feels like something will be torn within me if I get any closer to him…'

I searched the end of the building and found the booth's label. 'Now, where is the entrance to Oceanarium?' I helplessly tried to locate it but couldn't find it. I've never been here before but Kai worked part-time here. 'Oh, I wish I could just teleport and get to stay by Kai's side now!' Tears started to blur my vision as I desperately walked around trying to see how I could get in.

"Oneechan..." a soft voice spoke to me. I turned around to find a little girl with forest green hair and emerald eyes. Oh? Just like Sumire's. "...that booth will open later at night…" she said softly before she licked the melting ice cream she held in her left hand.

'At night?!' I started to feel my heart beat race. 'But I want to see Kai now...' I'm being childish but I suddenly have this feeling of desperation in me. 'I really want to see him…' It felt as if I would never see him again.

And as if she has read what's on my mind, she smiled at me before saying: "But if oneechan really wanted to get in..." She signaled me to bend down to her level as if she's going to reveal the world's greatest secret. "Oneechan should manage to find a hidden button on the wall and press it. That button will open the entrance to the Oceanarium's staff room!"

I stared at the little girl as she winked at me and skipped back to the play place around the left side of the ground floor. I know it's crazy to believe 'that' kind of statement from a toddler but when you're as desperate as I am… I swear you'll try anything. And so, I headed towards the walls and started pressing all over the murals. I spent 15 minutes pressing the walls but found no result. My hands were dirty and numb from all the pressing I did.

'I'm loosing hope…'

Tears welled up again. I wanted to let them all out but I'm in a public place… so I can't. While I suppressed all my feelings, I allowed my body to rest on the wall, sliding slowly till I'm finally slumped on the floor and a sob escaped my lips. I can't hold it on anymore. I cried silently at the side of booth. 'I'm really stupid. I should not cry for no reason… but my heart felt like it was _drowning_ when I was left alone with Hyuuga. It's painful though I have no knowledge of where the pain came from.'

"S-Sakura-san?" an unfamiliar voice broke my thoughts. I lifted my tear-stained face to meet a pair of jet-black orbs from a raven-haired man in his middle thirties. "Could it be that you are Sakura-san?" he asked once more.

I blinked. 'How come he knows me?' I asked myself silently before giving a reply. "Y-Yes…"

"If you're looking for Kai, he is working in the penguin nursery." He said as he offered his hand to help me stand.

I took his aid and asked out of curiosity: "W-Who are you, mister?"

"Oh? Did I forget to introduce? I'm Kawashima Tetsuya, Oceanarium's manager." He smiled as he gestured me to follow him to the middle portion of the walled booth. He took out a remote controller from his pocket and pressed a red button. A hidden passage opened in front of us revealing a cave-like underwater paradise! It was a long tunnel and the sides and its ceiling are made up of thick aquarium glass where I could see different creatures of the sea.

'It's really amazing.' My annoyance towards the bratty little child who made fun of me and my despair vanished in an instant. 'I felt hypnotized.' I wiped my face with my handkerchief and combed my hair with my fingers. The water creatures and their beauty gave me a calming feeling of freshness.

"There. There." Mr. Tetsuya said. "Let's go see how Kai is doing shall we?" he asked patting my head, gently. I felt like he's my grandfather. I suddenly missed my Jii-chan. It's been 8 years since he passed away and his memories still remained.

'I'm still hurting… I guess.'

We walked on to the penguin nursery. And there, I saw Kai surrounded by small penguins. His back is facing me and I couldn't help but get teary-eyed and smile at the sight of him and the gentleness I see on his face. I felt like I've never seen him for years.

I called on to him. "Kai!" I yelled rushing towards him for a hug.

**END OF POV**

**NORMAL POV:**

"Kai!" Mikan yelled as she hugged the surprised guy who was feeding the penguins when she came.

"Oi, Mikan, what are you doing here?" he asked as he returned her hug. Mr. Tetsuya winked at the mahogany-haired guy before heading to his office.

"I wanna feed the penguins too!" she smiled brightly.

"Oh. But Natsume and the rest should still be at the booth. They might get worried about you." Kai said as released her and continued feeding the penguins.

"It's alright. I already sent a message in Hotaru's mobile phone. They will know we're here." Mikan took a handful of feeds for the little penguins and carried a baby penguin before sitting down on a bench. "I can't miss the chance to bond with these cute little creatures." She reasoned out while the penguin ate on her hands.

**Meanwhile… at the booth…**

**Ruka's POV:**

I held on Ogasawara-san's hands as what the instruction says so. Her hands are soft yet there's an unfamiliar coldness I feel in hers. I can remember in my blurry memories that my hand used to fit with someone's own.

_My hands do not fit well with hers…_

_And I kept wondering if she feels it too. This awkward feeling…_

My past memories flashed through my head. There I saw how I discovered my alice, how Natsume and I first met, how I came to the academy, how I've fallen for Sakura-san and moved on, and everything else I did in the past. I fully understood that this booth is a booth of memories. It helps one to find himself when he got lost. It's a personal encounter with one's self. My partner can't see what I see because all of what I have seen are my memories alone. But having seen all these memories, I felt like something is missing.

'_There's always that feeling that I have a blurred memory.'_

My most recent memories are now being flashed in front of me. This was two days ago…

"_Who are you?" she asked._

It's that day when Natsume retuned and I saw Imai again. I felt something warm and painful in my chest as I saw her face.

"_Let's go, Hideki.." her cold voice rang in my brain._

'Why am I feeling this way?' I desperately asked myself as my memories of the heartless inventor pierced me. When she held that curly blonde's hand, I just couldn't continue looking…

'What the heck's happening to me?!' I helplessly searched my heart.

My greatest fear is to be revealed next. I heard that from the instructor earlier. As soon as my last memory before getting in here shows, my greatest fear would follow. I felt Ogasawara-san's grip tighten. Has she finished seeing her memories too? Or is she seeing her worst fear now? I heard her sob. I pressed her hand to give her some encouragement. She's probably crying. Strangely, the horrid blackmailer crossed my mind…

'_I wonder if she's crying? Will she ever? I doubt. I've never seen her shed a tear.'_

Just then my very last memory flashed before me. Everything went pitch black afterwards.

'My greatest fear?' I asked myself. I'm not afraid of the darkness. Then why is it that nothing is showing?

'Why?' I heard sobbing from somewhere I couldn't see. Is it Ogasawara-san?

…

No.. But it's a girl's voice..

"_I'm leaving you..." I heard her say._

'Whose voice is it?' I tried to dig in my memory of that voice.

"_Goodbye..." she continued. "I'll forget you soon..."_

The hurt in her voice didn't suit her. But her words ringed in my ears. I felt a sharp pain slice through my heart. 'Who's forgetting me soon?' I asked myself. 'Why?' I have to admit that for a strange reason I felt my eyes grew warm.

_Her words injured me emotionally…_

I don't recognize her voice yet it felt like I couldn't just let her forget me. That would feel so painful for me…

'_I don't wanna face that day when she'd tell me that...'_

I felt my consciousness of the real dimension returning gradually as I heard the announcer say: "This is the end of the journey you had in the Booth of Revelation. Please open your eyes slowly to return completely in the real dimension." I felt Ogasawara-san's hands loosened and so I slowly opened my eyes. Light came blinding me for several seconds before my sight cleared.

The first thing which greeted my eyes is the back of the Ice Queen… with her hand tightly clasped in Hideki's.

I felt a familiar surge of pain in my chest…

**END OF POV**

**NORMAL POV: (At the corridor, just about the mouth of the Main Building...)**

A raven-haired boy with a scowl on his face walked out of the building towards the greeny part of the academy.

"Tch." Natsume is not satisfied with what he got. "That 'homo-teacher' didn't give any decent answer. Tsk. Tsk." He detested being unable to solve mysteries. He wanted and needed to get answers now but all that 'gay' teacher told him can be summarized in 5 things, some of which are already known to him.

1.) Kai came a year after they (Aoi, Ruka and Natsume) left.

2.) That mahogany-haired guy is Mikan's current partner.

3.) The guy is a special star.

4.) Kai works part-time and does some missions for the academy; though those are decent missions, unlike what Natsume did in the past.

5.) He has 2 alices; ice and water.

Natsume walked towards his favorite Sakura tree and sat under its comfy shade as he recalled what Narumi told him.

**FLASHBACK:**

"Oh? Natsume-kun is interested in Yasuda Kai?" Narumi, who is now in his middle thirties, teased the fire caster. Crimson eyes gave him a death glare.

"Ahaha-I'm kidding." he laughed nervously as he whispered. "And I've always thought he likes Mikan-chan..."

The temperature in the room rose as Natsume's brows twitched in irritation. What he wants are simple answers. He wouldn't have asked from this _'hermaphrodite'_ any kind of help if he had a choice! The 'female-like' professor is his last resort.

"Well, if you're worried that Kai is a dangerous person then I can assure you that he isn't." Narumi finally spoke seriously. "You just feel that way because he is an ice and water alice." The human pheromone alice explained further. "Those alices oppose your fire alice. Feeling an innate doubt about Kai is something that should be natural for you." He smiled kindly which disgusted the impatient lad.

'Naru looked really gay.' Natsume thought as he replied. "Hn."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"An innate hate for him, he says. Hmm..." the raven-haired boy whispered to himself. Maybe he does hate what Kai has taken from him… and those guy's alices are opposite to his that's why he feels something is wrong with Kai.

But… Natsume feels there's something else. There is something more than just his jealousy and his alice which causes those feelings of doubt.

_Something is not right about Yasuda Kai. _He loathes this familiar feeling within him. It's that feeling he has encountered in those missions he had from Persona.

'There's a missing piece in that guy's jigsaw puzzle.' The fire alice looked up at the sky then closed his eyes for a rest. His instincts tell him so…

'_Kai is not an ordinary alice at all.' His mind declared. _The academy must be hiding something from them.His thoughts continued to consume him as he deduced what there might be to hide. Then suddenly, he felt a presence near him.

He's not alone! He wondered if this someone is the same person he felt that morning.

No… He didn't have the same amount of threat about him. Natsume's eyes opened at the sound of a dried branch being crushed.

"Andou?" he asked Tsubasa who's standing few feet away from him.

"Yo." Tsubasa replied, darkly.

"What's your business with me?" he doesn't want to be bothered as of now. The fire caster never liked this shadow manipulator anyway.

"So you have returned, eh?" the brunette's sempai said almost in an inaudible tone. It was as if he's talking to himself. It annoyed Natsume. He wanted to finish the conversation fast.

"What do you want, Andou?" Natsume asked in a bored tone, trying to lengthen his patience as he stood up to face him in eye level. Tsubasa's lips curved into an evil smirk as he clenched his fist.

"Sashiburi, Hyuuga!" he charged towards Natsume, punching the fire alice on the face, as the shadow manipulator's unruly bangs revealed the fiery anger in his eyes.

*****END*****

**TEASER: Episode 7: "Her Pain, His Reasons"**

"Do you know how much my kohai suffered when you left?" The shadow manipulator found it difficult to control the rage he felt towards the fire alice.

"IT'S BURNING! EVERYBODY, RUN! QUICK!"

"AOI?! AOI?!" He yelled as loud as he could even when he's starting to feel his lungs burning.

"Are you alright, Aoi?!" he hugged the half-conscious child.

"P-Persona-sama, *cough* save m-me...*cough*" her weak voice pleaded as her coughs grew louder.

"Where's the 'baka'?!" She asked, angrily, grabbing the boy's collar.

It's the first time she's ever felt so stupid, angered and worried. She swore she'd kill anyone if anything happens to her best friend.

"COME ON, RUKA! THERE'S NO TIME LEFT!" Natsume shouted to his best friend.

Ruka didn't know what to do. He's still sad and confused. Besides, he doesn't know what to say to Natsume. He's still hurting too so… he's having a hard time deciding. Should he go and leave the academy behind? What about the promise he has made?

'Is this really fine?' he asked himself as he ran off to the woods, trailing behind Natsume and burdened with the guilt his conscience hurls at him.

Mikan coughed. "W-Where are you?" Her eyes searched weakly, standing below a slowly loosening chandelier. "N-Natsume..." she called before feeling her world spin and loosing her consciousness, as the chandelier finally lost hold on the ceiling and is falling directly to her bruised body!

**A/N:** There... LOL The much awaited Episode 6. I made it long and… boring? *crying waterfalls* Waah!!! Sorry, it isn't as good as what everyone expected. But I hope I don't disappoint that much. I'm depressing over a bad exam result. Please understand. I'll just commit suicide now. *wailing while crawling towards a ready-made rope hanging from a ceiling fan*

*mood change* Oh! Yeah I forgot to say this. I made _my first RUKARU_! Yay! If anyone here is bored of waiting for my next update, then please be kind enough as to drop by and check on _"__Hotaru's Disastrous Day"_ or _"When Persona Falls In Love"_.

I'd also be writing side stories if you like, so do you want one? (reply via REVIEW or PM) *beams* Pls. don't hesitate to point out any error in my stories. I'll be so grateful to be informed. Thank you for the wonderful support.

**Follow-up Q's:**

Why is Mikan acting that strange? Who is leaving Ruka? Who's that person with an evil glint in his eyes? Is Kai really an ordinary alice or is the academy hiding something from them? And lastly, why did Tsubasa punch Natsume?!

I look forward in meeting you again next episode! (Though I doubt if that would be anytime soon.) Meet you some other time, pals! ^_^

~windlady

(May, 2009: Revisions complete! I shall be working on the next revisions next vacation. *winks*)


	7. Chapter 7

**Gakuen Alice: My Presumptive Part 2**

**windlady**

**A/N:** Hi… long time no update. LOL Sorry… RATING has CHANGED from K+ to T… due to LANGUAGE USAGE and VIOLENCE.

_Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Kurisumasu Omedetou and Shinnen Omedetou!_

I'm rather late with all my updates and greetings, ne? I've been busy with my exams, preparing for the holidays, attending gatherings, caring for a puppy, and hosting games for my little cousins!!! Anyway, here's my gift for you, readers. Tell me if you like it? Do leave a **REVIEW**! Thanks! ^_^

**Disclaimer:** Nope. I don't own Gakuen Alice. (I love Gakuen Alice!!!) I would rather wish I was a character in Tachibana-sama's masterpiece though.

**Previously in "My Presumptive Part 2":**

"K-Koko..." Anna smiled as she touched the heart-shaped pendant. Koko wiped her tears with his hands.

"I thought that would fit you well..." the mind reader smiled back timidly.

"T-Thank you..." Anna blushed as Koko held her hand and stared at the sky.

"This is not how I planned it to be... Sorry if it's not romantic but..." Koko remarked as Anna held her breath. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Koko finally asked.

'So... Since then, she's already forgotten Natsume.' It suddenly occurred to me. Something is really odd about Sakura-san. It's as if something else happened before I returned.

It is quite unusual to forget someone who got really close to your heart after all, eh?

'Just who is that Kai?' he asked in his thoughts. The fire caster could feel something different about that guy. And it's not a very positive feeling. 'Yasuda, Kai...' Natsume's crimson eyes followed Kai's every move. 'I'll definitely unmask you...'

Natsume clenched his fist in annoyance. It's clear to him that Kai did that to comfort Mikan. He knew that very well… because he had used the same tactic himself.

Kai has become Mikan's protector in such a short time. That's something Natsume has wanted to be for Mikan but could never be back then. And for that, Natsume envied Kai… It's unfair that he could get to be the girl's refuge in pain while Natsume came before him. They had known each other for 8 years now… Or had they not?

Has Kai replaced him already?

She wanted to call on Kai so that he may come back to them but that is unnecessary. The ticket she holds in her hand is only meant for two and, right now, two means Natsume and herself.

"I wanna be with Kai!" she shouted, dropping the ticket as she darted to the crowd, determined to find Kai.

'I wanna be with Kai!' It echoed in his ears. The raven-haired boy has never felt this humiliated and wounded before. He despised the fact that Kai must have replaced him already.

_...as her partner…_

_...as her protector…_

_...and, probably, as someone Mikan valued…_

Unknown to the pissed off fire caster, the pair of eyes from that morning is still looking at him. Those eyes have been secretly watching all the time and they have witnessed all that has happened. Enjoyment sparked in those eyes as an evil glint formed on a pale face before the suspicious form turned and headed elsewhere.

I left Hyuuga.

'It feels like something will be torn within me if I get any closer to him…'

'_There's always that feeling that I have a blurred memory.'_

'Why am I feeling this way?' I desperately asked myself as my memories of the heartless inventor pierced me. When she held that curly blonde's hand, I just couldn't continue looking…

"_I'm leaving you..." I heard her say._ "_Goodbye..." she continued. "I'll forget you soon..."_

I felt a sharp pain slice through my heart. 'Who's forgetting me soon?' I asked myself. 'Why?' I have to admit that for a strange reason I felt my eyes grew warm.

_Her words injured me emotionally…_

The first thing which greeted my eyes is the back of the Ice Queen… with her hand tightly clasped in Hideki's.

I felt a familiar surge of pain in my chest…

'_Kai is not an ordinary alice at all.' His mind declared. _The academy must be hiding something from them.

"What do you want, Andou?" Natsume asked in a bored tone, trying to lengthen his patience as he stood up to face him in eye level. Tsubasa's lips curved into an evil smirk as he clenched his fist.

"Sashiburi, Hyuuga!" he charged towards Natsume, punching the fire alice on the face, as the shadow manipulator's unruly bangs revealed the fiery anger in his eyes.

**Episode 7: "Her Pain, His Reasons"**

Tsubasa's eyes seemed to glow with the amount of anger they contain. Natsume's left cheek stings. Both of them were breathing heavily as they stood steadily under the shade of the Sakura tree. The younger's body couldn't move for he was under the older's alice. Then the sempai spoke: "A reason, Hyuuga." Tsubasa's voice was dark and mocking. "You owe her that... in the very least."

Natsume knew what Tsubasa meant but he didn't really want to answer that yet. He felt guilt piercing him. "I have my reasons." That came out from him involuntarily.

"Your reasons?" sarcasm coated the question. "Do you know how much my kohai suffered when you left?" The shadow manipulator found it difficult to control the rage he felt towards the fire alice. Natsume remained silent. "She trusted you. We trusted you won't betray her… her of all people, Hyuuga." Few seconds passed in deadly silence and only the fallen tree leaves brushing the ground could be heard. Tsubasa loosened his alice on Natsume. "I'd like to punch the hell out of you, you bastard!" He held Natsume by the collar but then he did nothing and released the boy as he mumbled. "…but my kohai wouldn't have approved that… only if she remembers…" Tsubasa's voice trailed off almost half way his statement but Natsume's sharp senses caught the last word.

'_Remembers?' _

Before he could ask what it was exactly that the sempai, meant Tsubasa started his way towards the school's gym leaving him caught in a riddle-like sentence: "If you could be truthful enough then you might deserve a second chance." Natsume pondered on what Tsubasa had just said. Minutes later, a raven-haired boy found himself in front of the alice that could see the past, present and future. Otonashi, Yura. She's the only one who can help him now.

"Tell me everything about that night." The raven-haired boy demanded from the alice in front of him.

**FLASHBACK: **

It was just after his mission that he decided to walk towards a certain hallway in one of the academy's buildings. It's the least suspicious place of all the areas in the academy but Natsume knew better than that. He knew that secrets are hidden within those walls. He's been plotting everything; his moves, his actions, and even his disposition towards Persona.

He worked hard, training himself everyday just to learn the proper release of his power. He read lots of books, thinking he can gain more knowledge and it will help him with his plans. He formed the habit of reading manga to fool everyone that he's not plotting anything. He became a special alice and carried out his missions till now. He knew he could have just manipulated his friends to his advantage.

Ruka could simply cause confusion to the animals and have them attack the academy. He could have Mochu lift the guards away from the gates. Then he could ask Sumire to find the safest routes while Kitsuneme, since he could float, could direct the other students to escape. And if some pursuers continue to hinder them, he could have Koko read their minds and know what their advances would be. The rest could be fixed with his alice and maybe some other students who, like him, yearned for freedom.

Even though he knew this much could work, he remained calm and decided to plan everything carefully. He still needed to get Aoi. He wanted to make sure he won't fail to retrieve her because he supposes that he's got only one chance to attempt such an act. And he has been successful till now. He has been keenly observing that master of his. After so much trouble, he finally discovered where they kept her!

Natsume carefully jumped to a branch of the tree outside the window. He has only 5 minutes to find Aoi. He can't waste time. He looked up at the windows next floor. All the lights are turned off and, unfortunately for him, every window is tightly shut. Natsume's eyes fell on the next floor just below the previous and searched the area. It's the cafeteria's floor and the last window is left open though the whole place went dark minutes ago. The crew must have forgotten to shut it close.

It's already midnight and as soon as the clock struck 12:01 AM, he'd have to infiltrate the building through the cafeteria's window. By that time, the guards should be going on rounds in the garden. Then he'd have to climb a flight of stairs within 60 seconds because the next minute would be the shifting of posts between the guards patrolling that floor. As soon as he reaches the level, he'd have to roll on the carpeted floor and hide behind the thick curtain because the guards from the outside would be flashing their lights to scan the hallway. At exactly 12:03, he'd have to search the walls for a hidden key or button. He isn't sure yet of how he could open Aoi's door. But the moment he finds the tool for opening the door, he'd have to make his final decoding of all the clues he's gathered from Persona.

Natsume took in a deep breath. He has succeeded till that part. But how on earth can he find the darn tool if he doesn't even know what it really is? He recalled his conversations with Persona.

"_Do you want your little sister, Kuro Neko?" Persona asked sarcastically._

"_Release her, you stupid bastard!" he yelled angrily. _

_Persona's laughter echoed in the darkness that enveloped them. "You shall follow me, Kuro Neko."_

"_Stop calling me that damned name!" Natsume hissed. _

"_Stubborn, aren't we?" Persona smirked. "But it wouldn't be fun if you weren't such a cocky pet, would it?" _

"_Why you!!!" Natsume growled as a fire ball was launched towards Persona. _

_Persona only defended himself with a wave of his coat. "I'm not that evil, Kuro Neko. So for your cute little sister and boredom's sakes, we will play a game. The game is called: Decode Aoi-chan's Secret Hiding!!!" Persona gave another silly laugh. Natsume's fists clenched till they bled from controlling his anger. "Your first clue is: Growling the pain talks. Devour! Clank. A sound. Silver satisfies the throb while entering the pig's mouth! Go look up! Above!"_

At first, he didn't believe Persona would tell any truth. His clue didn't seem to make any sense but while observing his master, he found out that Persona loves to follow only himself. He didn't really care much about the higher ups. As long as he's having fun, he's sure to do it. And so, Natsume tried to deduce the clue Persona chanted. From that clue he found out that they kept Aoi just above the cafeteria. It took a while before he got something again. He didn't get the hint till he finished the mission about retrieving a certain file from AAO.

"_Good, my pet." Persona laughed while Natsume pressed his wounded arm firmer to stop the bleeding. Persona eyed him. "Now, here's a prize: Orange molding, water pouring, green growing, under the sunlight singing. Swoosh! The air! Bloom! Bloom! Pick that up and hold it prison till it withers in doom!"_

He peered on the key he held in his right hand. He found it under an orange painted vase, which was filled with water. The vase was near a window and it holds a withered sunflower. The second clue led him to finding where the key is. Now, where is the room? He roamed his eyes around the hallway and found out that there were eight rooms to his left.

"_Did you kill them?" Persona asked while standing under the moonlight._

_Natsume didn't lift his face while he knelt. "Hn." He answered._

"_Are you sure you didn't leave any survivor?" Persona looked at him, scrutinizing._

"_Hn." He replied once more with his head still bowed. He has gotten used to the set-up already though it doesn't mean that he respects Persona._

"_I see." Persona sounded strangely serious. "Here's your clue: Rotating, the illuminated hiding. Jumping 3 times from the nearest. Sun rising wills your turn to its side. A downfall counting from 1 to 5 times and a progress of the duet melody from the chimes leads to an inevitable turn to the lesser yet stronger beat of the fluttering principal."_

_Natsume stared at him in confusion. Persona simply threw him a glance. "If you are not stupid enough, you'd know that the start should be how you first see it, the farthest being the start; the nearest- last, and that the sun would always wake up from the east." He said before leaving the raven-haired boy astonished._

It was a very hard and weird clue for him. Every part of the clue doesn't seem to connect to each other. And for someone whom Natsume believes is intelligent, Persona didn't make any sense at all with that last talk they had about the clues. Since that night, Natsume has been trying to decode the last clue and deduce what Persona meant about the start as how he sees it and the sun waking up from the east. But even now, he's still unsure of his guess.

Rotating might refer to him rolling towards the wall. The illuminated hiding might be the part wherein the guards would scan the hallway with flashlights and he would have to hide behind a curtain. Jumping 3 times from the nearest might mean that he'd skip 3 the three doors from all the eight ones he sees from his left. Sun rising part might mean that he should turn to his east. After all, Persona mentioned the east. Should a downfall counting from 1 to 5 times mean he should step backwards 5 times? He wasn't sure but he tried it. Natsume stood in front of the 8th door.

And after that, a progress of a 'duet' melody from the chimes might mean that he should step two times forward to a room with a chime hanging? He moved forward and found himself in front of the 6th door. He looked up and saw a chime hanging! He also checked the other doors and found out that from the 1st to the 6th, chimes hung, but on the 7th and 8th were no chimes. So he might be right after all?

An inevitable turn to the lesser yet stronger beat of the fluttering principal might mean a turn to his left since the right part of his body is stronger than the left. The principal is probably referring to the human heart having mentioned the word "beat". To strengthen that thought, principal can also be similar to the middle or the heart. True that it's often a misconception that people think our hearts are located in the left part of our chest but actually the heart is in the center. It's only that the heart beats are felt more from the left side of our chest.

Natsume stared at the door. Is this really it? He is not convinced but he decided to try. 6th door… he pushed the key into the key hole and-

BOOOOOOOM!!!

"IT'S BURNING! EVERYBODY, RUN! QUICK!"

It was past midnight yet every soul in the academy was wide awake. There were screams and many people scampering while still in their pajamas. The fire burned the curtains. The ceiling is also being licked with fire. It's spreading all over the hallway, setting the whole Elementary Division Building on blazing fire! Minutes later and the roofs were also burning to crisp.

"Narumi-sensei, has everyone left the dorm?" Jinno asked the human pheromone alice as he stared at the fire which is slowly infecting the dorm adjacent to it and the green forest surrounding it.

"Yes. Misaki and Fukutan are directing the students to safety." Narumi answered.

"The fire grew big in just a matter of seconds." Jinno looked at Narumi critically. "Do you think your student, Hyuuga, has something to do with this?"

"Jinno-sensei!" Narumi's eyes widened. He can't believe Jinno will resort to suspecting his student.

Jinno looked back at the burning building. Many alices are already helping and yet their efforts seemed futile. The fire only grew bigger by each second. "Then how can you explain this Narumi-sensei?"

"B-but…" Narumi didn't know how to defend his student.

"Natsume won't do that!" Mikan shouted from behind Jinno. Her eyes glared holes on Jinno's stern face.

"Miss Sakura, go back to the line and be a good student. You've got no business here." Jinno ordered Mikan.

"I do have business here! I'm HIS PARTNER!" Mikan yelled angrily. "Why does Jin-Jin hate Natsume so much?!" she asked childishly and furiously.

"I have nothing against him, Miss Sakura." Jinno was loosing his patience. "But a normal fire would have been extinguished by now with those alices working on it." He pointed rashly to the water alices which are sending streams of water to the fire.

"But-but… But-" Mikan tried to reason out.

"No more buts, Miss Sakura. You wouldn't want to go back to being a No Star or do you?" Jinno threatened. Mikan was about to answer him that she didn't care as long as she proves Natsume's innocence when two boys came and stole Jinno's attention. Both of them were elementary students. One of them is a fat fellow with dark brown hair which would sort of remind you a chocolate-coated marshmallow. The other one is a tall boy with short red hair. He looks like an enchanted match stick while he conversed animatedly with the fat pig- I mean- boy!

"Y-you said it won't explode if I mixed a bit of the blue stuff in the flask!" the fat pig said at the match stick accusingly.

The match stick replied. "I told you: Chemistry sucks just like Physics and Math, mosquito-brained-piggy-bank!"

"I didn't hear that, tooth-pick-stuck-with-a-red-bell-pepper-piece!" the fat pig glared at the uninterested match stick. "Now, that fire's your fault!" he shouted causing Jinno to look at them.

"Whose fault?!" he asked them, glaring as the stick he held sparked with electricity. The boys looked at him, terrified. They trembled at the thought of Jinno's wrath. Mikan and Narumi also stared at them intently, waiting for their reply.

"It's-It's… uhm…" The fat pig stammered.

"The fire guy's fault!" the match stick blurted while the pig looked at him with wide eyes.

"Fire guy?" Jinno asked while Mikan looked at them in disbelief. She just heard them, didn't she?

"Yeah-yeah! That fire alice!" The match stick answered nervously.

"Hey!" Mikan yelled, glaring at the guy while Narumi held her back as she was dying to punch and kick the guy's face. "You can't just blame your own fault to Natsume! Coward!"

"But it's that guy's fault, wasn't it?!" he turned to the fat pig for support.

"What? Uh?" the fat pig spoke, confused. The match stick hit him on the head. "Uh-yeah! Yeah! I saw him use his alice to burn a cat who jumped over a loop and flew over to the tree then floated to the sky and-" he received another whack on the head. This time it came from Jinno's dreadful stick.

'Hey! Natsume won't burn a cat!' Mikan thought in silence. 'He's best friends with Ruka-pyon after all.'

"Enough!" Jinno said, authoritatively. "Don't kid me with your silly pranks. All I understand is that Natsume was there."

"Why would Natsume go there in the middle of the night?" Narumi asked skeptically.

The boys laughed nervously. "He said… uhm… He-he'd meet with her!!!" the taller pointed at Mikan.

"Yeah! They'd-they'll meet in the laboratory. And so, that fire alice entered the building!!!" the fat boy added.

'Meeting with me? Entered?' Mikan thought as she said. "I didn't have any arrangement with him! Liar!"

"It's true. Go figure." The taller said in a bored tone before dragging the other boy towards the line.

"I see. No need to go and investigate." Jinno spoke in a dead tone. "We'll decide on what his punishment would be." He said before heading towards the other teachers.

"It's not Natsume's fault!" Mikan yelled. She can't let Natsume suffer for something he didn't do! "I'll prove it to you! He's innocent!" She continued as she turned to head towards the burning building.

Narumi held her arms tighter. "Mikan-chan, don't worry. Natsume will be proven innocent if he has nothing to do with it. Now, go back to the line. It's dangerous going near there."

"But, sensei, Natsume wouldn't do it. I know he didn't." Mikan sobbed. Tears started to gather in her eyes. "And if it's true, though I know it's not… then he might be in danger there. Allow me to save him, Narumi-sensei. Please..." She pleaded as tears stained her cheeks. Natsume has always been her savior no matter how moronic he gets sometimes and she can't let him down now that he's in trouble.

Narumi looked at her with pity. "I'm sorry, Mikan-chan… I can't let you do that. But I'm sure Natsume will be alright. He knows better so he won't go there, right? Why not help Tsubasa and Misaki gather the children at the line? Go look for Natsume too, he might be there after all." he tried to comfort the little girl who looked at him. Mikan nodded, tears falling from her eyes as she headed back in line.

She searched all the faces present in the line. 'Where are you, Natsume?' she asked. But then she saw Hotaru instead. 'Hotaru can help me find him!' she ran towards the girl who was busy selling protective gears to the other students. "Hotaru! Hotaru!" she called as she squeezed herself in the large mass of customers her best friend has.

"Not now, baka." Hotaru didn't even spare her a glance. "I'm busy dealing with life's greatest treasures."

"But this is important!" Mikan couldn't believe that her best friend would ignore her when she has an urgent issue with her. "It's about-"

Hotaru cut her off by aiming a baka gun at her. "This is my 3rd enhancement of the Baka Gun- the Super-Baka-Eradicating Cannon. Not yet tested but seems to be the strongest version I've made so far. It can surely eliminate any idiot with just one blow. A bonus feature is also added. That is as soon as the idiot gets knocked-out, it will play Final Fantasy VII's famous instrumental background music. If you don't want to be my guinea pig then leave and be done." Mikan sighed. She knew she can't win against the gargantuan invention no matter how hard she has trained. She'd have to find Natsume on her own and prove to that narrow-minded Jinno her partner's innocence. Just when the brunette was heading to the back of the dorm as she was planning to enter the burning building on her own, a pair of arguing boys caught her interest.

"Oi, tooth-pick-stuck-with-a-red-bell-pep–" the fat boy from before was cut off by the tall boy.

"Don't you have a better nickname to call me?" the stick asked the pig nonchalantly. He didn't wait for his friend's reply and went for another statement. "If you're thinking why I did 'that' then it's basically because I loathed 'him'."

'Him?' Mikan wondered and decided to eavesdrop some more. She tiptoed closer to the two just behind a bush and settled there as she listened to them attentively.

"Still you shouldn't have done that. What if they find out that we're the ones behind it?! And 'that' guy will kill us when he discovers this!!!" the piggy bank paled.

"Oi balloon-head, don't talk as if you didn't do anything wrong! You made the flask explode! We're in this together!" the matchstick continued to quarrel with the pig.

'Explode?!' Mikan's curiosity was stirred even more.

"You think I'm the only one who's to be blamed for _THAT FIRE_?! –NO! You don't run away from your responsibility! You told me that the blue stuff won't make it explode!" the pig shouted in anger.

"And you believed it?! I suck both in Chemistry and Physics, mud ball! I-" the matchstick was cut off by Mikan.

"FIRE?!" Mikan suddenly blurted out upon the revelation. "I knew it! You're the ones responsible for this accident!" she accused. Both boys were startled to find her standing just behind them. She heard them. They got caught. They will get punished. Or even demoted to a "No Star" Status!

The match stick just couldn't let that happen. He recovered from his shock and asked Mikan coolly. "Huh? What are you talking about, dummy?! We didn't do anything wrong! We're talking about a game we were playing in the PSP!" He said as he threatened her.

"Right! So don't you be accusing us, freak!" the piggy bank even pushed Mikan's shoulder. He was really proud to have someone to boss around and also to have devised a short nickname for once!

"But I heard you just a while ago! You said something about a flask and an explosion!" Mikan pointed to the pig. "You even said that you're to be blamed for that fire!" she yelled.

The boys were taken aback for a second or two but the pig replied with confidence. "Oh? So this black sheep heard? I'm soo scared. Wha'do we do? Oh! I think I'm going to faint?" he laughed at Mikan as he acted scared.

The match stick laughed then held Mikan's shoulder. "There's no way they'll believe you. You don't have any evidence with you. You can't prove that we did it." He smirked. "That fire alice will have to help us. Willingly or not!" Both boys laughed as the match stick released the angered Mikan.

The brunette gritted her teeth. "I'll prove it somehow, you jerk! You'll get punished for this!" After having said so, she ran towards the burning building, determined to find Natsume. She'll clear his name. For her, it's the least she can do.

BOOOM!!!

Another door fell down due to the explosion.

"AOI?! AOI?!" He yelled as loud as he could even when he's starting to feel his lungs burning. Natsume miscalculated something. 6th door isn't the answer to Persona's riddle! Where could his sister be?!

He was wrecking the whole area down. He has been banging every door with his alice. And he is desperate because the building has caught fire. Natsume doesn't care anymore if all the noise he is causing would attract his enemies. He doesn't care if he'd annihilate himself because of too much use of his alice. All he needed to do now is to find Aoi!

"AOI?!" He shouted with all he could. He searched around the messy room, lifting deranged furnitures here and there. He needed to find her fast!

Then he heard a groan from a closet.

'Aoi!' His heart beat raced as he rushed towards the closet just across the room.

He tugged at the blistering handle but the metal handle has melted too much, jamming the whole thing. He flinched due to the scorching heat but still he placed his bruised hand around it again and pulled harder. However, his effort was rendered futile. The closet just won't open!

He was almost losing hope when he heard a soft coughing from behind the closet's doors. Quickly, he tried to locate anything that could help him open the closet. For, he knew that if he used his alice, he might also hurt Aoi. In the end, his strength couldn't do much to help in the situation he's currently in. Just then, his eyes caught sight of a vacuum cleaner's metal trunk amidst the rubble. He stumbled his way towards it and grabbed the handle. He quickly broke the machine and got hold of the trunk part. He inserted it on the handle and pulled it with all the strength left in his body. Alas! The closet opened revealing his little sister who coughed continuously.

"Are you alright, Aoi?!" he hugged the half-conscious child.

"P-Persona-sama, *cough* save m-me...*cough*" her weak voice pleaded as her coughs grew louder.

Natsume quickly carried her and rushed towards the door to escape with his sister. "Aoi, I'm Natsume… your brother. You'll be safe now." He said assuring Aoi who didn't respond to his statement and instead continued on calling Persona's name as she coughed. Natsume then jumped into the woods. He'll keep her safe from now on. No one will ever hurt his little sister again. He promises.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

The raven-haired girl stepped closer to the two boys slumped whimpering on the ground, her invention still emitting thin white smoke.

"Where's the 'baka'?!" She asked, angrily, grabbing the boy's collar.

"I-I don't know!" The tall boy replied almost shaking.

"I saw you talking to her17 minutes and 3 seconds ago! Speak or you'll be my guinea pig!" She threatened revealing the Super-Baka-Eradicating Cannon she threatened Mikan with just a while ago.

"I-Imai-san…" the fat boy called her attention, trembling. "The girl you are talking about–"

"What about her?! Speak up fast, dummy!" she aimed her baka gun at the fat boy. Hotaru isn't the most patient of all alices in the world especially when she's in such an emergency situation.

"S-She's… she went i-in t-there!!!" the fat boy pointed to the burning building.

Hotaru's eyes narrowed. She already had the hunch that her best friend would be there. But she didn't want to believe it. She had hoped that Mikan was a bit wiser. She had silently wished that Mikan wasn't stupid enough to be there in that huge fire yet she knew so perfectly well that it's around 99% sure that her best friend would be there. She's that much of a stupid caring friend and Hotaru is very much aware of that.

"Here's the price for that stupidity of yours!" She threw her baka gun on where both boys slumped and it hit them on the stomach, leaving them unconscious due to the weight of the gun that hit their bodies. Those guys deserved that for harming her best friend and also for confirming something she dreaded.

Hotaru then rushed towards the building. 'Mikan, you baka! I swear I'd kill you if you die.' As soon as she reached the building's entrance, Hotaru wore her protective gear. She'd save the 'baka'. Just she wait for her.

Using another invention of hers, she flew her way to the second floor and started her way to the Music room just next to the Chemical Laboratory where Hotaru believes the fire originated from. If the fire came from there, then Mikan would probably be somewhere near that area. She walked around scanning the area with her special 'baka finder' glasses, which is especially designed to find people who get stuck in smoke-filled areas during fire accidents. Minutes later, her vision got blurry and still she couldn't find Mikan. She stared at her protective gear. The limits of the time it could protect her was almost up.

"Mikan, where can you be?" she asked to no one in particular as she continued her desperate search. It's the first time she's ever felt so stupid, angered and worried. She swore she'd kill anyone if anything happens to her best friend.

"N-NATSUME?!" Mikan's voice was heard somewhere in the end of the hallway. Hotaru, then, rushed towards the hallway. Mikan is indeed in the building!

'…Baka…' Hotaru's mind spoke as she took another glance on her protective gear. Her time's up. But Hotaru continued her way; she just needs a bit of luck. She can't let Mikan alone. She's the only one who can save her. And she'll save her… somehow.

"COME ON, RUKA! THERE'S NO TIME LEFT!" Natsume shouted to his best friend.

He has bumped into Ruka while he was dodging the guards and now that their pursuers saw Ruka with him, he decided that Ruka should come with him to his escape.

He secured his grip on Aoi's body as he tugged Ruka's arm. He needed to bring him along. For if not, he wouldn't know what torture the pursuers might inflict on his best friend.

Ruka didn't know what to do. He's still sad and confused. Besides, he doesn't know what to say to Natsume. He's still hurting too so… he's having a hard time deciding. Should he go and leave the academy behind? What about the promise he has made?

'Is this really fine?' he asked himself as he ran off to the woods, trailing behind Natsume and burdened with the guilt his conscience hurls at him. Ruka will be leaving. He has broken a promise. Will he be forgiven? He continuously asked himself as both Natsume and he fought their way to escape.

"MIKAN?!" Hotaru yelled while she walked towards the Dancing Hall. It was at the far end of the hallway and there should be no other places aside from it where the brunette could be. "MIKAN?!" She called, once more, though the falling debris and thick smoke that burned her lungs. Then she heard a feeble voice and some coughing from the other side of the hall.

"MIKAN!!!" Hotaru shouted as she saw the auburn-haired girl she has been searching for. Hotaru was about to run towards her when a portion of the ceiling fell, blocking her way. She then looked at Mikan and saw that just above the girl was a chandelier not far off from falling. "BAKA, GET OUT OF THERE!!!" She shouted as loud as she can but Mikan seemed oblivious to all that's been happening.

Mikan coughed. "W-Where are you?" Her eyes searched weakly, standing below a slowly loosening chandelier. "N-Natsume..." she called before feeling her world spin and loosing her consciousness, as the chandelier finally lost hold on the ceiling and is falling directly to her bruised body!

"MIKAN, WATCHOUT!!!" Hotaru desperately screamed at the top of her lungs. Hotaru's eyes closed tightly. She can't afford to see what was about to happen.

BOGSH!!!

There came a loud sound with breaking of glasses and a wince. "IMAI!!!" There was a male voice.

Startled Hotaru then fluttered her eyes open. "ANDOU!!!" Tsubasa carried Mikan in his arms. The sempai managed to save the nullifying alice but then injured his right arm when he shielded her.

"IMAI, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" the shadow manipulator asked.

"YEAH!" Hotaru quickly replied.

"CAN YOU MAKE IT OUT SAFELY?!" Tsubasa stood up slowly, as blood streamed from the wounded arm he held his kohai with.

"I THINK SO!" Hotaru took a step back to avoid another falling wood from the ceiling.

"GOOD! I'LL TAKE CARE OF MIKAN! PLEASE LEAVE SAFELY!" Tsubasa ordered as he nodded to signal Hotaru to exit the building.

Without another word, Hotaru rushed back to her invention and began her way out of the building. She trusts the sempai. She is sure that he won't ever let them down. On the other hand, Tsubasa carried Mikan carefully as he made his way out of the clutches of the blazing building's fire.

'Who did this to you, my precious kohai?' he pitied his favorite kohai. Mikan was just too pure and kind to get hurt like this. She didn't deserve this pain.

"N-Natsume…" the brunette softly whispered. "…where are you?"

'Hyuuga?...' Tsubasa asked from the back of his mind as he silently cursed the fire alice. 'You better got a good reason for this, Hyuuga.' Tsubasa, then, leaped to the roof of the gym. They're safe now. He caressed Mikan's cheeks as gently as he could. "I won't let anyone hurt you ever again, my sweet kohai…" he whispered before heading towards the small tent where Subaru, the healing alice is.

_CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!_

_The sound of clapping distracted Natsume's floating thoughts._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**NORMAL POV:**

CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!

The class applauded at the new classmates they have now.

Sonō, Hideki. Hojo, Kei-jiro. Froissart Ilya.

Narumi has introduced their new classmates. But Natsume couldn't careless. It has been a couple of months since he sought Otonashi's help. And thanks to that alice, he has stepped closer to what he needed to know about that fateful night. But he has not yet uncovered all the mysteries he wanted to know. Otonashi just helped a bit by letting him see how things were that time. Her alice, however, is diminishing due to its form and is limited to exposing only bits of the things that happened during the past.

Natsume has been haunted by his conscience. He has been guilty due to what happened to Mikan. She was hurt. She was pained. And it was all because of him. She was too foolish to worry for him. But he couldn't blame the girl. It's her purity and caring nature that made her perform such a foolish act. She has always been too generous to the point that even her life faced peril. Oh! If only he knew what was going on that time with the girl. But he was too absorbed in his fight for his little sister's sake. Wasn't he too selfish? How could he have forgotten about her when he chose to leave without another word? But was it so wrong to protect his sister? Was it wrong to save what he had been protecting for all his life?

No. He knew it wasn't. But still he should have known. He was her 'PARTNER'. He should've been more affectionate and careful. He had often told himself that he'd take care of Mikan yet he failed in that very time when she needed him most. Oh! He would much love to beat the hell out of the bastards that bullied Polka. But he, himself, deserved a punch. He finally understood why Tsubasa loathed him so much. Still the questions about her memories were not answered and the identity of some people he wanted to know were left unknown. He stared at the new faces in front of the class. He has much to unearth.

Sonō, Hideki who's causing pain in Ruka's heart. How did he meet Hotaru? And why is he so familiar?

Froissart Ilya, why does he have a feeling that this girl has a different aura than the rest of the other alices?

Hojo Kei-jiro… there seemed to be nothing much about the newbie. Just to know what alice he has would be enough. And the last one… He looked at the mahogany-haired guy sitting beside the giggling brunette.

Yasuda, Kai… why does this guy give him the feeling of being threatened? Just where did this guy come from? And most of all, the conclusion he has derived from all the observing he did the whole summer that had passed bothered him. Why is he feeling that Kai is not a 'real' alice?

*****END*****

**TEASER: Episode 8: "ALBs"**

"I don't know you! Just who on earth are you?!" she screamed as she struggled to jump off the train. "Persona-sama!!! Save me!!!"

"Ruka, I'm leaving her in your care. I'll distract them and come back when everything's fine." He said as he picked up a hiking bag. "Don't worry. They won't find you here."

Alas, his luck has run out! They'll surely get him this time!

There was a loud explosion before his vision faded. Maybe this is his end…

The white light blinded his eyes. Where is he? He looked around the room and wondered how long he's been unconscious.

"ALBs?" he asked, confusion written all-over his face.

"Join us… We'll fight the 'AMUS' together." The guy replied offering his hand.

**A/N:** Hello! I've been away for a while… was it 2 months already? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to keep you guys waiting. But right now, windlady has gone on **HIATUS**. You can check my profile regarding this matter. I have many things coming up so I can't update as much as I wanted to. Please don't hate me…

Also, I have decided to cut the story about ALBs and AMUS. Originally, I planned to include it in this episode but it's way too long already for my liking so there will be a separate episode for it.

Oh! And about the game of guessing why Hideki should be familiar… I'm sorry but he's not Hayate (the guy who called Hotaru "cool blue sky")… And NO. I'm sorry, _candysquared_, he's NOT related to any other character that is NOT in Gakuen Alice. You can relate him to characters found in Higuchi Tachibana's original characters in Gakuen Alice both anime and manga series. *winks*

This game will be terminating perhaps in Episode 9…so here's your final clue: When you want to know if someone is related to you and you haven't seen their face, you look for their what? The biggest clue is on Hideki's 4-letter word introduction. And yes, he is related to a certain GA character we might have loved. Good luck buddies! *grinning from ear to ear*

Another thing, I challenge you guys! Who can deduce in which door was Aoi actually in? Remember Persona's final riddle? LOL If you can answer this, I'll consider you the winner of Hideki's game. Note that you are left only with the choices of: 1st to 5th door… the 6th, 7th and 8th were eliminated by Natsume's deduction already. Go, brainy genius! *laughs* So there, good luck! I'll be updating when I can so no worries. I won't be gone forever. Take care, my dears. **Reviews** are well appreciated, pampered and hugged!!! *beaming*

~windlady

(May, 2009: I've been working hard to improve everything here. See? I revised this too! Do I deserve a review now?? *crosses her fingers*)


	8. Chapter 8

**Gakuen Alice: My Presumptive Part 2**

**windlady**

**A/N:** Summer's greetings! We're already in the 8th episode of this story and so far I've been trying to improve my skills to reach your standards. Sorry if you're receiving too many alerts regarding uploads of my previous episodes. It can't be helped since I've been trying to raise the quality of this crappy story. But I do hope that you find this story worthy of your time even when I've been too much of a bad author. So, shall we begin? *winks*

**Disclaimer:** Nope. I don't own Gakuen Alice. (I love Gakuen Alice!!!) I would rather wish I was a character in Tachibana-sama's masterpiece though.

**Previously in "My Presumptive Part 2":**

"A reason, Hyuuga." Tsubasa's voice was dark and mocking. "You owe her that... in the very least."

"Tell me everything about that night." The raven-haired boy demanded from the alice in front of him.

BOOOOOOOM!!!

"IT'S BURNING! EVERYBODY, RUN! QUICK!"

The brunette gritted her teeth. "I'll prove it somehow, you jerk! You'll get punished for this!" After having said so, she ran towards the burning building, determined to find Natsume. She'll clear his name. For her, it's the least she can do.

"AOI?! AOI?!" He yelled as loud as he could even when he's starting to feel his lungs burning. Natsume miscalculated something. 6th door isn't the answer to Persona's riddle! Where could his sister be?!

Her time's up. But Hotaru continued her way; she just needs a bit of luck. She can't let Mikan alone. She's the only one who can save her. And she'll save her… somehow.

Ruka will be leaving. He has broken a promise. Will he be forgiven? He continuously asked himself as both Natsume and he fought their way to escape.

Mikan coughed. "W-Where are you?" Her eyes searched weakly, standing below a slowly loosening chandelier. "N-Natsume..." she called before feeling her world spin and loosing her consciousness, as the chandelier finally lost hold on the ceiling and is falling directly to her bruised body!

"MIKAN, WATCHOUT!!!" Hotaru desperately screamed at the top of her lungs. Hotaru's eyes closed tightly. She can't afford to see what was about to happen.

BOGSH!!!

'Who did this to you, my precious kohai?' he pitied his favorite kohai. Mikan was just too pure and kind to get hurt like this. She didn't deserve this pain.

"I won't let anyone hurt you ever again, my sweet kohai…" he whispered before heading towards the small tent where Subaru, the healing alice is.

And most of all, the conclusion he has derived from all the observing he did the whole summer that had passed bothered him. Why is he feeling that Kai is not a 'real' alice?

**Episode 8: "ALBs"**

"Eh? Isn't that Natsume-sama?" a student from the other class chirped excitedly.

"Really?! Where? WHERE?!" the other girl squealed as she turned her head from left to right in the speed of light. This conversation caught the attention of 2 of the 3 geeky sisters. Anna and Nonoko, who were on their way to the main library to return some books, abruptly stopped to take a look of the commotion.

"Ne, Anna, it's Natsume under that tree, right?" Nonoko inquired as Anna eyed the male figure sleeping under a Sakura tree.

"Uh-Yeah. It's him alright." She affirmed. "Is he skipping the next class?"

"Hmm… Maybe." Nonoko smiled. "After all, it's Narumi-sensei's class. He usually ditches him back then." They were about to proceed to their destination when they heard some girls cheering for a certain name. "You can do it, Rika!" "Do your best!" the groupie chorused. Both Anna and Nonoko took interest on the scene causing them to take another sudden halt.

"Uhm… You're Natsume-sama, aren't you?" Rika, who has curly lavender hair, asked the sleeping fire alice. "Will you please eat my bento?" she blushed.

Slowly, Natsume opened his right eye before answering in his usual stern tone. "Go away." The girl immediately ran back to her friends, crying waterfalls of tears.

Nonoko and Anna who saw the whole incident could only sigh. "He's been in a dead mood lately, ne?" Anna asked the chemical alice.

Fixing her hold on the books she was carrying, Nonoko threw the raven-haired boy a glance and replied. "But I think he's just back to his normal school life. Shall we get going? Classes would resume soon."

"Is that so?" Anna wondered silently as they continued on their way to the library. Natsume, then, resumed his former position. He isn't really sleeping. He's just enjoying the shade of his favorite tree and he wouldn't want to be bothered by annoying fan girls again.

"WAIT!!!!" a familiar female timbre caused Natsume's heart to leap out from his chest.

Automatically, his eyes searched for a certain brunette. And his sharp eye sight didn't fail him. Running by the corridor is the nullifying alice with her auburn hair held in a single pony tail. Natsume instantaneously sat up to gain a better view of the girl.

"Hey!! I said wait!" Mikan yelled as she grabbed a mahogany-haired guy's arm. "Kai!" she smiled contently at Kai when he paused.

"I already told you. I can't do anything about that." Kai simply stated. "It's Narumi who'll be assigning the groups."

"B-But Kai…!" Mikan tried to reason out as they continued on their way to their classroom.

Natsume's brows furrowed as his eyes narrowed a bit. He hates that guy's guts. And he hated the way Polka has been acting when that guy's around. Natsume, then, stood up. Maybe, for today, he won't ditch Narumi's class.

**Somewhere in Tokyo…**

"Eh?! So that's how it is?" A female voice remarked.

In an ordinary day, like this time, Tokyo would always be too busy to notice some things around them. But if one should take a closer look at a certain branch of a Sakura tree, that someone will see a certain girl around the age of teenagers with curly chocolate brown hair flowing till her mid-back region as she sat comfortably on the said branch. She's wearing a pair of black leather school shoes, her navy blue socks reaching till her thighs, and a pleated black mini skirt matched with a long sleeves white polo shirt and by its collar is a navy blue ribbon. Her fair skin looks perfectly well in that outfit so one can only sigh in awe of her angelic appearance. Her fingers pushed the enter button of the laptop which is resting on her thighs while she licked the chocolate flavored ice cream she held in her left hand.

After scanning what the screen revealed, her ash-tinted orbs narrowed as she murmured. "And I was so excited to fly from England…" she sighed in disappointment. "Pathetic." She said in a bored tone while a cunning smile formed on her lips. "That wouldn't even make me sweat." She remarked as she finished the remaining bit of her ice cream cone while eyeing the screen, which is showing the whole map of Alice Academy!

**Class 2-B…**

"Okay, class! The activity for today is to write an essay of what you've done for the past years to improve your alice in order to make yourself useful to the society!" Narumi declared with a 'complicated' spin of a 'professional' ballet dancer.

The students simply stared at him without any expression on their faces.

"And… you have to pass that tomorrow!" he added with a wide smile on his face. Along with that statement, groans arose from the class followed by murmurs of complains. "Or maybe you'd prefer writing me a love letter in Arabic characters instead?" he offered in his usual flirting tone as he winked at the class for an added effect.

The whole class with their fiery eyes glared and yelled at him in chorus: "Get lost, perverted homo!"

A huge sweat drop appeared on the back of Narumi's head as he raised his head in surrender. "You may also roam the school grounds if you like." This offer however didn't remove the evil meaning in his students' eyes. He laughed at their murderous intents before turning serious. "Oh. And another thing before I dismiss you, guys…" His eyes settled on Natsume who was looking outside the window. He sighed inwardly before telling himself that once and for all he'd have to settle this problem to smoothen a portion of this mess.

**Meanwhile…**

'Gah! This guy really—ampf!' Mikan pouted as she stared at the leaves dancing with the wind. She's, currently, under a Sakura tree with a slumbering Natsume beside her! 'Just why on earth did it have to be this guy?!' she scrunched her fists as she recalled what happened.

**FLASHBACK:**

"…uh?" Mikan opened her eyes only to see her other classmates looking intently at Narumi's face. _'That's weird. They usually wouldn't pay much attention to anyone.'_ She thought as she yawned.

"Ilya will be away for two to three days due to some requirements she needs to submit to the academy. That is why Hideki will be with Hotaru; Kei-jiro will be—? Uhmm… wait." Narumi paused as he rampaged on the papers he held before reading. "ah—Kai's partner, so Natsume will be with Mikan!!!" He yelled ecstatically.

"EH?!!" Mikan suddenly stood up as the words he said sank in her comprehension.

"Isn't that great?!" Narumi laughed.

"W-Wait!! Narumi-sensei!!!" Mikan shouted but Narumi didn't seem to hear her.

"So let's work our best, ne? Adieu!!!" the human pheromone alice waved as he 'danced' his way out of the room leaving the class frozen in shock.

"SENSEI!!!" she yelled but Narumi practically vanished the next second. "…I said 'wait'. Why can't you hear me?" her eyes cried crocodile tears as a depressed aura wrapped her.

"Am I that bad as a partner?" a voice suddenly asked her and, for some strange reason, her heart seemed to bang on her rib cage. She slowly turned to face Hyuuga, Natsume with her wide hazel eyes. _'Oh, dear Lord…'_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Oi, Hyuuga!" she gave the sleeping raven-haired lad a glare. "If you don't start writing now, we'll be scolded by Narumi-sensei." But Natsume didn't even bulge. "Jeez. Do whatever you want! But be sure to combine mine with yours later on. Here it is." Mikan said as she inserted her paper in between the pages of Natsume's manga. "I'll just get some drinks, 'kay?" she asked but didn't wait for Natsume to answer and just dashed to the café.

Natsume then opened his eyes just in time to see the brunette running off to the café. He reached for Mikan's paper and counted its pages. _'Only 3?'_ he rubbed his forehead. _'She still can't work well with her essays even till now?'_ he smiled. He'd have to do the other 5 pages then. Narumi made it a point to have at least 8 pages per pair but it seemed like Mikan totally forgot about that. But he doesn't really mind. He can always fill what's lacking, if it is for her.

'_What I did back then, eh?'_ he looked up to the sky and allowed his thoughts to wander.

**FLASHBACK:**

He peered out of the window to check the place they are in. Farms and mountains surrounded the path that the train is taking and the railroad seemed to lead to a more rural area. Everything is green. This is the peace of being far-away from a bustling city. Closing the window shut, he looked at Aoi who is still sleeping opposite to where his seat is. She has fallen unconscious last night while they were running away from their enemies. Aoi seemed to be in shock even from the time he found her in the closet but Natsume is glad that she looks a lot better now. Her coughing has stopped and her breathing has normalized. Ruka, on the other hand, is gently stroking Usagi's fur. He closed his eyes. He needs to rest for a while or he won't be able to fight another battle.

"Uhnn…" Aoi groaned.

Natsume's eyes fluttered open. "Aoi!" he called.

The younger Hyuuga blinked her eyes several times before it got accustomed to the brightness of the day light. "W-Where am I?" she turned to look at Natsume and Ruka. Her eyes lacked color and her voice sounded frail. This didn't escape her observant audiences as they exchanged glances. "Who are you?" she continued asking when she received no answer from either of the two.

"You're on a train." Natsume simply replied.

"W-Why am I on a train? Am I meeting Persona-sama somewhere?" she inquired with curiosity in her eyes.

"S-Sama?" Ruka asked Natsume questioningly. But Natsume didn't react to that and only stared intently into his sister's eyes.

"And who are you anyway?" Aoi sat up. "I want to see Persona-sama now!" she demanded.

"Aoi…" Natsume uttered her name in a serious tone. "You're not meeting Persona anywhere." He said darkly.

"B-But why?!" she stood up and fell back to her seat due to the shaking of her legs. Her body is still weak because of what had happened. "I want to see him now!!!" she yelled at Natsume's face scaring Usagi who retreated into Ruka's knapsack.

Natsume clenched his fists. "Because that bastard did this to you! I am Hyuuga, Natsume… your brother. And I won't allow him to hurt you again." Natsume said with a tone of finality in his voice.

"You're lying! Persona-sama is kind! He'll _NEVER_ hurt me and I _DON'T_ have a brother!" Aoi's eyes glistened with tears. "Persona-sama is the only family I've ever had!" she shouted as she opened the window. "Persona-sama! Persona-sama!" she continuously yelled, calling for Persona.

"Aoi-chan! Stop it!" Ruka grabbed her at the waist and embraced her to impede her from stretching her thin arms out of the window. "Natsume, help me calm her down!" he ordered Natsume as the girl continuously called on Persona. But Natsume completely ignored him and sat very still, darkly.

"I don't know you! Just who on earth are you?!" she screamed as she struggled to jump off the train. "Persona-sama!!! Save me!!!"

"Aoi-chan…" Ruka tighten his arms around the resisting girl. "Please calm down…"

"Let go of me…" she sobbed as tears streamed on her face. "I beg you…" Ruka could only wipe the tears on cheeks while the train continued on moving to a place that even to him remains unknown.

_Several hours later…_

The blonde moved the spoon towards a raven-haired girl's lips but she only turned her face away. "Please, Aoi-chan… Eat even just a bit. You haven't taken anything since last night." Ruka pleaded as he tried to feed her again.

"Bring me back to Persona-sama… I will eat if I see him again." She replied in a very tired voice. Ruka gave a sigh of defeat. Of course, she's Natsume's little sister therefore she'll be just as stubborn.

"Let her be, Ruka." Setting his bowl down, Natsume ignored Aoi's actions and gazed out at the darkening sky.

"B-But she hasn't taken even just a drop of water." Ruka reasoned out.

"Let her starve. She'll eat when she can't hold her hunger anymore." The fire alice continued inspecting the surroundings as if Aoi isn't with them at all. "You'll see she'd lunge at that dish soon."

Aoi's eyes narrowed. "Just what do-"

"My little sister, Aoi…" Natsume paused at mid-sentence. "…likes that soup a lot." Natsume murmured, silencing both Aoi and Ruka who smiled and set the spoon back on the bowl. Seconds later, a pouting Aoi reached for the soup and began eating, earning a crooked smile from Ruka and a restrained glance from Natsume.

The next day came out better. Aoi is behaving better and is slowly learning to obey Ruka's requests. They went down the train at a station which almost has no other citizens around. And after 3 hours of hiking up a greenly mountain, they reached a wide temple-like home. Natsume took a stone from his pocket and placed it on a certain hole located at the door of the gate. "This is Suzumura's residence." He informed the two alices waiting behind him while he pushed the door open, revealing an exquisite traditional Japanese villa that which is usually seen on hot spring businesses.

"Cool…" Ruka examined the area as his expression turned even more fondly at the sight of the animals and nature welcoming them. It is just like his dream country house. Aoi, although she tried to suppress her amazement, could only look at the façade appreciatively. There is an abundance of flowers and plants. A pond with fishes and a swan is in a corner near the front door. There are also a couple of butterflies flying about while birds chirp from somewhere up on those fruit bearing trees from the back of the house.

Natsume stepped in and motioned his companions to enter as well. "We'll be staying here. Come in and let us greet Suzumura." He said as he slid the wooden door open.

As soon as they entered the house, a girl with a long deep green hair in a yellow kimono came rushing to greet them. "Okaeri nasai, Natsume-sama." She bowed low to Natsume.

The raven-haired bow gave a nod in acknowledgement as he asked. "Chiyo-san, where is Suzumura?"

"He's in the lounge, Natsume-sama. Shall I lead you to him?" she inquired politely.

"Yes, please." Natsume replied as Chiyo motioned them to follow her lead.

Chiyo knocked three times before she slid the door open and gave her greetings to a certain man who was sitting with his back turned against them. His hair is a deep shade of brown and his body seemed like that of a soldier's. And like Chiyo, he's also wearing a kimono. "I shall bring in some tea." Chiyo said before leaving them in the room.

"Welcome back, Natsume." Suzumura greet as he faced them. His face is that of a man in his mid-30's and has an aura of authority about him. "I see that you have successfully retrieved your sister." He said as he inspected Aoi's face.

"Suzumura," Natsume began. "I have my sister, Aoi, and my friend, Ruka, here. Please take care of them." Natsume said in a tone that sounded formal even though Suzumura seemed informal to them.

"I'm still in debt to you because of that time you rescued Chiyo." Suzumura smiled at them. "Please rest assured that I will take good care of them."

Chiyo then came in with snacks and tea. "I'm still an amateur but please help yourself." She graciously offered as they began eating while both Suzumura and Natsume went out for a walk. Minutes later, Aoi seemed to have fun talking with Chiyo while Ruka went to the backyard to explore around the hot spring Chiyo mentioned.

"I see. So you have never been away from that home, eh?" Chiyo said as she poured tea into Aoi's cup. "But, Aoi-chan, why is it that you don't like Natsume-sama?" she asked while looking into Aoi's fiery orbs.

"It's because he abducted me and I won't be able to see Persona-sama now." Aoi pouted while Aoi brought the cup to her lips.

"But isn't it that Natsume-sama is your big brother?" Confusion was written all over Chiyo's face. Aoi simply shook her head. She still wouldn't believe that. She's been alone since the day she could remember and only Persona stayed with her during those times. She has never heard of the name 'Natsume'.

"Anyway, do you wanna try the hot spring, Aoi-chan?" Chiyo winked as Aoi nodded energetically.

_At the hot spring… several minutes later…_

"Mmm… what a nice feeling…" Aoi remarked as she savored the water's warmth.

"It's so relaxing, ne?" Chiyo closed her eyes as she rested her head on a rock. "You know what, Aoi?" she started in an eased voice. "Sometime ago, I lived in Tokyo."

"Really?" Aoi took interest in her statement as a plan formed in her mind. She'll collect all the information she could on how she could get back to Tokyo and escape the villa. Then she'll be able to meet up with Persona!

"Yeah." Chiyo continued. "I was living with my foster parents then. And we have this big mansion of different antiques."

"Wow!" Aoi reacted ecstatically but deep in her mind she was waiting for different names to note of. "You are a rich girl, ne?"

Chiyo sighed. "But my parents weren't really kind. They adopted me just because they needed a child in order to claim the grandmother's properties. That's what's written in the last will and testament."

Aoi's face softened. This time, her heart pours out for her new friend's misfortune. "Don't be sad, Chiyo-chan. You still have Suzumura-san with you, ne?"

"Yes. Suzumura-sama is my Otousan's assistant then. He is the reason why I'm happy even though I have no real family with me." She laughed, unable to witness the change in Aoi's face when the phrase 'real family' was mentioned. "And one rainy night, while everyone was sleeping, a fire broke in the mansion. The alarm went ringing and I was so frightened to get out from my room. I heard screaming and gun shots. It seemed like a burglar entered the mansion. I was shaking from fear when I felt that my surroundings are getting warmer. My room got caught on fire and I had no way to escape."

Aoi gasped as her eyes widened, her memories of what had happened last night came flooding her mind. Her hands trembled but Chiyo is still oblivious to what is happening to Aoi since her eyes are still tightly shut.

"I tried to scream for help but my coughing only got worse. My voice seemed so little compared to the sound of the blazing wood. I cried really hard and yelled my father's name." Chiyo continued her story as Aoi shivered in fear.

"And then, when I was about to give up. I heard a loud voice calling my name. _'Chiyo! Chiyo?! Where are you?!'_ he yelled but I knew that it was not my father calling out my name. I closed my eyes and wondered if I would still be rescued. I felt my lungs burning and before my vision faded I saw a face. It was Suzumura-sama!" Chiyo smiled still with her eyes closed as Aoi held her head and clutched her hair with her hands. Her head aches a lot.

"Then I heard someone whispering. _'Please save Chiyo for me._' He begged. While the other one replied. _'Fine.'_ I felt floating on air after that and when I woke up; I was being carried by a rave-haired boy with crimson eyes. He returned my gaze and asked if I was alright. But before I could answer, Suzumura-sama came and took me. Then he said: "Thank you. I am forever in your debt… Hyuuga, Natsume!" she giggled while Aoi's eyes became as wide as saucers while another memory struck her mind. "That's why I thought that he's very kind and you're so lucky to have a brother who'd do anything to protect you."

Aoi was then a small girl in her white dress, carrying a bear stuff toy. In front of her was a burning town. Everything was ablaze and she was crying. Then she heard a police car coming. She turned her face in panic towards the car and a man held her hand up rashly that she thought it would break. "Let go of her!" someone kicked the officer, freeing her hand and sending the man onto the ground. The policeman groaned in pain while holding something near his legs. "I'm the one who did it!" a boy suddenly appeared from nowhere with a bag of groceries held by his left hand. "So don't you touch my_sister_ ever again!"

Her vision went blurry afterwards and her head felt like its spinning and slowly her vision faded as she heard Chiyo called her: "Hey! Aoi-chan, are you alright?! Aoi-chan?! AOI-CHAN?!"

_Next morning…_

She heard someone humming a very soft song and birds were chirping; light entered her room as Aoi's eyes slowly opened. "Oh! Sorry… did I wake you up?" a female voice asked cheerfully. Aoi's cherry eyes looked at the source. It's Chiyo.

"W-What happened?" she asked.

"You passed out while we were in the hot spring." Chiyo replied as she stepped closer to Aoi. "Were you feeling sick? I saw you gripping your head so intensely." She casted a worried look on her.

"No." Aoi lied. "It's nothing." Inwardly, she recalled the blurred memory that flashed in her mind that time. _'When did that happen? And who is that boy?'_

Chiyo knew that she was hiding something but she only nodded her head. "Okay, if you say so. Let's have our breakfast then." She winked. "And maybe, I can get to tour you around, ne?"

"Okay!" Aoi cheered.

_Afternoon…_

"If that is the case, then I'll allow it." Suzumura said. Ruka who was passing by the corridor accidentally heard. He was looking for Usagi when he thought he saw the bunny hopping towards the lounge.

"Don't tell them yet." It was Natsume's voice and it seemed like something important is being discussed by those two so Ruka gave in to the temptation to eavesdrop. "I think I can handle it on my own."

"Okay." Suzumura took another sip from his cup. "When are you leaving?"

"You're leaving?!" the blonde inadvertently asked out loud.

"You've heard?" Natsume asked in a staid pitch while Suzumura only gave him a smile.

"Uh-Sorry… I was… errm… I-I just…" Ruka stuttered.

"It's fine." Natsume finally said. "Come." He gestured Ruka to sit with them.

"Natsume is leaving tomorrow." Suzumura explained. "It seemed like the academy's dogs wouldn't let you, guys, off easily. They have reached as far as several kilometers south from here and soon enough they might be able to see my connection with you from Natsume's past mission in retrieving the antique alice stone from Chiyo's family."

"I see." Ruka said as an idea popped from his head. "I'll fight as well." Natsume remained silent. It was as if he's measuring their chances and weighing the possibilities.

"Well… that's not what Natsume really wanted." Suzumura took the lead. "He has been considering Aoi's current condition."

Natsume then looked at Ruka. "Have they returned?" he asked, referring to Aoi and Chiyo who went around for a stroll.

"Nope, they haven't…" Ruka answered. "I think they-"

"AHHH!!!" Aoi's screams cut them off as Natsume and the rest rushed to the backyard.

"AOI!!" Natsume shouted when he reached the place. Chiyo was holding a bamboo stick and just few steps from her was an unconscious man dressed in a black ninja suit and several feet away from them is Aoi who was slumped imprudently on the ground.

"Natsume…" Ruka called on Natsume as they have already deduced what had happened.

"I know." Natsume replied. "Suzumura, change of plans. I'll be leaving tonight." Suzumura gave a nod while both Aoi and Chiyo just stared at them in confusion.

_Some hours later…_

"Natsume, my sources informed me that an alice was sighted 2 kilometers from here." Suzumura informed. "In an hour, they might get here."

"What's happening?" Aoi suddenly asked. "I was abducted just last night. This afternoon, a scary man came and said he'll kill us. And now, my abductor's leaving?" Aoi began to sob. She doesn't really trust this Natsume guy but somehow she wishes he wouldn't just leave them. "I can't understand… I just don't know what's real and what's fake anymore."

Silence filled the room and only Natsume's footsteps towards his sister were heard. Placing his hand on her head as Aoi rubbed her teary eyes, Natsume assured her. "Don't worry. I'll protect you." Aoi gazed up at Natsume's eyes. Natsume looked at her fondly and for the first time he seemed a lot familiar for her. It felt like she has seen those eyes sometime ago. And silently, she thought she wanted to hug him.

Natsume, then, turned to his best friend. "Ruka, I'm leaving her in your care. I'll distract them and come back when everything's fine." He said as he picked up a hiking bag. Ruka gave a nod as an answer. "Don't worry. They won't find you here." He said that to all of them but only meant it to calm Aoi. "I'll come back soon." He said before jumping off into the woods.

"Onii-sama…" Aoi whispered as she recalled the young boy who protected her from a police officer.

_South Forest…_

'DAMN!!!' his mind exclaimed.

Gunshots continued firing his way as Natsume struggled through the thick and sharp branches of the forest trees. Natsume knew back from the time that he left Suzumura's villa that he won't be seeing them for a long time. It seemed like the higher ups are making their move. It only means that they're finally taking him seriously. They won't let him escape and they'd do all they can to end his life. It won't be easy from now on.

Dodging another bullet and jumping over a fence, he wondered if his decision is right. He left them alone there. Only Ruka has an alice to use against their enemies since Aoi has lost her alice due to its form and both Suzumura and Chiyo are ordinary humans who just know martial arts. He shook his head and tried to concentrate on the road in front of him. He knew that he's the target that's why he'd have to hide somewhere away from his little sister and Ruka. He can't get himself killed. He still has many things to do. He still needed to come back to the villa and also to a certain brunette he has left in the academy.

Natsume made a quick turn to his right and found a main road leading to a bridge to the next town. If he could get there, he'd be able to lead the alices away from the villa. He accelerated his speed and jumped off to the main road. It's risky since there are no trees to cover and block for him bur if he could just cross that bridge, he'd have a greater assurance that the others would be safe.

Another bullet was fired at him but he successfully dodged it again. "Oi! I found Kuro Neko!" an alice yelled to the other agents. Natsume gritted his teeth as a shower of gun fires chased him.

'I have no choice but to-' he rushed desperately to hide on a wall. Casting a sea of fire balls against his enemies, Natsume went again for another crazy dash towards the bridge. He has eliminated more than half of his enemies but many bullets are still up at him. He threw his enemies a quick glance. And his hunch was right. He was battling not an army of alices but simply an advanced leveled doppelganger alice!

'That bastard!' he threw another fire ball at the alice as he searched for a tree to shield himself. Natsume then jumped on the tree and threw a sea of fire on the alice, slaughtering the rest of the copies of the alice. He sighed in relief when he saw that he has killed them. Jumping off the tree, Natsume continued treading towards the bridge. He might have defeated them but he still can't go back. He has to play 'bait' to save those that he considers precious for him.

He set his body against a wall to rest for a bit since he hasn't taken enough rest since his last mission. He can't keep up if another fight should start again. He slowly closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. Just then a bullet hit the wall he was resting against. And automatically, his body took his fighting stance.

"Kuro Neko." The blade user spoke. Natsume thought that this alice already died of the explosion but it seemed like this alice managed to get away with a few others who were surrounding him.

Alas! His luck has run out! They'll surely get him this time! Natsume prepared to emit another sea of flames though he isn't sure anymore if his body could stand releasing that amount of power for another round. And when the alices charged for the kill, he gathered his power and tried to release all he could. The alices bounced back but didn't die as a minimum amount of fire blazed around the fire alice.

But unfortunately, Natsume felt a pressure hindering him. He looked up on a certain pole and saw a barrier alice. Natsume clenched his fist. He began coughing blood and his vision is getting fuzzy. He knew that he has lost too much energy now. He has abused his body from his mission that night he decided to save his sister, from saving Aoi, from the chase in Tokyo, and from releasing the sea of flames two times within just a short time. There was a loud explosion before his vision faded. Maybe this is his end…

"DEATHBLOW!!!" that was the last thing he heard before he completely lost consciousness.

"_Natsume!" a voice called him. "Natsume!"_

"_Uh?" he opened his eyes and saw a bright light in front of him. "Polka?"_

"_Come…" the voice told him and so he stretched his arms towards the light as his body was slowly sucked into it, completely blinding him._

"M-MIKAN!!!" he shouted as his eyes fluttered open. The white light blinded his eyes. Where is he? He looked around the room and wondered how long he's been unconscious.

It is not his room. And it is impossible that the room is an academy's cell. Everything seemed to be girly. There were ribbons and raffles on the curtains and pink stuff everywhere and on the side table is a picture frame of a girl wearing a black dress. Her eyes were the color of teal and her lips weren't giving the camera a smile. Her blonde hair is long and straight, reaching till her waist and she was holding a teddy bear in her left hand. It looks out of place from the rest of the preppy things in the room.

Natsume has just sat up when the door opened, revealing a real version of the girl in the picture, only that she was wearing a white dress. She smiled shyly at Natsume. "Uhm… Hello. Are you feeling hurt anywhere?" she asked.

Natsume furrowed his brows. The girl's personality doesn't match that girl in the picture. The girl seemed to notice what Natsume is looking at. "Uh-That's my twin sister, Miyoko. She-"

"I don't care about her. Where am I?" he cut her off so rashly and the girl could only step backward in fright. Natsume was eyeing the girl when a can hit his head. With glaring eyes, he turned his attention at the person who hit him.

"Who do you think you are?!" a loud-looking girl who seemed to be in her early teens was glaring back at him and a man who seemed to be a bit older than the girl was holding her back from attacking him. "We saved you and yet you're such a cocky bastard!!!"

"Hatoko, calm down." Said the boy behind her.

"I'm sorry, mister." The blonde girl bowed low suddenly apologizing at Natsume. "I didn't mean to be so impolite." Natsume only threw her a bored expression.

Then the girl who was called Hatoko yelled at him. "Mou! How dare you treat my precious Minako like that! Gah! Chad, let me just punch him once! Ah! Let go, you fool!" she tried to break free from Chad's hold. Natsume ignored them as he stood up from the bed and opened the window to jump off to the woods. He still needs to fight those alices. These people don't need to be involved.

"Why are they after you?" another male voice suddenly asked. Natsume quickly turned his head back since he recognized that tone. It was that voice who used 'deathblow' last night. "I am Namaru, the leader of Japan's ALBs based here in Hiroshima, at Southern Village in the area they called Hidden Country. Perhaps you have received enough information from me now so you can introduce yourself as well."

"ALBs?" he asked, confusion written all-over his face. Natsume has heard of different alice organizations but he's never heard of such.

"We're the team fighting against a society which abuses alices. I'm Nona, Hatoko. Alice of Invisibility." Hatoko replied with a snicker.

"Alice Liberating Brigade. It's what ALB stands for and ALBs is the collective name for its members. Ishima, Chad. Alice of Lightning." Chad introduced.

"And I'm Saito, Minako. I'm an alice of wind and healing. I hope to be of service to you." the blonde girl spoke in her fragile voice.

"We fight the AMUS. Alice Modifying Underground Society, that is." Namaru continued. "AMUS may not be known to many alices but it is an organization which does its crimes behind scenes. You won't easily find them and defeat them. But you came from Alice Academy, right?" he asked. Natsume gave a nod. He wanted to understand this as well. What these ALB and AMUS are.

"So do you fight AAO?" Namaru asked, surprising Natsume who didn't expect their group to know. "AAO is what AMUS uses as a cover for its sake. As soon as they find AAO useless… they would exterminate them in a zap."

Natsume furrowed his brows. He couldn't believe that AAO could be easily defeated like what this guy in front of him says. "What we need to do is to finish the stronger opponent." Chad added.

"That is AMUS." Hatoko joined.

"Will you fight as well?" Namaru asked him as their eyes came into contact. "For the sake of those you wanted to protect?"

Natsume finally spoke, "To become an ALB?" he inquired in a very somber tone.

Namaru nodded as he stepped closer to Natsume. "Join us… We'll fight the 'AMUS' together." The guy replied offering his hand.

_A hand waved in front of Natsume disturbing his thoughts._

**END OF FLASHBACK:**

Mikan's hand waved in front of Natsume disturbing his thoughts. The fire alice then blinked his eyes and looked at the nullifying alice who is bent so close to his face.

"What?" Natsume asked in an irritated voice as he turned his head away to hide his blushing face.

"I said: Here's your drink!" Mikan pouted before occupying the space beside Natsume. "But it seemed like you can't hear me. Anyway, have you started with your part?" she asked with a hint of accusation in her voice.

Natsume smirked at her. "No. I saw yours and I had a great laugh at your bad grammar so I got tired." He teased as Mikan's nose emitted smoke and her eyes turned ablaze.

"Why you- MORONIC FIRE MANIAC!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as Natsume gave a small hearty chuckle and continued teasing her.

He knew that she still can't remember him. And maybe, for now, Kai has replaced him in her heart but someday those memories will come back to her… someday. He smiled at the brunette fondly as she huffed.

"What are you smiling about, huh?!" she asked while giving him her own version of a 'death glare'.

Natsume smiled. "Polka…" he said.

"Huh?" Mikan didn't catch that at first but then her face turned as red as a ripe tomato before she screamed. "PERVEEEERT!!!"

Unknown to the partners, a certain pair of eyes has been watching them all the time since that morning. A playful evil smile formed on her lips as she, in the blink of an eye, just vanished with the blow of the wind.

*****END*****

**TEASER: Episode 9: "How She Met Him"**

"Oh! And Narumi-sensei, I wanna be partners with Kai!" she added as she gave Mikan a sly smile.

"Are you jealous?" she narrowed her eyes to annoy her even more. "But if not, you wouldn't mind if I kiss him, would you?"

'_If this guy is still alive, I'd just have to shovel him off my front porch.'_ She thought as she stared at the unconscious boy.

"Do you know how to measure sadness?" he asked her while he continued on wiping the cups dry.

It's because she believes that if no one should ever know, then she'll never have to be weaker, right? She won't admit that. She just couldn't.

Maybe it was because of fear that she kept on dodging whenever someone dares to unlock that door. But somehow she wondered what power he holds that made her feel this way.

"H-Hotaru!" Ruka grabbed her hand. "Can you… s-stay for a while?" his eyes pleaded, stammering a bit as he said so.

**A/N:** Hello, readers! How's your summer? And how's this episode? Please **review**. I accept suggestions and constructive criticisms. This is also the last chance for you, guys, to guess who Hideki is or to try your luck with Persona's riddle because, on my next update, I will finally reveal the answers to those two! So please try your best! Good luck and see you next episode. Also, I've made my **2****nd**** rukaru **and it goes under the title: **Artificial Love**. I hope you support that story too. Thanks a lot. *smiles*

~windlady

(May, 2009: Haha! I'm done revising! Now, I do deserve a review! Come on, guys, this is hard work. I'll proofread this story too when I'm better. Pretty please.)


	9. Chapter 9

**Gakuen Alice: My Presumptive Part 2**

**windlady**

**A/N:** Hello, dears. How are you? Are you guys enjoying? I know. I'm aware that I kept everyone waiting for this but hey at least I updated, didn't I?

**Disclaimer:** Nope. I don't own Gakuen Alice. (I love Gakuen Alice!!!) I would rather wish I was a character in Higuchi Tachibana-sama's masterpiece though.

**Previously in "My Presumptive Part 2":**

"And I was so excited to fly from England…" she sighed in disappointment. "Pathetic." She said in a bored tone while a cunning smile formed on her lips. "That wouldn't even make me sweat."

"Am I that bad as a partner?" a voice suddenly asked her and, for some strange reason, her heart seemed to bang on her rib cage. She slowly turned to face Hyuuga, Natsume with her wide hazel eyes. _'Oh, dear Lord…'_

"You're lying! Persona-sama is kind! He'll _NEVER_ hurt me and I _DON'T_ have a brother!" Aoi's eyes glistened with tears. "Persona-sama is the only family I've ever had!"

"I'm the one who did it!" a boy suddenly appeared from nowhere with a bag of groceries held by his left hand. "So don't you touch my_sister_ ever again!"

"Why are they after you?" another male voice suddenly asked. Natsume quickly turned his head back since he recognized that tone.

"Will you fight as well?" Namaru asked him as their eyes came into contact. "For the sake of those you wanted to protect?"

He knew that she still can't remember him. And maybe, for now, Kai has replaced him in her heart but someday those memories will come back to her… someday. He smiled at the brunette fondly as she huffed.

**Episode 9: "How She Met Him"**

Today, the clouds poured on his forehead ruthlessly. Rainwater trickled on his cheeks and the trees swayed in music he couldn't hear. He is ditching the meeting today and enjoying Northern Forest's pouring rain. Andou, Tsubasa. He played with the shadows. But, apparently, only one shadow is bothering him.

"_Tsubasa…"_

"_Hm?"_

"…_I think I won't be back."_

"…"

"_If that happens—"_

"_It won't, silly."_

Kaname died.

It has been a year since then but he still can't move on. He keeps gnawing on his soul. He still feels guilt in his body. He knows that it is no one's fault. And that only makes it harder. If there was anyone to blame, he could just punch the lights out of that person and get over with it. Sadly, life isn't that kind. He wanted to know. He wanted to understand why there are so many unworthy people who keep living but Kaname, who is most worthy, died too soon.

"_I want my alice to be the proof that I lived."_

He can't understand why it had to be that way. He prefers to blame it on the guy's form of alice because he knows it too. He understands why Kaname chose to continue using his alice. His best friend was too kind. He was just too nice to everyone.

'_Stupid.'_

It is pouring harder. He feels like it is Kaname who is trying to wash his guilt away. He wants to soak. He wants to get rid of these feelings. Tsubasa closed his eyes and breathed in the tension of his body. The raindrops felt like stinging needles against his skin. Kaname has been unfair. Life has. His best friend left him so many unresolved questions. He had wanted answers. Traitor. They had promised and envisioned a life outside the academy but how could he? How could Kaname just give up when he and Misaki kept on believing in him?

"_When I return from the hospital… I'll make a panda for you."_

"_A panda?"_

"_Yup, I have Bear so you'll have Panda."_

"_Idiot. Make one for me when you are already done here in the academy."_

It was a childish promise when they were 10 but he had hoped that Kaname would return to fulfill each and every promise he makes. He gripped tight on the grass. Life is just too complicated.

"_Would you wait for me, Misaki?"_

"_Kaname…"_

"_Please?"_

"_But what about Tsubasa?"_

"…_I'm sure. He will understand."_

"_But I—"_

He didn't want to hear more. He ran away after that. He pretended that nothing happened. He laughed and they talk about the usual things but he didn't try going to Mr. Bear's for several days since that time. He grabbed the cap from his head and covered his face with it. A masquerade. It is so much like Misaki. For in her eyes, he saw it. _Guilt._

He was still trying to convince himself that nothing was wrong when the rain stopped pricking his body. Slowly, he opened his eyes and saw a red umbrella shielding him. An elongated brown stuffed cloth strongly holds it. A smile, instantly, formed on his lips.

"Bear…"

**In the classroom…**

Mikan Sakura is early today. She's very eager because today is the planning day for the upcoming Alice Festival. She has always been looking forward to the yearly celebration ever since she was 10 and today feels even more exciting for some unknown reason. It's just like when she had her first festival. Mikan smiled while looking at the blackboard. She's daydreaming again. She wondered of what costumes everyone would be wearing, which Alice Type would prosper, if Hotaru would win the Queen of Alice title again, and who will be her friends' Last Dances this year. She couldn't help but giggle at the last thought.

Over the years, she has grown into a romance freak. For every romantic novel, cheesy lines, and sweet nothings, she would squeal. She couldn't help but get all red on the face and blush when mushy moments occur in front of her or when she reads all those romantic novels she borrows from the library. It has become a part of her secret fantasy. To meet those characters and ask them how romantic love feels. And whenever she starts fantasizing and imagining all the sceneries, she feels her heart beating so fast. There's this tingly feeling that she has inside her every time. She loves that since it cheers her up. And lately, she's been feeling like that more often than not.

She couldn't explain it but—today is also a lovely day.

_What would Natsume say about the festival?_

She has been wondering of that while cleaning the writings on the board. That new partner of hers is so quiet and—unpredictable! There are times that he'd just tease the hell out of her till she cries all her lacrimal glands out. She frowned. But there are also instances when that guy does something that somewhat make her feel so much better when she feels like falling apart. Those feelings which rush into her each time are so confusing that she can't start explaining them. Still she couldn't help but smile clandestinely. So much for excessive thoughts about the complicated alice of fire.

Suddenly, her eyes gleamed with a confused thought which she remembered just now. Her last dance… is still a question to her. Last year, several guys asked her but she ended up refusing all of them. Kai also asked her if she wanted to dance in one of the dances but then—even if it was just a normal dance, she refused. She used to just dance with anyone so it should have been fine but still she ended up declining. It confused her to no end. She likes Kai but she just doesn't feel like dancing with anyone. She refused Narumi-sensei's as well as Tsubasa-sempai's offers too. All because she suddenly felt like she needed to wait for something. And that something might pass if she strays away from where she was. For several years since her first festival, she refused everyone's offers so that she ended up watching everyone enjoy their dances till she felt like she has forgotten how to dance with a guy. Mikan sighed. She might need to stop waiting. Especially when she doesn't even know what she has been waiting for all this time.

_VVIRRRBBB……VRRRRIIBBB………_

Her heart skipped a beat. It was as if she was awakened from a sleep. What a shock! She felt like a criminal who's trying to conceal something but got caught by someone. Well, there isn't anything to hide, in her case. She reached for her pocket. Her mobile phone just vibrated. Hotaru sent her a message, telling her that something came up in the laboratory so she'd be a bit late. She sighed. She's getting all jumpy now. Note to self: Caffeine should be avoided. She breathed deeply and faced the board again only to get startled for a second time in a row. The door creaked, surprising her completely. Her hands jolted and caused her to drop the eraser on the floor. It hit her left foot and it was painful but instead of whimpering, she bit her lower lip and swerved her head to the door's direction, expecting Anna's or perhaps Nonoko's figure to appear since Hotaru will be delayed a bit but then it was most unexpected for her. It was no other than the complex person who kept running in her mind since last night.

It was Natsume Hyuuga.

**In one of the hallways to Room 2B…**

He was waiting for her to arrive. Koko thinks he is the luckiest guy now that he is with Anna. Today, he will ask her for the Last Dance. He'll be preparing many surprises for her. Koko grinned as he started thinking about all the ideas he had prepared. He'll make this festival very special for both of them. And though he knew that Anna is way better than him in cooking and he may be no good at all, he'd be giving her his very own 'bento'. He tried learning about cooking. He smiled with pride. He just wanted to be part of the thing that Anna loves most and hopefully all his efforts in making their bento are enough to make it passable for Anna's taste.

BOGSH…

Sumire sprawled flat on the floor is the next thing that Koko saw. Some of her books and papers scattered on the floor while her skirt was crumpled and incoherent murmurs emitted from her mouth. Koko worriedly rushed to her side.

"A-Are you okay?"

"Do you think I am?!"

Sumire turned her head to his direction. She looked—not like any Sumire he has ever seen. Her curly hair was all over her face and her school uniform was crumpled and there's a hint that her supposed-to-be-well-done lipstick has been smudged. He blinked three times. It's unbelievable. He didn't know that Sumire could actually look like a walking mess sometimes. And strangely, even though she's a mess today when his eyes locked with her forest green ones, he saw something so different about her. Sumire has become—she's beautiful. No imperfection has ever been as beautiful as she is at that moment.

"W-What?! Are you just going to stare at me like that till dismissal time?"

Koko blinked several times.

"It's not like you haven't seen _a girl_ trip before! You idiot!"

Koko suddenly burst into a loud roar of laughter, still kneeling close to his best friend. He didn't expect Sumire to consider herself like any other common girl. Sumire shook her head and muttered several incomprehensible words again as she flicked her hair coolly, instantly fixing it, and wiped the small pinkish smear on her chin. Koko continued laughing heartily. He can't explain why he was so happy even though normally he would just help his friend and stop his silly laughs. It's probably because he finally interacted with her again. He has been worrying that something went wrong with their friendship and it is ending but right now, he felt as if nothing is wrong at all. He was perhaps worrying too much on nothing. They'll be enjoying each other's company again. He has so much to tell her. He wanted to catch up with her too. Yes, even if that might cost a whole day and half of his savings done in for Catnips. Oh, how long has it been? It has been a while since he laughed so freely around her. He had longed for this. For a very long time now since a day he can't recall.

"How _gentlemanly_…"

His ears caught her sarcastic phrase and so he decided to stop laughing as he reached for one of her books. Unexpectedly, their hands touched. Both of them jolted in surprise and abruptly withdrew their hands. _Sumire's hands felt so soft._ Silence befell them. Awkward. For a moment back there, he had thought that everything is back to normal and there was nothing wrong. But maybe… he thought wrong. Something, definitely, has changed between them. Sumire bowed her head low; her bangs shielded her eyes from his questioning ones. Silently, she began recollecting her stuff. Koko looked on to her. He was waiting for her to talk yet she didn't utter a word. He had to speak up and ask what was wrong. Now. He clenched his fists. He needs to fix this now.

"Su—"

"No."

Sumire's voice sounded cold and final but she paused and remained quiet for several seconds before she stood up. Her thoughts were so confused, something that only Hotaru usually has. But today, she is so erratic. Koko can't read anything from her mind.

"Don't start asking, Ko—.. _Y-Yome_…"

Her defined footsteps followed that statement and Koko was left alone, squatting just right where Sumire fell. Questions paraded in his head. How come she read his mind well? Why was it _'Yome'_? Was she mad? Why? What has he done? Why can't he run after her retreating figure and demand answers? What has happened to _them_?

**Back at the classroom…**

"H-HYUUGA?!!"

"No need to scream, Polka."

"You surprised me and stop calling me names!"

"Fine, Tangerines."

She tried relaxing. She feels short of breath. He surprised her but she knew deep within that she somewhat expected him to arrive early. She shouldn't be this vexed when he's around but still… Whenever he's around, her heart stirs violently. She's still getting used to having him around. Maybe…

Natsume walked across the room, moving to his very own private corner: the seat at the back of the room which is closest to the window. He placed his feet on the table and covered his face with his new manga. He is going to take his usual morning nap again. He reminds her of cats. Back in the countryside, when she was still with her Gramps, she usually sees this little black cat which would always sleep on one of the boulders near the temple. Slowly, she paced closer to Natsume, she wanted to take a closer look. She was curious of what he is reading now. Last time, it was a manga entitled "Death Note" and now it is….

WHOOSSH!

The wind blew Mikan's hair and the window's curtain slapped her cheek. In mild surprise and with her eyes tightly shut, she winced a bit. Some footsteps were heard from behind her on a… desk?! Is that even possible? Her eyes fluttered open and she faced that direction and there, in front of her, sat a girl just around her age. Her curly hair is of chocolate brown, her eyes are of mysterious shades of gray, her clothes aren't from the academy, and a smirk is plastered on her face. The girl, with her chin resting on her palms as if bored, watched Mikan stare back at her. She looks pretty and if weren't for her devious expression, she would have mistaken her for an angel.

"Halo, perverted fan girl of Hyuuga!"

Mikan's jaws literally dropped due to the girl's straight and accusing greeting in an accent she has never heard of except from TV.

"W-WHAT?!"

"You were planning to do something on him, eh?"

"I'M NOT—I DIDN—"

"Were you intending to kiss him?"

Some deep red blushing here.

"NO!!!"

"I'm sorry, Hyuuga's perverted fan girl. I didn't mean to disturb your perversion."

A snicker and a retort.

"I SAID I—"

"Can you, idiots, just shut the hell up?"

Both girls turned their heads towards the male voice. It was Natsume. He was holding his manga and he was giving them a bored look. The girl scoffed while Mikan snapped at him.

"I wasn't doing anything! She began it and you just joined thinking so highly of yourself. Can't life get any better?"

Natsume ignored Mikan and instead cocked an eyebrow to the girl. The girl merely threw him a sparing glance. It seems like her esteem is just as high as the fire wielder's.

"Why are you here? This isn't a place for fooling around, kid."

Disregarding what Natsume said, the mysterious girl got up and started strolling around the room. She was humming a cheery tune while heading towards the Freedom Board to read a few scribbles and doodles from the class.

"Deaf." Mikan said in a dark tone.

The girl's humming stopped and slowly she turned to face Mikan. A fierce Mikan stared back, her eyes showing annoyance and distaste towards the proud girl. And with a calm expression, the girl replied with a mild smile.

"My name is Karii. Hyuuga, Karii."

**Meanwhile…**

The class is in a dead mood today. Everyone is unexpectedly being quiet which is really weird because today is the planning day and the teacher in front of everyone is Narumi. No one is really too bored when it's Narumi, the class is usually pretending that they don't like the blonde professor but they are actually expectant and are even looking forward for the unusual things that pop up when they're having their class with him. However, today, everything is extra unusual as a new girl is standing by Narumi and her aura seems not as angelic as her face.

Narumi sighed and scratched his head. The news he got from the administration says that this exchange student shall arrive next week but here she is smiling charmingly at him. He inwardly took a deep breath. Not yet ready for another child of malevolence. He knows how such a frail-looking little girl like this gray-eyed one can expel so much horror to his dear life. A new problem has arrived eh? He has not been adequately informed of her abilities but he is aware of one definite thing. It's going to be hell from now, that much he knows and is sure of. Geez. He needs some tea and he'll also need to have a nice chat with Jinno later.

"Okay, new student," he started almost unwillingly. "Please introduce yourself."

"Special Star. Latent Type. Karii. Hyuuga, Karii."

The class looked at her suspiciously. There were murmurs as they heard of her last name and Kitsuneme's hand shot to the air. Narumi nodded to allow his query to be heard.

"You're a Hyuuga? So are you really Natsume's relative?"

Karii smiled at him sweetly. "Yes, honey. I am, indeed, a precious family of his. Right, Natsume-chama?"

"Tch."

"Now if there's anything you will need, Karii-chan, just ask Iinchou." Narumi pointed at Yuu who readily raised his shaky hand. "Or find me, okay? Hmm… so where do you sit?"

Narumi was carefully trying to pick her a place when she suddenly began treading towards the back of the room and dragged an extra chair from the back of the room and placed it next to Yasuda, Kai's. Mikan's eyes grew big just as her other classmates gawked at Karii's bold actions.

"Here. I want to sit here, Narumi-sensei."

"Uh-"

"I can, can't I?"

"Ahaha—But of course you may, my sweet little child."

Narumi sighed in defeat. He can't refuse when the little devious girl is using such a cute face which she probably knows. It will be one hell of a day. Kai is quite popular with the girls too. He just wishes Karii won't try getting into much trouble.

"Oh! And Narumi-sensei, I wanna be partners with Kai!" she added as she gave Mikan a sly smile.

Yeah, right. Wishes rarely come true anyway. Narumi, inwardly, frowned. And as expected, Mikan stood up in protest.

"But, Narumi-sensei! She can't do that! She's not supposed to drag a chair and place it anywhere she would like!"

"Woah, why can't I? It's not like the room is yours, Mikan."

And so the bickering that Narumi has feared starts.

"But you are not being polite! Choosing seats on your own!"

"Well, I did ask permission. And sensei allowed it."

"But that's because you forced him! You should have waited for him to decide!"

"Girls, girls, stop this." Narumi tried to interfere.

"But he agreed, didn't he? I just helped him out."

"NO! You did NOT!!!"

Now, he is being ignored. Narumi sweat dropped.

"Eh? I wonder why you are getting so heated about this. Huh, Mikan?"

Mikan suddenly found her mouth shut. She tried searching for a good counter but she can't seem to find her voice. Karii smirked. She sensed that Mikan is finding some difficulty.

"Are you jealous?" she narrowed her eyes to annoy her even more. "But if not, you wouldn't mind if I kiss him, would you?"

Glares from girls were felt all over the room and Narumi's sweat drop doubled in size. Man, this girl sure is in big trouble. Well, Hyuugas have always been bringing him trouble. He gave another sigh and decided to make his epic escape. He scanned the room with his purple eyes and a glint of success shone from his as he saw an answer to his current dilemma from the second row.

The answer is green.

"Shouda! Sumire-chan?" He called at the posh girl which distracted the argument earlier. Sumire instantly lifted her eyes from a magazine and looked at him expectantly. "Lead the class preparations for the Festival." He smiled pleadingly as retort began to form from her face and the class gaped at such a rushed decision.

"But… But I am—"

"Oh! But I'm sure your amazing and superior skills can conquer the whole Festival!" Narumi winked at her as he began his awkward dancing to the exit. "I believe in your superb abilities, your high-class style, and timeless ideas. I'm sure you're the only one who can make our Class 2-B outshine all the other classes. It is up to you my, Emerald Sparkle!" "Let's make this season, a festive one, Star Pupil Shouda!"

"B-But, Narumi-sensei, I can't do that on my own!" Sumire protested.

Narumi smiled as he reached the door. Time to sort things out eh? "Then take Koko!"

Both Sumire's and Koko's eyes widened as they froze in the unexpected surprise.

"You, guys, work very well together. I'm sure you'll pull it off beautifully."

He said that and he was out. Narumi was quite proud at such a decision. Maybe it's time to fix some broken lines eh? However, the class grew quiet at the uneasy tension. Mikan fell back to her seat discreetly as she has also noticed that apparently there's been tension between Sumire and Koko. Karii slowly sat on her chair and twirled few strands of her hair as she wondered on how interesting things are going from now on. She knows she won't get bored for a while now.

'_This is surely one hell of an interesting class.'_

**By the Northern Forest, several hours later…**

"Are you sure you want to meet him now?"

"Yeah. I've been keeping away for a while since we came so I guess I should face him now."

Hotaru nodded and started leading Hideki to Mr. Bear's.

"Thanks for bringing me here, Hotaru."

Hideki smiled at her and just like that she recalled how she met him and why it is that she's with him today.

**FLASHBACK:**

It has been about 2 years since she left the academy for the research that she is conducting together with all the other alices of the research team the higher-ups sent. And as of now, it is in mid-November and the streets are heavy with snow. And, of course, she hates that but she can't blame the local government now can she? Even the lawn and the small staircases of several houses are covered with snow anyway. She treaded her way cautiously, feeling her feet grew heavy. This is tiring. Too bad she can't use her alice in public.

Her current home is near the end of the village. It's a simple looking villa and the interior is that of an ordinary home. Only her own room is filled with her inventions and looks so different from the other areas in the house. She's just being careful not to blow her cover as a secret agent of the academy. She rubbed her palms together. It's freezing cold. She needs a warm drink. Her steps grew bigger as she drew closer to her home. Then suddenly she tripped. Her face met the soft and cold snow of the ground. Still without expression, she wiped her face and carefully stood up. Then she noticed why she fell.

There's a sleeping boy on the snow-covered front porch!

'_If this guy is still alive, I'd just have to shovel him off my front porch.'_ She thought as she stared at the unconscious boy.

She then went to the door and entered her home disregarding the boy outside her place. She opts to not mind him at all. It doesn't concern her after all. She's here for an investigative mission, nothing more and, absolutely, nothing less.

Hotaru wiped her coat and grabbed a glass of water. That boy sure is heavy. She gave a small sigh. She walked to the guest room and sat on a chair beside the bed where her invention placed the boy. Now, she wonders why she had to involve herself with him. This is not her. She realizes that she can't just let a stranger in her home but somehow she found out that she can't let him stay helplessly outside.

She eyed him intensely. Now, he might resemble someone eh? Curly blonde, pale skin, slender physique… and… slowly, when the boy opened his eyes she saw the pine trees… dashing greenish-gray orbs.

The boy blinked several times and turned his face towards Hotaru's direction.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Is this the place?" Hideki inquired which brought Hotaru back to her present time.

"Yes."

Then from the sturdy cottage standing in front of them, emerged a living stuffed bear. It's Mr. Bear. The stuffed animal eyed Hideki in mild surprise and slowly began walking towards them. Hideki gently smiled at the bear and Mr. Bear started running towards him. He hugged the eager creature.

"I'm not him, Bear." He whispered but it only tightened its embrace on him. He knew that Mr. Bear has been longing for this hug so he allowed it to continue and patted the stuffed toy with all his care.

"KYYYAAHHHH!!!!"

A loud scream was heard from a female voice which disturbed Hideki and Mr. Bear's hug. Hotaru looked at Misaki calmly. Harada, Misaki's eyes grew bigger and bigger as the boy who's standing in front of him slowly turned to face her. Tsubasa only froze and was unable to react.

"K-KA—KANAME?!"

**FLASHBACK:**

Sonō, Hideki…

The boy she found is named Hideki. He has been looking for his only remaining family which happened to be Sonō, Kaname whom he resembles so much. And when he heard of the rumor that a group from Japan arrived in the village, he went to see them in hopes that they came from Japan's most famous school, Alice Academy.

Months had past quite swiftly since she took him in her keeping and somehow he easily made her comfortable around him. Hotaru observed the guy as he diligently cleaned what they used for dining that lunch time. She wondered how he was taking all of it. Especially when he found out that his only family died, his cousin. Kaname.

"Do you know how to measure sadness?" he asked her while he continued on wiping the cups dry.

It was quite sudden of him to ask of such a vague question. Hotaru remained silent. Sadness? Why is he asking her that? She wondered of his inner feelings. Hideki didn't cry when he learned about Kaname's death. He was just silent after hearing the news. But she knew that it isn't because he's a bad guy. Not because they were never met but because he might have never known how to cry for his family.

She learned through his stories of his past. His family was never really kind to him. Well, it's a foster family after all. Hideki's real family is something he couldn't recall that much. He can only recall that he only has a father as her mother already died which was often mentioned by his father. When his father died of some unknown disease that the doctors can't explain, he was forced into an orphanage wherein he got adopted by a rich couple. The couple never treated him well. He gets beaten when he can't act the way they want him to or when he can't impress the associates of his foster parents. He is also expected to be the best in school, to top whatever sports the couple would like him to indulge in and to be a genius in all the musical instruments they forced him with. And whenever he fails, he gets beaten not only physically but also emotionally as they make him feel how worthless he is and how much debt he has to them. They would often mention that he would be paying all the time and money they wasted on him and that he has no right to complain or fail because they are already being generous to have taken him in. And one day, when he can no longer stand it, he ran away. That night, he slept on the streets and since then he had been fighting for his survival.

Hotaru wondered how Hideki had survived through all of it. He's so strong. He endured so much pain in his delicate age. He had suffered so much but he didn't seem to crumble.

_How can he be so carefree when he has experienced the worst nightmares?_

_How could he smile so much and laugh each day when he has no more family in this world?_

_How could he accept all of himself so easily?_

A part of Hotaru envies him though she never will admit that. Somehow, she began to soften for him because she felt his scars in his heart. She wanted to help him reach his goals because deep within her she has been wishing that she was as brave as he is so that she can face what she is behind that wall and inside her. She had wished that the fake strength other people may have seen in her would be as real as Hideki's.

_Sadness? She has never tried asking her self about that…_

"Sadness can't be measured by the number of tears you shed or the frowns you made. Sadness is when you begin to feel nothing." Hideki raised his head and faced Hotaru. "Deep ne? My father told me that."

"I am going to be home late tonight. Don't wait for me. Eat dinner, Hideki." She disregarded him. Again. It's been like this since they met. Whenever he tries to open a delicate topic, she finds a way to slip past it.

Sadness? She knows it is painful. She knows because she feels it too. But she will never talk about it. She doesn't need to anyway. It's fine just like this. For it has been fine that no one knows. Hotaru remains strong because no one knows her heart. That is as much as she is sure of. It's because she believes that if no one should ever know, then she'll never have to be weaker, right? She won't admit that. She just couldn't.

"Don't run away…"

Her body froze when he voiced it out so calmly. She was already to the door when she heard Hideki say it. He reads her. That's why he annoys her and yet she keeps him with her. Because he understands. And as of now, that's all she'll ever need.

"I won't."

Maybe it was because of fear that she kept on dodging whenever someone dares to unlock that door. But somehow she wondered what power he holds that made her feel this way.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**In the hallway to the Biology Department…**

"Where's Hideki?"

Mikan asked as she walked with Hotaru to the Biology Laboratory. They were assigned to clean it up in preparation for the coming festival so they had to do it already.

"I left him with Tsubasa and Misaki. They're going to visit his grave."

"Oh…"

They both became silent as they continued through the hallway and Hotaru was thankful. She doesn't want to answer much about Hideki. She prefers for the guy to talk about himself rather than for her to answer questions about him. He's mysterious past has been her secret research anyway. But she isn't going to reveal to anyone else whatever she will find out.

When they reached the laboratory and Mikan pushed the door, they were surprised to see both Ruka and Natsume in there.

"Oi, Polka, what took you so long?" Natsume seemed bored as he got up from his usual sitting position.

"Why? I don't have prior commitments with you, Hyuuga." Mikan stuck her nose up. She's still quite upset with Natsume and his cousin, Karii.

"Naru asked me to take you to Central Town and buy some fireworks for the evening festival."

"Ehhh?!! But I'm going to clean with Hotaru and—and—"

"Whatever."

Natsume began towing Mikan away which left Hotaru and Ruka alone in the laboratory. Ruka who stopped wiping the glass shelves when they arrived took a step towards Hotaru as he smiled.

"Let's take a break first. I'll buy us some drinks, Imai."

Hotaru's hands suddenly went cold. She felt uneasy.

"I just remembered I have some scheduled work today, Nogi. Well, then, bye."

Ruka's eyes widened. He had wanted to talk to her for a while even just for a bit and he has never really had his chance to do that till now.

"H-Hotaru!" Ruka grabbed her hand. "Can you… s-stay for a while?" his eyes pleaded, stammering a bit as he said so.

*****END*****

**TEASER: Episode 10: "The Deadly Tranquility"**

Woah! Something is about to explode ne? Why did Tsubasa call Kaname a traitor? And what's that secret Kaname and Misaki hid from him? Woooh! Oh, I wonder how the preparations for the festival will be. Both Sumire and Koko face a difficult problem eh? Oh! And another character has made her appearance here! Karii Hyuuga? With a cousin of Hyuuga coming to the academy, something big is about to happen for sure. But why is she after Kai? And what's more? Ruka actually held Hotaru's hand? There will be several wicked scenes next chapter no?

**A/N:** Haha… Haloo! It's been a while but I'm glad you're with me until here. I was quite afraid you'd forget me already since my academics have been dreadful but I'm glad you are still tuned in. I'm sorry about the delays, okay? And yes, I did change the teasers. I realized how difficult it is to mention lines and edit them each time so it's better like this. Also, I have yet to edit this so please bear with the errors but don't hold back in mentioning them. Thanks. BTW, I finished with the poll. The results are in my profile. Come and visit because I'm also inviting all the Filis out there to join **AMICUS** together with authoresses _, Hilaire and me, windlady_!

The** game** I launched also ends here!

Hideki Sonō is _Kaname's cousin_. I'm also allowing answers such as 'a relative of Kaname'. And the answer to Persona's riddle is: _1__st__ Door_! Aoi is actually in the first door. Congratulations to the following winners:

**1.) Lissa/ Scribble Out Love**

**2.) candysquared**

**3.) tAnGeRiNe-jUjUbE08**

Please claim your prizes. Meet you in my next update! Don't forget to drop by my profie. There are several things there that you ought to know! Well, how about a **review**? ^_^

~windlady


End file.
